The Flame Ignites
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: One day, a girl decides to go on a journey. Well, not exactly a journey but a visit to the Plains. Little did she know what would be in store for her... I really stink at summaries so please read before judging!
1. Prologue: Before the Journey

Hey guys! This is my second Fire Emblem story! Yay! I hope you like it! Please RRR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters except for my characters.

* * *

The Flame Ignites

Prologue: Before the Journey

(Jenny POV)

"Ahhhh. It's time to go." I say. It was dawn and I knew that it was now or never. I grabbed my backpack and hurriedly left to the back of the house.

"Lets see, I can go to Ilia or maybe Bern. Hmmm, I'll go to Bern first I guess. I want to see Zephiel," I say wistfully. I got on my wyvern and rode off.

"Luna, do you think Zephiel will be there?" Her reply was a soft snort. "Yeah, he's always busy. Maybe I'll get to see him though. If I'm lucky." It was a short but quiet flight to reach Zephiel's place.

(Zephiel's Mansion)

"Excuse me. Is Zephiel in today." I asked Lenna.

"No, not today. Aren't you here a lot earlier today? Where is your entire crew?" Lenna asked. Lenna worked as a maid in Zephiel's Mansion. Lenna is one of the people Zephiel trusted although I don't know why.

"Um. I woke up earlier today and felt like seeing Zephiel. Also, I requested to come alone today." I half lied.

"Hmm. Your hiding something from me. I won't pry though." Lenna said frowning a bit.

"Thanks Lenna. By the way if anybody asks if I came here say I didn't alright?" I asked.

"Alright. Just this one time though." Lenna told me.

"Thanks." I say smiling. "Oops got to go. Later, Lenna."

"Bye." she says and got back to work.

(Outside)

"Lets see. It's too dangerous to go back now that they probably know I left... Luna, fly back to Tania on your own. I... I want to travel a bit. I'll come back though, I promise." I told my wyvern. Luna neighed a bit. "Don't worry. I have my weapons and some money. I also have my cloak so people won't know who I am." Luna whinnied a bit but abided to my wishes and flew back.

"Bye! I'll come back home soon." I yelled to Luna.

"Now then. I should buy some vulneraries and elixers in case I get injured. I also need to buy a tent and food and water. I hope I have enough money to rent a horse..." I thought hopefully.

(Marketplace)

"Excuse me. I need 5 vulneraries and 4 elixers." I told the shop owner.

"Ah. Going on a journey young lady?" he asks as he took out 5 vulneraries.

"Yes. Um, what about the elixers?" I asked.

"Got none. Sorry." he says.

"Alright. How much is it for the vulneraries?" I asked as I got out my flower embroidered wallet out.

"1,500 gold." he says as he opened his register.

"Thats a bit much. Can you lower the cost a bit?" I ask.

"No. Take it or leave it." he says.

"Fine. I'll take them." I say annoyedly. I gave the man 1,500 gold and took my vulneraries and left.

"Lets see, I have 3,500 gold left and I have to buy a lot more stuff." I thought.

"Excuse me. I'll take 10 beef strips, 10 pork strips, and a water pouch." I told the lady.

"Here you go. That'll be 1,000 gold." she says putting them all in a backpack.

"Here you go and I didn't buy a backpack." I told the lady.

"Oh. I know but you don't seem to have anything to carry the food in and those vulneraries tells me that you're going on a journey." the lady tells me.

"Yes. I'm going on a journey but I feel bad for not paying you for the backpack." I tell the lady.

"Its fine. Now then, here you go and have a nice day." she says ushering me out.

"Yes, you too. Thank you." I reply back. "Lets see I have food and water. I have vulneraries. All I really need now is a tent." I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, how much for this tent?" I ask the lady.

"Its 3,000 gold. Take it or leave it." she tells me.

"Um. Can't you lower the price a bit?" I ask her.

"No. Now go if your not going to buy anything." she snarled out.

"Of course no one else in this whole bazaar sell tents. Oh well, I guess I'll save my money and sleep outside in the grass for now." I thought to myself. "I bought the sleeping bag for 1,000 gold so I have officially 1,500 gold left."

"Lets see, I want to go to Ilia to check out the Pegasus's again but I also want to go to somewhere new." I thought deeply.

"Wait a second," I thought suddenly. "The Sacaen Plains! I've never seen the Plains before! My mom never liked the Sacae cause she says their ravages but I've never seen them before! That's it my mind is made up I'm gonna go to the Sacaen Plains!"

* * *

And thats done. I know its boring right now but in the future chapters it will be more interesting! I promise! Please RRR!


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hey guys! Here's the official first chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters except for the characters I make up.

* * *

Chapter1: The Meeting

(Jenny POV)

(Sacae Plains)

"It's so quiet here," I think deeply. "And this red liquid on the grass isn't normal." I put a finger on the red liquid and sniffed it. "It smells weird..." I tasted it and realized what I feared most.

"Its blood. Human blood." I thought in horror. "No way I-I must be dreaming. It-it can't be blood. It's-it's impossible!" I thought rapidly. Suddenly, I fainted and blanked out completely.

(Hut)

"The wind is quiet... Someone is on the Plains?" thought a beautiful green haired lady. "I'll go check this out." She grabbed her iron sword and headed out of her hut.

"This person shouldn't be far from here." she thought as she listened to the wind.

(Outside)

She ran to where the wind told her to go and enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. She reached where the fallen traveler lie and checked to see that she is still alive.

"Hmm. She doesn't seem injured. I'll take her back to my hut to see if she has any injuries." she thought. "I should probably take her backpack with me."

"She isn't that heavy. It's easy to lift her so I can bring her backpack with me. Good thing I don't have to run back."

"There, she's on my bed. It doesn't seem like she has any injuries or a concussion." she thought as she examined the traveler's body.

"Oh well. I guess I'll get some water from the well to put in her water pouch. It's almost empty." she thought as she grabbed the pouch and went outside.

(Hut)

"Uuuugh. My head." I thought. I looked around only to realize I wasn't outside anymore.

"Where am I?" I said aloud.

"You're in my hut." said a voice. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone and whipped my head around only to see a beautiful green haired lady. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Lyn. I am of the Lorca tribe."

"Um. It's nice to meet you Lyn. My name is Jenny. How did I get here?" I asked cautiously as I realize she is a Sacaen.

"No no no. Lyn is a good person. She helped me come here when I fainted. She isn't a bad Sacaen." I thought rapidly.

"I brought you here and it's nice to meet you too." Lyn says smiling. "If you don't mind me asking. How did you faint and why were you alone?"

"I-I touched some blood on the grass and tried to think of reasons why it was there so then I felt nauseous and fainted. I'm alone cause I'm on a journey. I want to see the world."

"Hmm. I see." Lyn said. It looked like she was deep in thought.

"Lyn. Where are your parents? I want to thank them and you for your hospitality." I said smiling. The minute I said that Lyn had a faraway look in her eyes. I saw all kinds of emotions in her eyes. Sadness, anger, hate, and most of all loneliness.

"Lyn, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm-I'm the last of my tribe.. Four months ago, in the middle of the night Taliver bandits came and slaughtered every last one of my tribesmen. I watched in horror as I could do nothing but watch. There was so much blood. My father got me on a horse and told me to get far away. That was the last I heard from my father as a bandit cut off his head while I rode away. I swore on that day that once I grew strong enough, I will kill every last one of those money-grubbing and dishonorable men." Lyn finished with a hateful look in her eyes. One tear managed to come out of her eye and fell onto her hands.

"Lyn..." I came up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. That must've been awful. I won't lie and say it'll be alright, that everything was a dream but you still have a life. You can rebuild your tribe so don't cry, Lyn." I said sadly. Hearing Lyn's story made me start to tear up. Somewhere in the middle of my speech Lyn started bawling into my shirt. I felt it soak but I didn't care. I tried comforting her as best I could by saying comforting words.

"Thanks Jenny. I'm good now." Lyn said as she released me from her death grip. "Sorry about your shirt."

"Its fine and you're welcome." I said smiling. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I've been keeping that bottled up for so long it's good to release all that pent up emotions." she said smiling.

"Yeah. I see what you-" I never got to finish cause a loud boom made us flinch.

"I'll go check it out." Lyn said as she walked outside. She came back seconds later. "Bandits! They're terrorizing the villagers. I've got to go stop them." Lyn grabbed her iron sword and was just about to go out until I said "Wait! I'll come with you."

"Can you fight?" Lyn ask.

"Yes and no. I can't kill-no I won't kill." I told her.

"No, it'll be too dangerous if you won't kill. If you show pity towards them, you could get yourself killed." Lyn replied. Lyn tried to head out again until I said this. "I'm also a tactician."

"What?" Lyn asks.

"Its my profession. I learned how to in Bern's Military Strategy Academy." I half-lied. I did learn how to use tactics but it's not my profession.

"Alright. Let's go Jenny." Lyn said after thinking it over. "I'll need all the help I can get anyway. I've never fought a real battle before."

(Village)

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. My name is Batta the Beast. Fear my name. It is heard throughout the lands." Batta said aloud.

"I can't believe someone would say that out loud." I said surprised. "That's pathetic."

"Yeah. Anyway what's the battle plan?" she asked.

"Hmm. There are two bandits. Both are weak. We have to finish off the other bandit first. We'll finish off Batta last." I told Lyn. "By the way, I'm a Mage so I'll fight far range. Your a swordsman so I want you to wait until I give you the signal to come over and finish the bandit off."

"Wait a second, you're saying you're going to be the decoy and then I come up from behind to kill the guy and then we will both fight Batta?" Lyn asked.

"Yup, basically. I told you I won't kill unless necessary but I can still fight. I can dodge well. If he comes up to me and attack I can dodge it. Lyn, you should be able to dodge easily too cause swords are lighter than axes so you have the weapon advantage but lances trumps swords and axes trumps lances. Try to remember the weapon triangle always so you can know what to do even if I'm not there to give you advice." I told her in one breath.

"Alright. Got it. Just be careful alright?" she asked.

"Alright. You too and the signal is when I yell "Now" alright?" I asked Lyn.

"Ok." Lyn replied.

"I'm going." I said. As I ran to where the bandit is, I think of what I am getting into. "I'll be fine. I learned how to use spells for years now. Besides, I have to grow stronger. To find-" I never finished the thought cause I saw the bandit in sight.

I took out my fire tome and chanted aloud the words to bring out fire. "In the air the heat rises comes out the heart of the burning flame FIRE!" I yell out. Unfortunately, the bandit dodged and tried to retaliate. I dodged easily.

"Tsk tsk girlie. You wasted your only opportunity to win against me." said the bandit.

"Did I?" I said and started to chant while I dodged his fruitless blows. This time my fire hit him and he screamed in pain.

"You little brat!" he yelled and tried to hit me with the axe while rolling on the ground to put out the long time extinguished flame.

"Now!" I yelled making the bandit startle. Lyn came out of the bushes and pierced her sword right through the bandits heart.

"There one down one left." I told Lyn.

"Ok and good strategy." Lyn said as she pulled the sword out of the now dead body.

"Thanks and now let's go after Batta." I told her.

"Right. I'll go on ahead now." Lyn says while she started to run towards Batta.

"Lyn, Wait!" I called but it was too late she rushed up to Batta and they began the fight.

"You dare challenge Batta the Beast? You are quite foolish girl! For that you will pay a heavy price." he said as he swung his axe. He missed and Lyn went in for the kill only to miss.

"Lyn! Slash and then pierce!" I yelled to her but it was too late. Lyn tried to pierce again only to miss and Batta took the opportunity to slash Lyn's arm.

"Aaarggh," Lyn cried out. While Batta took the time to gloat on his "victory" I used my fire spell on him.

"Arrrrrgggghhh! It burns!" he said while rolling on the ground.

"Now Lyn!" I yelled to her. Lyn stabbed the bandit in the heart.

"What? How did you-" were Batta's last words as he died.

"Phew. That's it." Lyn said while clutching her arm.

"You idiot! Did you know you could've died?" I scolded her.

"Sorry. Sorry." she replied.

"Let me see your arm." I told her. I examined it to see it wasn't that bad. I put a vulnerary on her arm and gave her some to drink. The wound healed up nicely.

"Thanks Jenny." she told me.

"Yeah yeah." I replied. "Lets get you back to your hut."

(Hut)

"Looks like that vulnerary did its job." I say relieved.

"You were too reckless! You could've gotten yourself killed!" I yelled

"Sorry. I just wanted to finish it quickly." Lyn replied.

"You're an idiot." I said as I sighed. "Stay here. I'm gonna go back to the village."

"Why?" Lyn asked.

"To burn the bodies. Everyone deserves a proper burial. I'll go now." I told Lyn.

"You'll come back right?" Lyn asked worriedly. Truthfully, Lyn was scared that she will be alone again.

"Yea. I'll be back soon. The vulnerary did it's job but you should rest to not open the wound again." I told her.

"Alright." she replied lying back down on the bed. Lyn was relieved but still wondered if Jenny will really come back.

(Village)

I set the bodies on top of each other and started a fire. I started saying "Oh spirits of the dead, rise up to the heavens and rest in peace." With that done, I headed back to Lyn's hut.

(Hut)

"Lyn. I'm back." I said loudly.

"Hey Jenny." Lyn said groggily.

"Oops, sorry. Did you just wake up?" I asked.

"No. I was awake the whole time." Lyn said. Lyn was obviously lying but I kept quiet about it.

"Right. Anyway, I should get going now. I have something I have to do. It was nice meeting you Lyn. Here are a couple of vulneraries in case you get injured again." I said as I handed her two vulneraries.

"Wait! Let me come with you." Lyn shouted.

"What?" I asked surprised. "Why would you want to come with me?"

"I have to grow stronger to defeat the Taliver bandits. They stole everything from me. Please!" she begged.

"No. If what you're after is revenge I won't have you come with me. Sorry." I said quietly to her.

"No. I just want to become stronger. I'll seek revenge on my own. Even if you don't let me travel with you, I'll become stronger on my own." She replied.

I thought deeply for awhile. "Maybe I can change her mind." I thought. "Fine," I said as I sighed.

"Yes! Let's go." she replied.

"Wait! First we need money to buy supplies. Can you grab your money? Oh and if you have two tents that'll be good." I asked.

"Alright I'll see how much money I have and I think I have two tents. I'll go check." Lyn says happily. Lyn looked around her hut and found a tent and took out some gold.

"I found one tent and 1,000 gold. I also have a sleeping bag to sleep in." Lyn tells me.

"Ok I have 1,500 gold so together we have 2,500 gold. And if you don't mind, we can share the tent because I don't have one. We should go to Bern to stock up on supplies before we go though." I told her.

"Alright." Lyn told me.

"Lyn do you have a horse?" I asked.

"No, my horse died during the slaughter." Lyn told me.

"Alright. Sorry for asking." I said quietly.

"Its alright." Lyn replied. "Lets go."

"Ok. By the way here, you can have this backpack." I told her.

"Thanks." Lyn told me.

* * *

And that's that. I hope you guys liked it. I know its still kinda boring but I at least got a fighting scene in right? Also, I made up the chants in this so that actually belongs to me. Yay! Well please RRR! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Turnpoint in Life

Hey guys! Thats right I'm still here! This chapter should be more interesting! I hope you like it! RRR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters except for the characters I make up.

Now then without further ado! Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter2: Turnpoint in Life

(Two Weeks Later)

(Bern)

(Jenny POV)

"Finally! We're in Bern!" I said happily.

"We officially have no more food left." Lyn says sadly.

"We'll have to buy some more. C'mon let's go to the marketplace." I said nonchalantly as I put on my hood.

"Why are you putting on your hood?" Lyn asked.

"No reason." I replied. Lyn seemed confused but kept quiet.

(Marketplace)

"This sword is amazing!" Lyn exclaims.

"Geez Lyn. Were here to buy food. We can buy weapons later." I told her. Lyn didn't listen to me and continued going crazy over swords.

"Oh beautious one how the sun reflects perfectly on your hair." said a green armored knight that suddenly approached Lyn.

"And you might be?" Lyn asks annoyed.

"I am a knight of Caelin. Home to passionate and chivalrous knights." said the knight boasting.

"Shouldn't it be home to loose tongue oafs?" Lyn asked losing patience.

"Oh you wound me with your words. Even in anger you are beautiful." said the knight.

"Jenny we're going." Lyn said while I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Ok," I said barely concealing my laughter.

(? POV)

"Sain..." said a red armored knight.

"Kent. My friend what's wrong?" Sain asked.

"You're an idiot. What were you thinking flirting with women when we are on a mission?" Kent asked angrily.

"It would be selfish of me to ignore such beauties!" Sain exclaimed.

"Sigh. You never change. Did you at least buy your weapons?" Kent asked.

"Uh-," Sain said but did not finish.

(Jenny POV)

"Excuse me. Can you move your horses?" I asked softly.

"Huh?" both knights asked.

"Can you move your horses?" Lyn asked.

"Oh." Indeed the horses were in the way. "Sorry." The knight in red armor said as he moved the horses.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thanks. At least some knights from Caelin have manners." Lyn said smiling.

"Excuse me, but have I met you before?" the knight in red armor asked.

"No fair Kent, I saw her first!" the knight in green armor exclaimed.

"Ugh. Let's go Jenny." Lyn said greatly annoyed.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

(Kent POV)

"Sain you idiot! I wasn't trying to flirt with her! I'm not you!" I said angrily.

"B-but-," Sain tried to say but I cut him off.

"C'mon, let's go!" I told him, already rearing up my horse.

"Wait. You think that she's our mission?" he asked confused while I already left him in the dust.

(Jenny POV)

"Why are you smiling?" Lyn asked while we left the two knights.

"Its kinda funny. Look at the bright side Lyn, those two knights looks like they are "interested" in you." I giggled.

"Ugh. I wouldn't call two obnoxious knights flirting with me funny." Lyn replied.

"Well- " I began but was cut off.

"People are chasing us. Could it be those knights?" Lyn asked.

"No. These people are out for blood." I replied shakily.

"Aww. You are Lyndis right? You two are such beauties. Too bad we have to kill you two. The things I do for money... Alright boys, let's go!" the bandit cried out.

"Hold it! This many numbers against two ladies? Cowards! Every one of you!" the green knight called out while he moved towards Lyn and I. The red clad knight arrived just then, next to the green knight.

"We will help you defeat these bandits." the red knight told us.

"No thanks. We can handle them on our own." Lyn replied confidantly.

"Lyn, wait. We need help. There are too many bandits." I told her simply.

"Fine. You're the tactician." Lyn grumbled.

"You are the tactician? We will follow your orders. My name is Kent." the red clad knight told us.

"And I am Sain." the green clad knight told us. "Such beauties should not be on the battle-" Sain tried to say but I cut him off.

"My name is Jenny and this is Lyn. We can do formal introductions later so let's move out now." I told all three of them.

(Battle)

"Jenny. Please put me out front. I would like to fight the first opponent." Sain told me confidantly.

"Alright. Be careful."I told him.

"Right." Sain replied happily.

"There are six bandits here. The plan is Kent and Sain go west. Lyn and I will go south. Kill quickly and don't go too far. We'll group back up at the bridge and kill the bandit there. Now go!" I said loudly.

Sain rode up to the first bandit and attacked with his lance. Sain missed and the bandit retaliated. The bandits attack hit Sain on the arm and Sain grunted in pain as he dropped his lance. The bandit took the chance to cut off Sain's head but Kent rode up behind the bandit and cut off his head.

"Sain! Why didn't you equip your sword?" Kent asked angrily.

"A lance makes me look so much more dashing!" Sain exclaimed proudly.

"You forgot to buy a sword didn't you?" Kent asked annoyed. By the way Sain was keeping quiet, Kent got his answer. If you look closely enough, Sain had a bead of sweat on his forehead. "Here. Take this one." Kent said as he threw his iron sword to Sain.

"This is your sword Kent. I can't take it." Sain said defiantly.

"I have another sword. I knew you would forget to stock up on weapons so I bought you your sword." Kent replied simply. "Lets move. Lady Lyn and Jenny are already done taking out the bandit in the south."

"Right." Sain replied and began to move forward towards Lyndis and I.

"Hiyaa." Lyn shouted as she cut through the bandit on the bridge. I on the other hand chanted my fire spell and hit an archer in the chest when he took aim for Lyn's chest. The archer was surprisingly still alive and quickly strung his bow to hit me. I couldn't move because it would allow the archer to pierce Lyn's body.

"This is the end. I guess." I thought sadly as I chanted my fire spell in hopes that I can burn or avoid the arrow even though the chances were low. Suddenly, Sain rode up and pierced the archer in the chest.

"Are you alright Jenny?" Sain asked worried.

"Y-yeah." I reply shakily. "Th-" but I was cut off.

"Don't you think I look so gallant at this moment?" Sain asked smiling.

I was in complete awe. "How stupid is he? He just ruined the moment... Wait! What am I thinking?" I thought, shock overcoming my body. "No." I said simply.

"Aww. That's so mean." He said jokingly. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. I thought he looked funny and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking at me confused.

"You." At that moment I noticed the gash on his arm. "How did you injured?" I asked worriedly.

"Bandit hit me. No big deal." he said nonchalantly. I glared at him angrily.

"Yes it is! Why didn't you heal yourself?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't need it." Sain said confidantly.

I sighed but took out three vulneraries "Here take these vulneraries and apply one of them on you. Then drink the rest of it." I told him knowingly. "Keep the other two."

"Ok." Sain did as I told him and his arm recovered in an instant. "It tastes terrible!"

"Too bad." I told him smirking. "You're the idiot who got injured."

"Why you little-" Sain began but was cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest but we could use your help." Lyn said while fending off a axe wielder. Kent agreed while fending off the other axe wielder.

Sain and I both blushed. "Coming Lyn." I told her as I left Sain's side. We finished the other bandits easily as we finally approached the boss.

"You think you can defeat Zugo? I'll like to see you try!" the bandit "Zugo" called out.

"Sain and Kent hit him with your swords while I hit him with my fire magic. Lyn, wait for an opening to deal the final blow." I told them strongly. "Lets go!"

Kent's sword clashed with Zugo's axe and made a loud screech. Sain's sword went and cut Zugo's chest wide open. I took the chance to use my fire spell on his freshly made wound. He gasped and cried out in agony. Tears were threatening to spill on the man's face. "I'll kill you all!" he shouted angrily. Lyn took the opportunity to pierce the man's heart and with saying "There was only supposed to be one girl..." he died.

"Phew. That's the last of them." I told Kent, Sain, and Lyn as I scanned the field. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Now then. I believe you knights wanted to tell your story to us." Lyn says curiously.

"Ah, yes. We are knights from Caelin. We are here on Marquess Hausen's orders to find Lady Madelyn." At this Lyn flinched and her expression changed. "We were to bring her and her daughter back to the castle with us. We didn't find out until we left the castle that Lady Madelyn was gone from this world."

Sain began now,"But alas, not all was lost for we found out that Lady Madelyn's daughter lives. Lady Madelyn's daughter was heard to live on the plains. Her name was Lyndis." Lyn's expression looked distant now.

"Lyn? Lyn!" I yelled at her while shaking her shoulders.

"My name is Lyndis but to the clan I was just Lyn. My father and mother called me Lyndis. I haven't heard that name in so long. No one has called me that name for so long..." Lyn said sadly.

"Lyn...," I said softly but then realization hit me. "That bandit called you Lyndis too though!" All heads turned to me then Lyn began to speak.

"You're right. How could that be?" Lyn said aloud.

"Your granduncle." Sain and Kent replied at the same time.

"That doesn't make sense." Lyn told them.

"Your granduncle hired those men to try to kill you to get the throne." Kent replied angrily. "To think he would stoop so low..."

"Wait a second! I don't even want the throne though!" Lyn exclaims. Kent's and Sain's expressions were grim when suddenly Kent spoke "He doesn't care. He believes that you are in the way for the throne. He will do anything to get the throne. Anything...".

"What kind of sick monster would try to kill their own grandniece?" I exclaim angrily. Everyone went quiet for a moment until Kent spoke again.

"I'm sorry to say, but your grandfather has been ill for quite some time. He... can barely move now..." "Oh grandfather." Lyn whispers so softly I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Lady Lyndis, it is far too dangerous for you to travel elsewhere now. Your granduncle will not give up on the attempt to kill you. It would be best if you come with us to Caelin." Kent told Lyn.

Lyn thought about it for a moment until she finally spoke. "Alright. I'll come with you. How about you Jenny? Our journey has taken an unexpected turn so I won't ask you to stay. Would you like to come with us?" Lyn asked. In her eyes, I could see hope.

I thought about her question for a minute. "Alright. I'll come with you guys. Who knows it might be fun." I say smiling. Lyn smiled a huge smile and hugged me. "Ohhhhh. It's so great that you are coming with me! I'm so happy! Thanks so much!" I hugged her back and nodded.

"Well then, let's get going shall we?" I asked smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement and so our journey began.

* * *

There its done! This one was better, I think. I cannot believe I did SainxTactician by accident. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Please RRR! Also, if you guys want, you can tell if you like the pairing for SainxTactician. Also, I know its early but you can send in your favorite pairings of anyone and I'll see if I can fit in the story. I can't be certain though... Anyways hoped you liked it and please RRR!


	4. Chapter 3: The Spirit of the Sword

Hey guys! Thats right 4 chapters in 1 day! I'm kinda happy about that... Anyways hope you guys like it and please RRR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters except those that I make.

Without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter3: The Spirit of the Sword

(Jenny POV)

"Ahh we're finally here!" Lyn exclaims happily. I sighed tiredly. I haven't slept well for two days. The tents and sleeping bags really aren't that comfy. Oh well. That's beside the point. In reality,we had to postpone our journey to Caelin to go to the ancient temple with a legendary sword that was said,"If you touch the sword before a journey, it will bring good fortune." Also, it is an ancient custom of the Sacae to pray at the alter before a journey.

"Lady Jenny. Is it really a good idea to come here? It is wasting valuable time." Kent said worriedly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kent. This is Lyn's custom of her tribe. I will not deprive her of a tradition that has been going on for generations. It will ease her heart and from what I think, it will help Lyn on her journey." I said scolding him slightly as I rode on the horse with him. Apparently, Lyn wanted to talk to Sain for a bit. "By the way Kent, stop calling me so formally if anything I should talk to you more formally."

"I don't get what you mean." Kent said confused.

I sighed annoyed,"Just call my name without the formalness ok? You were fine with it during the fight with the bandits when you just called me "Jenny". Sain got the hint so you get it too alright?"

"I'm sorry Lady Jenny. I can't stop. It's a force of habit. Also, you should call Lady Lyndis by her title." Kent scolded me.

"Ugh. Fine but I'm still calling Lyn, Lyn. I think she would be stressed out if she doesn't hear her name without the formalness once in awhile." Before Kent could scold me more, I got off the horse and talked to Lyn about what she wanted to talk about with Sain. She said "Nothing." and we began to talk about her teaching me the ways of the Sacae and her teaching me how to use the sword. I was reluctant about it, considering she wakes up at five in the morning...

Suddenly, a woman came to us and asked if we were here to pray to the alter. We replied "Yes," and she told us that the priest needed help. Lyn was in complete shock. Who would dare try to steal the legendary sword of Sacae? Kent and Sain were waiting for Lyn's reply. I was actually plainly put-pissed. What kind of bandits would stoop so low as to steal a sword cherished by the Sacae for so long and to do it against one person.

"Lyn, for once, we're on the same page. Let's help that priest!" I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded her approval. Kent sighed and Sain yammered on about how honorable it was for us to save a priest from danger. He also muttered something about hoping the priest was a girl. Kent whacked him on the head at the same time Lyn elbowed him on the side. He groaned in pain. I sighed and told them to surround me while I told them the strategy.

(Battle)

"Kent and Sain go north and defeat the bandit there. There is a crack in the wall so go in through there so you can get in. Lyn and I are going south to disarm the bandit there. Whoever gets in first, disarm the other bandit inside. The boss is going to be attacked after we all come together so everyone wait. That's it! Let's go!" I said nonchalantly. Everyone stared at me with surprise. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"How did you know how many bandits there were? How did you know there was a crack in the wall?" Lyn asked.

"Simple a tactician needs good eyesight." Lyn looked at me in awe. "And while you and Kent hit Sain and scolded him I went to the houses and gathered info." She looked slightly sad but went back to awe soon enough. "Well let's move out!"

(Battle Scene)

"Lyn, move to the left, now!" I yelled to her as I saw the bandit attack from the right. Suddenly, the bandit switched his maneuver and attacked from the left instead. Lyn back flipped and barely dodged the blow. Lyn retaliated quickly and stabbed his heart. I breathed a sigh of relief and praised Lyn, "Nice backflip. You gotta teach me that sometime."

She nodded and told me, "Fine, but you have to wake up at 5 in the morning to train with me." Lyn emphasized 'morning' the most. I sighed and muttered a 'fine'. I was basically feeling guilty about almost getting Lyn killed by interfering. I saw another bandit rushing up to us quickly and I swiftly moved behind the bandit to avoid getting hit by his axe. Lyn quickly went up to the bandit and cut his throat. Blood splattered all over her dress and I sighed.

"Lyn, try to be careful about spilling blood on your dress will you? I mean it's hard to wash out the blood." Lyn nodded in response. I saw a bandit near me and quickly chanted my fire spell. It hit him directly in the chest, ending his life quickly. "C'mon Lyn, we should hurry." Lyn nodded and rushed up ahead. I followed behind but before hand I muttered a 'rest in peace'. As I got in the temple, I saw Kent, Sain, and Lyn inside waiting for me expectantly.

"Kent and Sain, use your lance to go up against um Glass. Lyn go in for the kill. I'll o find the priest." Everyone nodded and was about to do their respective task when Sain spoke up.

"How did you know his name? Do you know him?" Sain asked. I sighed and replied back 'No, the dying bandit muttered a 'Run away, Glass' before dying so I took it as this guy's name.'. Everyone nodded and went to do their task.

Compared to the guys from before, Glass was no joke. Well, he was better than the guys from before anyway. Sain and Kent damaged Glass easily enough partly do to the weapon triangle but their own personal skill helped them pull it through. It was a good thing that Sain and Kent were fast enough to dodge Glass's attack but still they ended up getting some minor damage. I was, on the other-hand, looking for the priest. I found him after Lyn killed Glass. Glass coughed up a ton of blood and muttered some words that nobody could hear and laid dead in ten seconds.

"You are the people who saved me and the sword of Sacae, correct?" the priest asked. We all nodded and Lyn spoke up.

"We only wanted to make sure that no one would harm the innocents." Lyn said smiling a warm smile. The priest smiled and told Lyn she could touch the blade. He said it was the least he could do for saving him and the blade. Lyn gasped and thanked the priest. When Lyn's hand met with the blade called the 'Mani Katti' it glowed. It was a soft bright blue. Everyone gasped and the priest told us what it means for the blade to glow.

"I never thought in all my years that I would meet the owner of the Mani Katti." The priest said while a tear rolled down his face. Lyn gasped and assured the priest that the blade was not hers. The priest told Lyn to unsheath the blade from its sheath and it came out smoothly and easily. Lyn gasped a small gasp. "Please take it. The blade belongs to you. I hope you have a safe journey." The priest said as he ushered us out thought the hole in the wall. "Now how do am I going to fix this hole?" he thought to himself. "I don't have the Mani Katti to show off anymore… What to do?"

(Outside)

"I shouldn't have accepted the blade." Lyn said as she held the sword in her hands. I sighed and told Lyn that it was the swords wish to have her as the wielder. She shook her head 'no' and said she was going to return it.

"Lyn," I said sighing again. "It's like this. The sword feels right with you. If not it wouldn't have glowed. Also, remember what the priest said? 'Only the true wielder of the Mani Katti could unsheath the blade'. The sword wants you and only you to wield it." I told her while shaking her shoulders. Lyn thought about it and nodded a 'yes'. She hugged the sword tightly to her chest and mumbled a quiet 'my sword' and replaced it with her iron sword. She handed me the sword and told me that we will begn sword practice at 5. I sighed for the umpteenth time today and took the sword to put onto my belt. Kent and Sain laughed and muttered to me quietly 'good luck'. At that point I want to choke them both but held back my urge. This is going to be one long journey…

* * *

There we go! I liked the way I wrote this chapter and I hope you guys liked it too! Also, I am excepting pairings at the moment like I said in the last chapter. I also may not be updating too quickly because of school and whatnot. I hope you guys will continue reading my story/stories. Also, please check out my other story 'Two Paths'. Please RRR!


	5. Chapter 4: Lyndis' Legion

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like it, sorry for the long wait(a lot of homework), and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters except mine.

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Lyndis' Legion

"Lyn! We have to hurry!" I complained rather loudly. "Lynnnnnnnn!" Lyn ignored me and continued to stare at her sword.

"So beautiful… Mine. All mine…" Lyn purred to her sword. Talk about obsessive. Kent stepped in and stated his mind.

"Once again Lady Jenny, you must refer to Lady Lyndis appropriately! Of course it is also not lady like to complain-" he continued to yammer on.

"Oh shut it Kent." I hissed. After days of sleeping on the ground with little rest, of course I'm grumpy. Kent looked shocked while Sain smirked.

"Doesn't feel that great does it Kent." Sain taunted. For days Kent, Lyn, and I kept on telling him to shut up. Now, I guess he wants a small useless piece of revenge… or so I thought.

"Oh shut up Sain!" Kent hissed. "Now then young lady. Do not use that tone with me-" I tuned him out and went back to Lyn.

"Lyn. If we don't leave now, it'll be too late. Now give me the sword." I hissed angrily. I'm **not** in the mood for this again. Lyn looked up and glared at me.

"Mine. It's **mine**!" she hissed. I glared but relented.

"Fine. But c'mon we have to go no-" I began but was cut off by a shrill cry. Lyn and I turned to the direction of the cry while Kent and Sain went about buying food and water for our journey. There stood a girl with light purple hair standing next to a Pegasus. Surrounding her was a group of men, eyeing her lustfully and angrily. Before I knew what was happening, I found Lyn walking up to the woman, sword forgotten, and shouting.

"Florina?" Lyn exclaimed. "What in the devil's name are you doing here?" Florina turned and sighed.

"Lyn! I am so glad to see you're alright." Florina exclaimed happily. Lyn brushed off that comment and resumed her questioning.

"What happen." Lyn asked, eyeing the men surrounding Florina carefully. Lyn pushed her way through until she stood next to the girl.

"Um we-ll I don't really-" Florina began meekly but was interrupted.

"The girl's mutt stepped on me." A man responded, moving toward Lyn and Florina. I stood and watched carefully. Lyn glared at the man and looked at Florina calmly.

"Is that true?" She asked quietly. Florina nodded and hid behind Lyn. "Did you apologize?"

"Ye-Yes! But the man wants compensation…" Florina responded. Lyn and I both sighed at the same time. Of course he wants compensation! I stepped up and made my way through the crowd, my hood still covering my face.

"Gentlemen. Obviously the lady is sorry. Can you not forgive her this once?" I asked sweetly. I heard laughter all around me until a guy came up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"_Obviously_," he began mimicking my tone of voice horribly, "you don't know who I am. Migal the leader of the Ganelon bandits. Since I am of nobility-" I scoffed at that. Nobility. Yeah right! Migal didn't appreciate the fact that I scoffed at him so he threw me to the ground. Thankfully my hood did not yet fall.

"Jenny!" Lyn exclaimed then glared menacingly at Migal. "Why you-"

"Lyn! Stop. It's not worth it." I told her quietly so the bandits would not hear. "Now then, tell me. What would you like as compensation?" The men around Migal began to give hundreds of suggestion. At the one, which mentioned sex, I shuddered and glared at the jerk who brought that up. Suddenly, Migal roared and everything went silent.

"We," he said emphasizing his wide army of men, "want the Pegasus." At this Florina screamed.

"NO! NOT HUEY!" she screamed. She made a beeline for Huey, pushing men away from her to get to him. She stopped when Migal loomed in front of her. He looked at her with lust filled eyes. I ran towards her at the same time Lyn did. He glared at us for shielding his 'prize' but then looked meaningfully at us too.

"You two do not get it! I am the leader of the-" but I cut him off.

"We get it! Just get on with it!" I bit out at him. I was starting to get a migraine.

"Why you little bitch! Why I-" but was interrupted when Kent and Sain rode up to us, trampling a few men on the way.

"Lady Lyndis! Is there something wrong?" Kent asked, immediately worried.

"Yes! Who are these strange men?" Sain asked. I thought to myself, yeah _they're_ strange.

"Well Kent, Sain. These men are apparently trying to con my friend here of her Pegasus." Lyn responded never looking away from the bandits.

"This girl here stepped on my face! Of course I want com-" and then I snapped.

"Look here bastard!" he turned and glared at me with anger. I punched him in the face and immediately felt better but it didn't end there. I jumped on him and sat on his stomach to keep him from getting up. Everyone was too dumbfounded to figure out what just happened and I head a distant 'thonk'. "Listen up you fricken ass. You have no right to ask for her Pegasus! It is the pride and joy of any Pegasus knight! Besides it doesn't look like the Pegasus even hit you in the face! You're just naturally ugly! If anything, you look better now." I hissed out feeling much better in the end. Migal looked shocked but after my long speech he regained his senses and pushed me off of him. I heard a few snickers all around me and saw a very red face Migal in front of me. He got up at the same time I got up and got ready to punch me in the face when an arrow whizzed pass his head. I saw sweat pouring from his face as he realized his close shave.

"Who did that?" he bellowed angrily after regaining his composure. A figure stepped out of a house, rubbing his head.

"I did." He muttered. "I thought I would have a cooler entrance than this…" I turned and saw a relatively young figure making his way toward us. Everyone made way for him except Migal who stood his ground. The man just walked passed him and picked up his arrow. "I really _should_ get better at shooting than this." Migal glared at the man who was grinning sheepishly. Migal thought his only chances of regaining his pride and image as leader cried out for battle.

"FIGHT! KILL EVERYONE BUT THE WOMEM!" he bellowed out. Suddenly, the men began to disperse, taking up different positions. I sighed. Of course we end up fighting. I ran off into the direction of the walls while everyone followed. This is going to be the fastest battle if _I_ have anything to do with it.

-X-

I looked up and saw Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina, and the new guy who showed up. I ignored him and went about making preparations for the battle ahead.

"I assume you know how to fight Florina?" I stated more than asked.

"No I will not allow Florina to fight." Lyn spoke up immediately.

"Lyn." I told her slowly, trying to not let my irritation and anger leak out. "We need all the fire power we can get."

"I don't care. I will not force Florina to fight." She continued, staring me on.

"Lyn. We can't afford to be picky. There are 30 capable men out there ready to fight." I told her.

"No! I-" Lyn began but Florina cut her off.

"Lyn. I can fight. I actually became a Pegasus knight over the years." Florina told her quietly.

"See Lyn! Florina has the strength and pride of a Pegasus knight. Let her show you how strong she's become!" I told her, trying to influence her idea. Lyn nodded reluctantly and relented. I turned once that problem was solved and talked to the man in front of me now.

"Will you be assisting us?" I asked him. "Or turn your back on us?" The man stood his ground and smiled.

"First off, my name's Wil. Second, I was hoping to join you guys. I'm looking for a job." Wil told us. I thought about it and decided against it.

"Get lost. We don't even know if you're capable." I responded coldly. "You missed that bandit _and_ we don't know how much to charge you." Besides I don't want to be responsible if he died I thought to myself. The archer looked worried and sighed.

"You can decide to hire me _after_ this battle. Besides, I can't go against women." I thought about it and nodded, worst comes to worst we don't hire him and I gave him fair warning.

"Remember. Listen to my directions if you don't want to die." I told him. He nodded and went along with me. "Guys this is Wil. Wil this is Florina, Lyn, Kent, Sain, and I'm Jenny. You guys can introduce later."

"Kent, Sain. I want you two to fight off the enemies there." I pointed in the direction of the entrances, just big enough for Kent's and Sain's horse to feel comfortable. "Lyn, stay behind Kent and Sain and relieve them when they tire. Wil, I need you to pick off the enemies through this wall. Think you can do it?" He nodded and smiled. I smiled and thought maybe he will be useful after all. "Florina, I need you to go into the air to check the surroundings. Oh, be careful of archers though. While you're at it, visit the house to the north. Give me all the information you can." Florina nodded but Lyn frowned.

"This seems too dangerous for her alone…" I sighed. Of course.

"Fine, Florina, think you and Huey would mind an extra passenger?" I asked her. She shook her head and I smiled. Lyn began to mount Huey when I stopped her. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"Riding with Florina."

"I didn't say _you_ would be riding with her."

"Then who? Florina isn't exactly fond of men." Sain gasped and immediately went to grasp Florina's hand.

"Oh beautiful and lovely Florina! Could you find it in your heart to love men? Because I am particularly fond of you!" Sain began but Lyn slapped him when Florina began to faint. "Milady Lyndis! I did not mean to make you jealous. Oh my fair maiden, whatever sh-" I had it with his stupid speech and literally kicked his ass into the wall. Everyone stared at me and sweat dropped.

"Now that we have that settled, Florina, _I _will be riding with you_._ Will that be alright? I am a girl you know." Florina nodded and she and I climbed on Huey. "Well then. Somebody wake up that idiot and let's begin the battle. Everyone nodded and Kent shook Sain awake who groaned and held his throbbing head. I chuckled silently to myself and the battle commenced.

-X-

"Florina! Turn to the left! Quick!" I screeched as we went through another close shave with an archer. I chanted my fire spell and weakened him enough for Florina to finish him off. I turned away from the blood and almost fell off of the Pegasus. Again.

"Riding a Pegasus is definitely different from riding a wyvern…" I mumbled to myself.

"Di-did you say something?" Florina asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"I didn't say anything. Florina, you are doing a remarkable job against these men." She blushed and turned. I smiled to myself as I began to chant my spell once again to kill another archer aiming at us when suddenly, Florina jerked to the right and I fell.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" I screamed.

"JENNY!" I heard all my comrades call. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact that was sure to happen. I felt nothing for a few minutes when I realized I was caught by a strong pair of arms. I saw a face that was familiar but couldn't quite get it. Who was he?

-X-

"Man did she really have to kick me that hard?" Sain complained as he fended off an axe wielder. "I mean that really hurt!"

"You were lucky. _I _was about ready to shove you're face into the dirt." Kent replied gruffly.

"Kennnntt. That's mean!" Sain replied back. Lyn went up to the bandit while Kent and Sain was talking and killed him. She turned and frowned at them.

"If you ladies are down yammering, how about fighting instead of talking? This isn't exactly a walk in a park you know!" Lyn hissed as she fought back against a myrmidon. Lyn hissed as she felt the sword pierce her skin and retaliated with a quick blow to the heart. The blood poured from his heart and splattered all over Lyn's clothes. "Looks like I'll have to clean this later…" she thought to herself.

"HEY! HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING DOWN THERE?" I called to them. I heard an 'Alright' and 'Good' and nodded to myself. "Good they can handle themselves"

"C'mon Florina let's go to that village to get information." She nodded and we flew towards the village.

"Kent watched out!" Lyn called to Kent. Kent quickly parried the blow and dealt a rather grueling blow himself to the unfortunate bandit. Blood splattered the ground but luckily didn't hit Kent.

"Thank you Milady. Please. Watch out for yourself first." He called back. Lyn nodded and faced off another bandit. Lyn was about to do the finishing blow when an archer shot her arm and she stumbled. The bandit took the time to try to cut off her head when Kent came charging to the rescue. He killed the man with one shot, through the head. The blood and gore splattered all over his steed but none on Lyn.

"Are you alright milady?" He asked worriedly. She nodded and smiled.

"Now we're even." And she left to go find another opponent. Kent sighed and smiled after her.

"Uh Kent. Some help here would be nice." Sain called to him. Kent sighed and came rushing to Sain's side. "Never a moments rest." He thought to himself and went back to the battle.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" Sain, Kent, Wil, and Lyn looked up to the scream. There they saw Jenny falling from the sky.

"JENNY!" We screamed and rushed to kill the enemies to see aid to our friend and ally.

-X-

"Who are you?" I asked him nervously. He was quiet and continued to stare at me. "Look out!" He held onto me with one arm and slaughter the enemy with a quick jab to the heart. He put me down and continued to stare. I fidgeted uncomfortably and began to make my way away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I turned and a memory of a conversation went into my head when I heard the voice.

"It's so familiar…"I thought. "I am going back to my comrades. Thank you for the help kind sir." I said in a dignified tone. With that I turned and left.

-X-

"Who is that girl?" I asked myself. "She's so familiar yet I don't remember… Somewhere in my memory… What am I doing? I have a job to do." With that done I went off in search of my victim.

"Why did I save that girl?" I thought to myself.

-X-

"Jenny! Are you alright?" Lyn called to me from about 10 meters away. I shouted back 'Yeah' and chanted my fire spell to kill the bandit in front of me. I felt a warm splash on my hand and looked down. There on my hand was blood. I started to feel nauseous and began to quickly wipe the blood from my hand on the grass below.

"Jenny Look out!" Lyn screamed to me. I looked up to see a bandit lowering his axe and quickly rolled out of the way and got up. I was about to use my fire spell on him when I saw an arrow pierced through his heart. I looked towards the direction in which I saw a glimpse of the arrow and saw Wil there smiling.

"Hmm. Maybe we could use him after all. He can hold his own after all…" I thought to myself. "Thanks Wil!"

"No problem. We should get back to the… fight?" he said wavering a bit when he saw Lyn, Florina, Kent, Sain, and an unknown figure hacking through the enemies.

"C'mon Wil! We better hurry!" I told him smiling.

"Hey! Wait up!" I laughed and began to kill the enemies with my iron sword. I was running low on my fire spells and Lyn would kill me if I told her I haven't used my sword in combat at all. I got a few scrapes here and there and a almost fatal wound if not for Wil's help.

"I am Migal the leader of the Ganelon bandits! Do you truly believe you can defeat-" and I used my fire spell before he even finished. Considering I was still mad at him from before, I made the move extra powerful with the change in my mood and he died without saying his final words.

"Note to self. _Never_ piss Jenny off." Sain whispered to Kent. Kent nodded in agreement as he saw no traces of Migal's body anywhere. The figure turned and his eyes fell on Lyn.

"You are Lady Lyndis?" he asked. Everyone immediately became alert except for Wil and Florina who became alert when they noticed the change in the atmosphere a few seconds later.

"Yes. What is that to you?" Lyn asked cautiously.

"I am Mika. I was sent here to help you by your grandfather. He has become a little better and wishes you an easier journey." He responded. Lyn looked relieved immediately.

"My grandfather is better? Oh thank goodness!" Lyn cried in relief. I shook my head. Something is not right.

"No Lyn. Something isn't right. If your grandfather is better, wouldn't he have sent a person who knows Kent and Sain? Obviously, they have no recognition of each other." I told her quietly. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Fine. I will tell you the truth. I am in search of a job. I need one. My money is gone and I need a job." Lyn relaxed a bit more and I sighed.

"Fine. If you want a job, come with us. We will give you one." Everyone turned to me in shock. "You have shown yourself to be quite capable in battle and you saved my life. This is one way to repay your help." Mika nodded and I nodded in turn.

"What are you thinking?" Lyn hissed to me when Mika, Wil, Sain, and Kent went to go find some arrows for Wil and Florina went to survey the surroundings.

"I don't know why but my gut is telling me to keep him along. I feel that I know him. From somewhere… Plus if he was truly a bad person, would he have saved my life?" I asked her. Lyn looked at me but said nothing.

"Hey guys! Why so quiet?" Wil asked when he returned with Kent, Sain, Mika, and Florina in tow. When did Florina go with them?

"Uh we were trying to come up with a team name!" I lied miserably. Lyn looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah. We thought that since we're going to be traveling with each other from now on we would need a team name." Lyn continued. Kent looked at us weirdly, Sain looked amused, Mika looked like he was going to burst out laughing, Florina looked confused, and Wil looked like he was in deep thought.

"Well how about Lyndis' Legion?" he said after 5 minutes. After all, Lyndis is our leader and we're her legion." I looked at Lyn and we both shrugged. Can't believe that worked. Everyone laughed and nodded their approval.

"All right! Lyndis' Legion it is." I cried out. Everyone laughed and smiled. Mika joined in and his personality was actually quite different from what we thought. Instead of cold and ominous he was happy going and weird. All together, for the rest of the night we spent it around the fire we made and went off to our tents to rest.

-X-

"You realize I don't trust you. Don't you?" I called to Mika when it was our shift to watch the night. He nodded and I sat down next to him. "I don't trust you but I respect you." He looked at me strangely and I laughed.

"You're strong." He nodded in understanding and a smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"You know. For saving my life."

"Yeah well. I was just passing by." I glared at him and he glared back. In a matter of minutes we broke out laughing. We quickly covered out mouths as to not wake the others up. In a matter of seconds I turned serious.

"What are you here for?" Now he turned serious.

"I can't tell you. Do not worry, it doesn't concern you." I glared at him hard.

"But it concerns Lyn doesn't it?" He became silent and I sighed. "if it concerns Lyn, it concerns me. I like you Mika. Don't make me kill you."

"What makes you think you can?"

"You'll see." And that was the end of that. The rest of the night was quiet and soon it would be our turn to rest and another battle to come.

* * *

There you go! Hope you guys liked it! Also please RRR! Until next time! Bye!


	6. Chapter 4x: Information

Hey guys! This is a filler on how Florina, Mika, and Wil got to where Lyn and the rest of the gang are now. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Do not own Fire Emblem or any characters except mine.

Now then without futher ado... Here's the filler!

* * *

Chapter 4x: Information

"Florina! Turn! Not to the left! Right!" Fiora, my sister, instructed me. I turned to the right but I was too late. I crashed into another Pegasus knight and began to fall. "Florina!" I landed with a heavy thud with the other Pegasus knight next to me also fallen.

"Florina! Are you alright?" Fiora asked me.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. How about you Huey?" I purred to my Pegasus. She nudged me enthusiastically so I knew she was alright.

"I'm fine. _Thanks _for asking." Farina, my other sister muttered back sarcastically. Fiora sighed and I began to fret.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry I crashed into you." I began. Farina waved it off and then smirked.

"Doesn't matter. You're paying me anyways." When Fiora heard that she hit Farina on the head. "OW!" I giggled and smiled.

"It's ok Fiora. I'll pay."

"Oh no you won't!" she started.

"Oh what harm will it do to give her _sister_ some gold?" Farina asked her, smirking. Fiora glared at Farina and I sighed.

"Fiora, Farina." I began but was stopped when my teacher showed up. "Hello, General."

"Florina, Farina, Fiora." She nodded at each of us and began her usual preaching about what to do to become a good Pegasus knight. "Now then Florina, I think it's time." At this I looked up confused.

"Ex-excuse me?" I squeaked out. My instructor smiled and pushed me toward the door.

"I think you're ready to become a full fledged Pegasus knight!" she smiled at me warmly.

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAT?" I screamed.

"Florina! Keep your voice down!" the General told me. I nodded but my whole body was shaking nervously.

"Never thought somebody would say that to Florina!" Farina whispered to Fiora. Fiora sighed and watched the situation carefully when a soldier came rushing in.

"Miss Fiora! The Queen has call for you!" Fiora nodded and dismissed the soldier. She bowed respectively to each of us then took her leave. Farina sniffed the air and smiled.

"Oh. Got to go! I'll see you later Florina!" With that said Farina rushed out the door. What the heck?

"Alright Florina, the test will consist of the normal dill routines except you'll have to do the dodging with real arrows and for the fighting portion, you'll have to fight me." I nodded uncertainly. "Alright Florina, do you want to wait until tomorrow to do this or today?" I thought about it and decided.

"I'll do it tomorrow." My instructor hid a smile.

"Why is that?"

"Although I would like to do it today, it's better to rest up and be certain of my strength before engaging in a battle I could've rested for beforehand." I answer honestly. She nodded approval and walked out.

"What am I going to do?"

-X-

"Soooo hungrrryy…." I groan. I saw my vision slipping and fell. "Wil my boy, you should've stopped at that last inn…" With that I slipped into the embraces of darkness and fell asleep.

-X-

"…do you understand?" I nodded and stood. "You understand I will _not_ tolerate failure." I nodded again and went out of the room.

"The things I do for money…" I walked out into the gardens and smiled. "Nothing to do about it now… Better go pack." I walked to my room until a servant stopped me.

"Do you perhaps need anything Master Mika?" I thought about it and smiled.

"Apples and bananas," I replied simply and entered my room, leaving the serving boy outside confused and conflicted.

"Every time I brought him apples and bananas, he laughs…" the serving boy thought irritated. "I hate this job, I hope the Marquess get better soon." With that the serving boy went to go get the apples and bananas I wanted.

-X-

"Are you ready for your test today?" I nodded and touched my hand to my forehead in a salute. "Good. Farina! Come out!" Farina came out, her own Pegasus saddled and ready for action.

"Sister? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting paid for this." She smiled happily. I smiled back nervously.

"I am so tired, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night… I was too nervous to sleep." I thought to myself irritated.

"Florina? Did you get that?"

"Ye-Yes!" I mumbled out. I got on Huey and began my normal drills while being assessed on how well I'm doing things. I was just getting into the rhythm of things when an arrow flew right in front of me. To my astonishment, it was Farina shooting up at me. After seeing the first one coming, I knew when the others were coming too and finished the first part of my test easily.

"Good job Florina! Now then the second part…"

-X-

"I woke up confused and warm. "Where am I?"

"Look he woke!"

"Oh my gosh he's as cute awake as sleeping."

"He is so adorable!" A mass of squeals and squeaks erupted behind the closed door and I started to wonder. I got up and opened the door all the way.

"Excuse me. Do you ladies perhaps know where I'm at?" I asked the mass of females. They all squealed in delight.

"You're at the local inn!"

"Did you see how polite he is?"

"He's so cute!" I smiled awkwardly at them and that just caused them to squeal more. I moved my way through them as they followed me down the stairs. I made my way to the innkeeper who thankfully is a guy.

"Excuse me…"

-X-

"There. That's everything…" I mumbled to myself. "Let's get going." I snuck out quietly through the door and soon out the gate. The server who got the apples and bananas sighed irritated.

"Of course he left.." and ran back to the kitchen to give the apples and bananas back to the chef.

-X-

"So far you've passed every test with flying colors Florina!" I smiled and lowered my face a bit. My instructor frowned a bit but ignored it.

"She'll get over her nervousness in her own time." She thought to herself. "Ok, this is your last test." She took out her lance and got on her own Pegasus. I assumed my position on Huey and readied my lance as well. "GO!" We both took flight and I lunged at her with my lance. She dodged with ease and retaliated. The lance grazed my armor harmlessly as I flew higher up. Tactics started to runt through my mind as I started up into the sky.

"How am I supposed to think with that s sun beating down on me? Wait the sun. THAT'S IT!" I thought happily. I flew right behind the sun, blotting it out a bit. I saw my instructor fly up towards me lance held high. I waited until she was with reach and flew up. The sudden light stunned her for a few seconds and I used this chance to attack. I held my lance high and spun it. I shot it down at my instructor and she fell. I flew Huey quickly down to catch her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly. She smiled at me and got up. "Huh?"

"You pass." I was overflowed with emotions and stood motionless.

"I PASS!" I screamed.

-X-

I groaned, heavily annoyed. "Looks like I'll have to camp out tonight." I looked around for firewood and gathered some. "I really should've taken a horse with me…" I lit the fire and ate a meager meal. Memories of the past flooded me until one little girl holding a flower in front of me stopped me. I shook it off and smiled sadly.

"I'm a mercenary now… I'll never see her again, nor my family…" I bit of bitterly. I yawned and set up the tent, then went inside to sleep.

-X-

"…so that's your story huh?"

"Yes." I told the innkeeper. He sighed and scratched his head.

"I can let you use one of the rooms for a week top but afterwards, you'll have to leave." I nodded understanding as the females around us groaned and moaned. I ignored it and shook his hand. I made my way upstairs and shut the door behind me.

"What am I going to do?"

-X-

"CONGRATULATIONS FLORINA!" I heard everyone scream. I smiled and laughed. A meager feast as pulled out in front of us and all of my friends and family ate accordingly. I looked around for Fiora but didn't see her. I saw Farina in a corner and went up to her.

"Farina, do you know where Fiora is?" I asked her quietly. She leaned in and I repeated my question.

"Mission." She replied simply and I nodded.

"Too bad my sister isn't here to watch my graduation." I thought sadly. I enjoyed the party for a few moments until a knight came in shouting for me. I made my way through the crowd and talked to him.

"Florina… Your friend, the one you always talk about in the plains. Well the Plains was attacked and word has it that there was a sole survivor and she left." I nearly fainted at the words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I ran out of the room hearing this and loaded my items on Huey as quickly as possible. Farina came in suddenly and whistled.

"Farina…" She came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're worried but-" I stopped her there and hissed.

"She's my best friend Farina! I have to go to her aid!" Farina held me by both arms now and whispered to me.

"I know you're worried about her but it's the middle of the night! Go tomorrow. I'll set up an excuse for you to leave then alright?" I listened to her words carefully and nodded. They made sense.

"Alright. Thank you." I whispered to her and she nodded. Farina rushed out and I stood there. Despite the wisdom to Farina's words, I have to go now.

"I'm sorry Farina…" I saddled Huey and took flight. Huey neighed at me as soon as we took flight and I smiled.

"Sorry Huey but this is really important to me." As if she understood she whinnied quietly. "Thanks girl." Little did I know Farina was standing at the exact same spot I was at before and stared up at the dark sky.

"You so owe me Flo."

* * *

Yeah... this is not my favorite chapter but I thought it was needed. I hope you guys liked it anyways though! Ok please RRR! Until next time... BYE!


	7. Chapter 5: Midnight Attack

Here it is Chapter 5! I hope you guys like it and please review! Also, I will be changing the first few chapters to make it better so you may notice changes. Ok then without further ado... here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters except mine

* * *

Chapter 5: Midnight Attack

"Hello?" I heard a timid voice call out. I immediately became alert to the sound and I heard Mika stiffen at the voice. He and I looked at each other and remained silent. "Is anybody…" and then it drifted off. I started to sweat drop, holding my tome close to me as I saw Mika edge towards the voice, sword in hand. I moved towards the voice as well and saw a small woman on the ground, hand on her leg. I immediately disregarded my worry and came to inspect her leg.

"Jen… That's dangerous. We don't know if we can trust her." I looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thanks for worrying about me but she's harmless. She didn't even carry a knife with her." I informed him. Upon closer inspection, Mika realized I was right. He held his peace while I inspected her leg.

"Miss. I'm fine… This is from a childhood disease. I was actually wondering if you saw my husband…" At this she took out a sketch of a man, I looked it over and showed it to Mika. He shook his head and I did likewise.

"I'm sorry we haven't Miss…"

"Natalie… Call me Natalie." She told me warmly.

"Well Natalie, perhaps you'll share your story with us." I made a motion for Mika to help me take Natalie to the fire. I gave her my canteen of water to drink from and she drank greedily.

"Thank you." I nodded and waited for her to begin. "You see my leg is damaged from a childhood disease." At this Mika interrupted and muttered sarcastically.

"We know!" I elbowed him in the side and motioned for her to continue.

"You see because my leg is like this it's painful to walk and well my husband is working to get money to pay for medicine to cure my leg." In the firelight, I inspected it some more and saw that a special type of medicine would be needed to cure it. "I'm afraid he's involved in something dangerous and I don't want him to get hurt over this small injury." I gaped at this, I know how painful this disease is, in some cases, if not treated immediately, your leg can be frozen and never move again.

"Natalie… I know how much it hurts. You don't have to lie." Natalie smiled warmly at me.

"I'm alright."

"I know it's painful. I had this disease before." Natalie's face immediately became worried.

"Are you alright now?" I saw her face contorted in worry and pain. I smiled; she's going to make a wonderful mother.

"Yes. My family was able to buy the cure the day I got it." She sighed relieved.

"I'm so glad. For one so young, it's good that you cured it this quickly." Something in me was telling me to help her.

"Natalie, I can help you with your-" I began until Mika tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at him annoyed.

"Enemies…" he whispered. Instantly, my cool demeanor vanished, taken over by my racing mind.

"Wake up the others. Tell them to be quiet though. Take Natalie inside and protect her. I'll stay out here and survey the surroundings and enemies for a bit." He nodded and helped Natalie inside the fort. I got up and brushed my skirt. I thought about dousing the fire but saw no point, they already knew we were here. I looked at the old fort we chose to rest at and saw two openings, big enough to fit Sain's and Kent's horses. Unfortunately, the horses are sleeping so there'll be gaps in between. Florina can't fly Huey either. ARRRGH! I spun around angrily when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"My lovely Jenny. You called for us?" I was so tempted to knock Sain out but I needed him awake right now.

"Yes. Enemy attack. Now be quiet and listen carefully. Kent, Sain, and Lyn fill up the entrance here. Florina, Wil follow me." I began but Mika cut me off.

"What about me?"

"I told you protect Natalie." Lyn stopped me there.

"Who?"

"The woman that entered with Mika to get you guys."

"A woman huh?" I was _so_ close to knocking Sain out.

"Sain, I swear. If this was a morning attack and we were well organize, I would kno-"

"Look out!" Kent pushed me to the ground as an arrow whizzed pass us. He took my hand and helped me up.

"Th-thank you." He nodded acknowledgement and I sighed. Here comes the hard part.

"Everybody has their weapons?" They all nodded. "Good. You have your orders. Move out!" Sain and Kent stood at the entrance with Lyn while Wil, Florina, and Mika followed me.

"Damn it! I knew there was another entrance! At least it's smaller than the first one…" I thought irritated. "Florina! You and Wil stand guard here!" I began when I heard a crack. "Do this. I'll be back in a minute." I already heard the sounds of battle and sounds of blood pouring from someone's body. Screams were erupted but I heard none I recognized so I held my ground. I soon realized Mika was still following me. I saw the crack and frowned. It's going to break soon…

"Mika! Stay here. I'll get you back up." I ran back to the entrance with Wil and Florina. There weren't many enemies there… "Wil! Go back Mika up! He's down there." I pointed in the direction Mika was at. He nodded and ran to aid Mika.

"Florina! Look out!" I called to her as I saw a hand axe whip through the air. It barely missed Florina. Florina nearly retaliated back when a timid voice cried out.

"Wait! Dorcas?" Natalie screeched as she ran from the safety of the fort.

"Natalie? What are you doing here?" the figure asked worriedly as he hugged Natalie.

"I came to see you. I got worried you got involved in something dangerous…" Dorcas sighed and smiled sadly.

"I can't fight against Natalie. I'll join you. Natalie go inside." She nodded and walked back inside. I smiled, happy they were happy together. I was content until I heard a blood-curling scream. It wasn't the enemies; it was one of my own. I ran to the entrance where Lyn was and nearly froze. On the ground, trying to stop the blood from pouring out was Shadow.

"Shadow!" I screeched. I took out my vulneraries immediately and poured them on his wounds while pouring another in his mouth. I was scared half to death so the vulnerary missed its mark several times. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Milady…" Shadow whispered weakly. Sain stared down at me horrified.

"Is he…?" I ignored him and continued pouring the vulneraries.

"You'll be fine. I know you'll be." I whispered to him. His hand came up to my face and brushed away a tear.

"Milady… Don't cry… I'm not that weak." I nodded. I poured my final vulnerary and saw he was fine now. I lifted his body up and into the relative safety of the cavern. I came back out in a second and Sain looked down apologetic.

"I'm sorry I had no-" I ignored him and walked out further. Lyn grasped my hand and stopped me.

"Are you crazy? It's dark! Don't go out there! They'll ambush you!" Lyn hissed at me. I looked at her with calm eyes.

"Lyn. We have to end this soon. Florina, Mika, Wil, Kent, Sain, you. You guys are all tired out already. I just ran around. I have the energy to finish this." I brushed her aside and walked towards the boss. Not scared at all. He laughed and smiled.

"Aw look. How sweet! The girl decided to come out to let me take her!" I heard the roar of laughter around me and ignored it. I took out my sword and held it up to his throat.

"One chance. Use it wisely." I murmured to him. His playful demeanor immediately stopped and he growled.

"Are you sure Girlie? You'll die if you fight against me. I really don't want to kill a merchandise." I looked at him with calm eyes.

"Your choice. I gave you a chance." I held my sword up and charged.

"Ha1 Foolish!" We began the battle and ended it quickly. "Wh-y?" he cried out, his body lifeless. I turned around to the crowd of men surrounding me.

"You guys want to try?" I asked in a lifeless tone.

"There's only one girl!"

"We can handle her!"

"Then why don't you go?" Cries of annoyance spread through the crowd like wildfire. Suddenly, cries of pain were heard at every corner of the crowd. I looked astonished at the mound of lifeless bodies around. In the middle was Mika. I heard a solid 'thunk' and turned to see Wil. I felt a body touch my back and realized Lyn was behind me. Kent and Sain stood beside me and Lyn while Florina and Dorcas stood at the fortress to protect Natalie and Shadow. I smirked.

"_So_ who's first?" At first some people hesitated but eventually the crowd dispersed and ran for their lives. I smiled.

"Thanks you guys…" I began but suddenly saw my vision swim. I vaguely saw Shadow in front of me and fainted.

-X-

"What the?" I murmured as I woke up in the arms of someone. I tried to turn and felt a sharp pain. "OW!"

"Don't turn. You're injured." I heard Sain whisper to me. I turned my face up and blushed. His face was so close. If I didn't know better I would say he would be a good potential husband.

"Milady. You should be careful!" I heard a voice beside me. I turned in that direction and my smile widened. I wriggled out of Sain's grasp and went to hug Shadow.

"Shadow!" I murmured happily. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…" I heard him whisper back. I heard a cough beside me and realized Mika and the whole gang was there too. Natalie came up to me and hugged me. A lot of hugging is going on today aren't there?

"Thank you…" I smiled and hugged her back.

"Natalie. I can help you get the medicine for your leg… that's what I was trying to tell you." She looked shocked while Dorcas looked bewildered. "It'll take some time but I will get you your medicine." Dorcas and Natalie stepped out for a moment and came back in a few minutes later.

"I will come with you guys." I smiled and shook my head.

"I would rather you take care of Natalie."

"Please. If you were to give me the medicine while I can give nothing back, I would not be able to accept it." I nodded. It was understandable.

"Thank you."

"I'll take Natalie back to the village and come back as soon as I can." Everybody nodded and they left. An awkward silence ensued once they left.

"Sooooo who wants to eat?" I asked them all. Lyn came up to me and slapped me, hard. I looked up at her bewildered. "Owwww."

"You could've died out there!" I looked up at her with calm eyes.

"You could've too."

"That was reckless!"

"You are too." Lyn glared at me and I sighed. "Look, Lyn. I ended the battle didn't I?"

"Yes…" she grudgingly conceded the point to me. I continued my advantage much to Lyn's annoyance.

"The battle wouldn't have ended for a while if I didn't do that. We could've all gotten killed if the rush of people had kept coming at us." Lyn held her tongue. She had nothing left to say. "Ok I win! Now who wants to eat? I'm starving!" Laughter quickly swept the air as I asked for food. We all ate as much as we could spare of our rations and ate happily. The perfect end to a annoying day.

-X-

"What are you doing here Shadow?" I asked him once everyone was asleep. Everyone knew that after such a battle no group would want to charge at us after the major win we had. Still, I volunteered to be the guard for the night.

"Knew I was till awake huh?" I smiled.

"Of course. Now then answer the question." His face now grew grim.

"You left."

"Yes."

"We all got worried. None of us could come out to find you though because of our duties and you knew that." I nodded. Now his face grew angry. "Why? We could've…" He drifted off there, not knowing what to say.

"What? You could've done what?" Again he remained silent. "There was nothing you could've done."

"I can drag your ass back to Tania with me." He told me.

"And what? I'll sneak out again. You know that."

"But you're the-"

"Hold your tongue! There's only so much I am willing to reveal in front of you." I stared into the dark fort as Mika came walking in. He smiled lazily.

"Knew I was there huh?"

"You're not exactly the quietist person I know." Shadow looked at me in bewilderment. He didn't hear that and he was a thief- correction assassin!

"There's nothing I can do to get you to come back… Jen?" I nodded. Silence enshrouded us until Mika started singing.

"Apples and bananas… Lalalala." I stared up at him completely confused. I saw him do a weird face and burst out laughing. Shadow stared at me and chuckled. Mika's face remained silly until I regained control of my laughter.

"I'm sorry Shadow." He smiled.

"At least you're following what you believe." I nodded. Shadow walked into the fort, leaving Mika and me behind.

"Hey Mika…. I told you a piece of my past. It's your turn now." He shrugged.

"Why should I?"

"Cuz I think I may already know who and why you're here. Spill or you won't get to see the light of day again." He stared into my eyes and saw complete seriousness.

"Fine."

* * *

Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Well you'll have to read to find out! Also please RRR! It is actually making me update faster. So yeah please RRR and until next time. BYE!


	8. Chapter 5x: A Vague Mention

Hey guys! Updates are still pretty slow so sorry about that. Anyway please RRR.

Disclaimer: I do not own FE or any of its characters

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 5x: A Vague Mention

"I was abandoned when I was 7. I had to live my life as a mercenary. There was nothing I could do. I needed money for food. I needed to live." Mika began warily. I nodded.

"I wanted to quit this life. I got the wish in exchange for this job."

"Which is to kill Lyn?" Mika hesitated but nodded. I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Look I already figured that part out on my own. What I want to know is will you do it." He shrugged. "Look Mika. I told you before. I like you but if your objective is to kill Lyn I will have to kill you first."

"Look. I told you a small bit of my past and that's all I'm willing to say." Mika got up and headed for the ruined barracks. He stopped when I called to him.

"Mika! If you betray Lyn you're betraying me. You gave me the confirmation of your objective that's good enough for me." He turned and smiled. It never reached his eyes. He turned around again and went inside.

"Why does things have to be so complicated?" I nodded off then, staring into the embers of the small fire. Next thing I knew, Sain was lifting me into the ruined fortress. He was silent even when he realized I was awake.

"Jenny. You should rest, Kent and I are taking over this shift ok?" he whispered softly. I nodded and he left. I couldn't sleep though. I knew Mika was lying.

"I met him before, I know it. I seriously doubt that he's a mercenary by choice. I know I met him but where is still the question." I started running through my childhood when one in particular caught my mind. "No way he's…" I blanked out then, the need for sleep completely clouded my eyes and I fell into a deep slumber.

-X-

"What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can tell her who I really am." I thought irritated. "She'll hate me. What's worse is I'll disappoint her." I rubbed my temples then.

"What can I do? I don't know why I value her opinion of me so much. I never did care before. Why now?" My head throbbed then. I ignored it and continued thinking. "She's so much like the girl I knew back then." Then it hit me.

"Don't tell me she's…" I blacked out then and sleep soon took over me.

-X-

I glanced at Jenny and Mika. He sighed and frowned. "It's amazing how both of them realized and then fell asleep at the same time…" I got up and walked outside. I nodded a greeting to Kent and Sain and muttered to them I was going to pee. I headed towards the forest and h saw a small figure.

"Mirage."

"Shadow… How is she?"

"Fine." We stood in silence then. I sighed and frowned. "I suppose you want to know if she'll come back." He nodded and my frown went into a scowl. "She's not coming back." Mirage straightened at the sound of that and headed for the clearing. "What do you plan to do?"

"Take her back, by force if need be."

"I won't let you." Mirage startled in surprise hearing that. "She is needed here."

"She is not ready to face the coldness of war."

"She's the same age as us and even she has seen the truth of wars. She'll live here. We'll go back to Tania." Mirage gritted his teeth.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to lose her. What can I say to her parents? What can we say to everyone?" I slapped him then.

"Listen to yourself. Brother, she'll be fine. She may be a clumsy, stupid, and cocky girl but she is strong. I've seen her fight up close, as have you. She'll survive and come back." Mirage hissed and walked away then.

"He's still so hung up about the past…" With that said I walked back to the campsite into the fortress. I looked for the tactician and found her curled up in her blanket. I went towards her and sat down. I smiled when she murmured about Mirage and her fighting.

"Why can't things go back to the old times?" I whispered softly. She frowned then and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. More tears followed and I sighed.

"Morning can't come soon enough…"

* * *

Yeah... This didn't turn out quite as planned. I don't even like how I made this chapter but I can't come up with anything else so that's that's. I hope you guys liked it anyways though. Even if it was crappy. Oh and please RRR but don't review if you're gonna tell me how crappy this chapter is cause I already know that. Again I'll repeat please RRR and until next time BYE!


	9. Chapter 6: Farewell For Now

Hey guys! This is one of my fastest updates yet! I hope you guys like it and please RRR!

Disclaimer: Do not own FE or any of its characters except mine.

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Farewell For Now

I hugged Shadow close to me and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. Tell that to everyone." He nodded and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Stay safe." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left. I turned around to face Lyndis' Legion when a messenger pigeon fell on my head and another fell on Wils'.

"What the?" I took the pigeon off my head and opened the not attached to it. I read it over until I realized it wasn't for me. "Florina, this is for you."

"Huh?" she squeaked out. She rushed forward and took the note from my hand. She read it over and frowned. At the same time, Wil was growling.

"I have to go back home." Both of them muttered at the same time. I frowned then.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my sister and a squad of Pegasus knights is leaving on a dangerous mission and all of the graduated Pegasus knights must go to see them off. I-I'm sorry Lyn…" Lyn shook her head and nodded. We all turned towards Wil then.

"My childhood friend has a fever… I have to go see her. Apparently it could be fatal." We all nodded in understanding.

"Florina, you're going to have to fly Wil to his hometown on your way to Ilia." At this Florina looked horrified. Lyn was about to interfere when I interrupted. "Listen, we need all of the soldiers we can get to fight against Lundgren. We need you guys back as soon as possible and Wil won't reach Pherae much less his hometown on foot." I walked up to Florina and held onto her hand gently.

"Please Florina?" She flinched and her eyes welled up.

"O-ok…." She whispered softly.

"Thank you." With that settled, Florina and Wil flew on Huey to Pherae and then to Ilia. I felt a hard glare on me and turned reluctantly.

"Jenny…"

"Yes?" I asked on guard. I knew how close Lyn and Florina were and did not want to get killed.

"Why would you make Florina go do that?" she growled at me menacingly.

"I had to. Wil and Florina needed to go back home and this will help Florina anyway."

"How so?" Lyn asked angrily. Poison was dripping from each word as she tried to remain in control of her emotions.

"Florina has to get over her phobia of men. She has to or she won't become a good Pegasus knight. There I said it." Lyn glared at me full of hate. I've never seen her so angry. I realized the minute I said that I crossed a line I shouldn't have. "Listen Lyn…"

"Enough! There's no use talking to you. I can't believe I ever wanted to travel with you…" she told me, disappointment etched in her voice. I felt deeply hurt by this but didn't show it.

"So what? You want me to leave?" I asked her nonchalantly. She glared at me but shook her head.

"No. Unfortunately, I know I need your help" she turned on me then. "C'mon we're moving out." She told the others. I pulled up my hood then. This day is starting out terribly. Mika came up to me then and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. Lyn still cares for you." I smiled back and nodded. Too bad I didn't believe him. I hurt Lyn and she hurt me. We won't have that bond we had anytime soon or maybe never.

"Maybe I was too blunt…" We rode on in awkward silence with Lyn buddying up with Kent and Sain and I. Mika was fine with walking and we switch every hour or so. While I was riding with Sain, I started thinking about what happened these past few days.

"I started to travel, I fainted and Lyn found me, we soon met Kent and Sain, we head to Caelin and found Wil, Florina, and Mika, we were attacked during midnight, we have a new recruit, Wil and Florina has to leave, Dorcas hasn't shown yet (said he will catch up later), got into a fight with Lyn, and here I am at the present." I thought rapidly. "Well this journey turned out like NOTHING I thought it would be." I continued with my thoughts until Sain nudged me.

"Milady Jenny, why are you so deep in thoughts? Ah!" He frowned then. "A lady such as yourself should not have a frown on her face. Please take that frown away and bring forth your lovely smile." He smiled widely then to show emphasis. I giggled then.

"There. You're acting like yourself again." Sain thought to himself contented. He was happily riding with his horse when I suddenly cried out.

"Jenny?" he asked worriedly. Looking down at the crumpled body underneath him. I shushed him and cupped my hands over my eyes.

"Enemies. Get ready everyone!" I called to them. Everyone assembled their weapons and we began the brawl.

-X-

"Hmm. Lyn head up and kill that brigand. Kent back her up and fight that mercenary. Sain, your with Mika to the west. I'm heading northeast to fight the archers." I told them slowly and carefully. Lyn stopped me there.

"Whoa. You're going alone? No way that's happening." She told me sternly. I laughed heartlessly.

"I thought you didn't care what I did. Don't worry. I thought this out." I told her, trying to cover up the harshness of my tone. Lyn looked away and I did too. Ahhh- I'm an idiot. I shook my head and looked to see if Dorcas is back. Nope. I scrathed the back of my head and let loose a sigh.

"MOVE OUT!" I screamed. Everyone rushed for their sides, blocking arrows as they went. Lyn and Kent made quick work of their enemies in front of them, getting few injuries. Sain and Mika on the other hand weren't working well together. Mika kept going close up when Sain decided to thrust with his lance and Sain decided to use his sword to attack when Mika decided to run up and attack with his sword. In simpler terms, Mika and Sain were killing each other.

Me on the other hand went straight into the lair of the arrows. Getting many cuts and scrapes but nothing fatal. I went straight up and used my fire spell. I killed many but nearly got killed just as much. My biggest mistake was attacking a mage in red. He didn't hesitate and attacked me back. His fire burned my arm and I screamed in agony. I looked up and saw a bouncing girl with pink hair look down at me.

"Erk! Look at what you did! You hurt a girl!" she complained as she healed the injury on Erk's leg. He shrugged and glared down at the figure on the floor.

"You were the one to say 'protect me!' so it isn't my fault Serra." Erk shot back. Although he had a look of guilt on his face. Serra's face turned red and she pouted.

"Well she isn't an enemy so you shouldn't have done that! You aren't supposed to hit a lady. Don't you know that? Gosh Erk!" Serra huffed haughtily. Erk rubbed his temple and read his tome until another enemy came and he shot a fireball at them. Serra went towards me just as I got up. Arm still burning and flesh starting to peel off. Blood was flowing freely from my arm and legs to the ground like water from a waterfall.

"Hmm this is pretty bad. I _suppose_ I should take care of that." She muttered to me. I glared at her openly.

"You suppose? You guys are the one's to do this in the first place!" I hissed back. She shrugged, ignoring my comment. She took out her staff and muttered a few words and healed me. A warm blue light engulfed me. I immediately felt better. I reluctantly nodded my thanks and started to move out when she came back to me grinning.

"Hey! HEY!" she screamed in my ear. I turned around glaring.

"What?" I screeched.

"Why don't we work together to finish this? After all, you guys are the reason we're in this anyways! Some family problems should be kept to yourself!" Serra complained and continued to do so. I stared at the mage, hoping he will save me from this nightmare. He smirked and moved out. I glared at him as he walked away. I sighed for the umpteenth time today and turned to Serra. I smiled sweetly and used the same high-pitched voice she uses.

"Serra! Dear!" She stopped talking and turned to me expectantly. I swallowed my pride and continued. "I am like _so_ sorry for getting you into this mess! Truly! We would be grateful to have your help!" Serra nodded appreciatively.

"Of course! I wish other people saw it this way! My goodness it is so great someone finally understands me! Tell me, what's your name?" I told her and she frowned.

"Why does it sound so familiar?" I gulped nervously and smiled.

"Serra. As much as I would _love_ to continue to talk to you, I do need to get back to the fight. Why don't you head back to your bodyguard? I'm _sure_ he would need your amazing abilities!" I told her happily. It's getting easier to talk tot his girl! She nodded understanding and ran to her bodyguard. The minute she reached him she screamed Erk's ear off. Erk turned to m and looked like he was pleading for my help. I shrugged and smirked and walked away. Serves him right!

-X-

"What was that scream?" Sain and I asked each other at the same time. I glared at him. This jerk has been giving me more wounds than the enemy was!

I answered him haughtily, "How should I know? I've been trying to avoid your clumsy sword stroke!" Sain scoffed at this.

"You've been getting in _my_ way!" Sain replied back. At that moment a brigand decided to pop up and attack Sain. He got pierced in the arm and hissed. I went up to the brigand and attacked him. I dodged his clumsy movement while I attacked him head on. Apparently an archer decided to shoot me at that moment and it hit me in the leg. Lovely.

"Hey Sain if you're ready to BACK ME UP I would appreciate it!" I hissed at the knight. The knight glared at me before riding off to kill the archer. I continued to fight the brigand and eventually connected my sword with his skull. Blood poured on me like a faucet. I wiped the disgusting blood off of my sword on the grass when I dropped it accidentally. I went to retrieve it when a javelin hissed pass my head. I glanced up at the close shave and saw Sain rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry!" he called to me. I glared at the knight and went up to him. He got off his horse to get his javelin when I grabbed his collar.

"You're trying to kill me!" I accused him.

"No! I'm not. It was all by accident! I swear!" I glared at him and released his collar when I heard a shout from Lyn to let go.

"Bah! Try it again and I won't let you off that easily." I told him bitterly. I walked off and went in search of Jenny. That scream must've been hers.

-X-

"Kent that scream1" I called to Kent horrified. Kent shook his head.

"It's lady Jenny. I think she's fine though! Wait Milady!" Kent called after me. I ignored him and cut down the enemies in front of me. Anger flooded my mind as I went off in the direction of the scream. I was stopped when I saw Kent in front of me.

"Move Kent." I told him simply.

"Milady. I don't mean to ignore your orders but Milady Jenny will be fine. Right now we have a task to perform. Look. Milady Jenny's standing up. She'll be fine." I nodded reluctantly when I saw an archer come out from behind the bushes and took aim at Kent.

"Kent look out!" I screamed as I pushed his horse, causing it to startle and me to fall. Instead of its initial target, the arrow was aimed at me because of the sudden neighing of the horse. I felt the sharp metal of the arrow pierce my skin. I screamed in pain as it burrowed deeper into my skin. It was dug deep in my leg.

-X-

"Lyn!" I screamed in horror when I saw the arrow cut through to the other side of her leg. "Serra! Help!" I called to her as I ran towards Lyn. I gently took the arrow out of her leg as she hissed in pain. I poured some water into the wound to wash it out when Serra arrived. She healed Lyn's leg with no hesitation.

"Thank you." Lyn told her.

"Oh your welcome. I did say I was going to help out after all. Why are we fighting these people anyways? I mean I am a lady for pete's sate so why do _I_ have to fight against these oafs?" Serra complained. I put on my smile and high-pitched voice again. I thanked her for her help and introduced who Lyn was. Serra gasped. "You're _the_ Marquess's daughter?" Lyn nodded and got up.

"C'mon Lyn, we have to finish the boss everyone is waiting." Lyn nodded and rushed ahead. I stayed behind and waited for Serra. Erk came over and stood next to me.

"Serra. Let's go." Erk told her. Serra shook her head slowly.

"No. Let's help them Erk." She leaned in closer to Erk now. "It's always good to have someone of high social standings in your debt after all!" She turned towards me now.

"Jenny. We would like to join your band." I shrugged.

"How much would you want?" I asked them Serra answered before Erk.

"None at all! We'll be glad to help a friend." I shrugged.

"Sure we could use the help." I told her and the deal was sealed.

"It'll be stupid to refuse free help. Sure! We'll be glad to have you guys!" I told her. I smirked at the mage next to me. He looked near ready to kill himself. I felt bad. "If of course Erk is willing." He looked up in surprise.

"I'll go where Serra goes. My job lies with her right now." He replied simply.

"Goody!" Serra clapped her hands and ran off to where Lyn just killed the boss. Erk clasped onto my arm and looked confused.

"Why ask me?"

"This is your decision too. Now c'mon. I grabbed his hand and ran off towards Lyn and the others." He looked at me in irritation but I can see a hint of a smile there. Lyn ran up to me and hugged me. I must've looked as surprised as I felt because Mika laughed.

"I was so worried! I'm glad you're ok." Lyn whispered to me. I replied 'Me too.' After two more seconds of the hug, she released me. I looked around at the battlefield and scoffed.

"Guess we'll have to set up camp a little ways back. It's too dark already and Wil, Florina, and Dorcas need to be able to know where we are. Besides I do not want to sleep on a battlefield." Everyone nodded agreement. "By the way Erk and Serra will be traveling with us from now on. Everyone agreed full heartedly, especially Sain until he realized how much Serra was like him. I decided to room with Serra to even the tents out more. This is going to be a long night.

-X-

Everyone set up camp a bit back of the battlefield. Even though we all knew the fresh sight of blood in the morning will be there, we all decided it would be for the best. Besides the sight of the battlefield early in the morning will remind us of why we're fighting. Even after the brief battle we had and through the blood of everything, everyone was smiling. We ate and started talking. Serra irritating Erk, Lyn and Kent talking about the Marquess, Mika and Sain argueing, everything was how it should be.

I chuckled to myself quietly and smiled. "Why can't things stay this way?" I mumbled out. No one seems to notice what I said. I looked at the sky and saw the bright stars. My gaze lingered there and I didn't even realize everyone retired for the night. We did set up times for watching duties before hand but I did expect **somebody** to tell me they were going to turn in for the night. I only realized when Mika sat next to me.

"You ok?" I shook my head.

"If you mean the relationship between Lyn and me, no. We're still not on good terms yet. She merely accepted me as an ally again." Mika chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Stop that!" He didn't and continued to mess with me. He only stopped when I elbowed him in the side. He groaned in mock pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Well how's your day going?" Mika shrugged and glared.

"Never want to be paired up with Sain again." I laughed at that. He continued with his serious look. "Who says I'm kidding? I'm serious. Never again will I partner with him, he nearly killed me!" I laughed and smiled. We remained silent for a little bit. I looked back up at the sky and saw the crescent moon revealed. I was just enjoying the gentle moonlight when Mika spoke.

"Happy?" Mika asked me. I was startled but then a smiled placed on my lips.

"Yeah."

* * *

How'd you like it? I thought it was A LOT better than my last one. I hope you guys liked it of course. So as always please review! Until next time... BYE!


	10. Chapter 7: Awkward Encounter

Hey guys! SInce Matt was acting so out of character I redid that part! Well then go ahead to the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Awkward Encounter

(Jenny POV)

"Lyn! You got to slow down! Geez! We all can't move that fast you know!" After the battle yesterday, we decided to let Sain's and Kent's horse rest due to injuries. Kent's from enemies and Sain's from… an ally.

"You're the one that's too slow!" Ly muttered haughtily. Serra stepped right up to Lyn then.

"Actually Lyn, you are going too fast. I'm a damsel and I don't believe you have any right to make us walk so unlordly fast and you know-" I went right in front of Serra then, seeing Lyn ready to behead her.

"Oh my gosh Serra! Did you change your robe?" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh my god! I didn't think you would realize by how drab you dress but yes! I've been waiting for someone to realize ALL DAY! My gosh its so great to have an admirer!" I nodded several times, ignoring most of everything. "Perfect! We'll go the minute we reach town." I raised my eyebrow then.

"Excuse me what?" Serra sighed dramatically then.

"I said…" she went incredibly slow then. "That I'll take you shopping the minute we reach Araphen."

"My goodness! Serra I would LOVE to go shopping with you but I have an audience with the Marquess to speak for Lady Lyndis' behalf." I told her cheerfully. Serra frowned.

"Oh well! I guess Erky will have to shop with me!" At that Erk started to run. Fast. Thanks to Erk though, we made it to Araphen in half the time we thought we would.

"Erky! Thanks to you we made it in a lot of time to spare! Now you me and Jenny can shop together!" Erk and I both cringed at that. I nodded.

"Well Serra, dear… I want to- I mean I would love to but since we got here early, I was thinking of gathering information, you know!" Serra shook her head.

"No way! Mikie can do that!" I giggled at that.

"You mean Mika?"

"Yup Mikie!" I laughed even louder than before.

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!" Mika whispered darkly next to me. I jumped at his voice.

"When'd you get here?"

"When I heard your laughter. Now I wish I hadn't!" Mika muttered about to walk away.

"Wait a second Mikie!" I snickered then while Mika glared daggers at me. "I need you to take care of Jenny's duties so she can go shopping with me!" My face blanched at this. Mika snickered at my reaction.

"Sure I would be delighted to!" Mika said smiling. I swear I am going to kill him. Serra giggled excitedly and started to drag me store after store while Mika mockingly waved a piece of white cloth and crying saying 'I'll miss you'.

"Screw him." I muttered darkly. The first shop had a bunch of frilly dresses. "Oh goddess no…"

"Go try these on Jenny!" Serra shoved some lacy and frilly dresses at me while I moaned. I reluctantly went to a dressing room and changed into a cut dress, collared up but no shoulders are covered and a cut in the right leg. A dragon was also rising up from the bottom right to the left shoulder.

"Hmm not bad! Of course not as pretty as how **I** would've made it look but not bad on you at all!" I smiled.

"Great! Then I'll just pay for this and leave!" I said smiling.

"What are you talking about? We should have you wear all of these dresses to see which is best! Now then chop-chop! Time's a wasting!" I sighed and resigned myself to it. It took literally all of the free time we have to find the top three dresses Serra liked on me.

"Perfect! Now then, its time for me!" I opened my mouth about to protest when Kent and Sain came bursting in.

"It's time milady, we should go meet the Marquess now." Kent murmured to me, ignoring the gazes he was getting from the ladies in the store. Sain on the other hand was flirting with each and every one of them for all he was worth. I scoffed at him. Kent sighed tiredly.

"Are you ready milady?" I nodded.

"Give me a minute." I walked into the dressing room and locked it shut.

"I never thought I would seriously end up wearing this here…" I shrugged on my silk dress and got out quietly. I watched Sain arouse everyone's attention towards him and smiled. "The less who know the better." I gripped onto Kent's arm while dragging him out. While leaving, we heard loud shuts of laughter and whistles of approval.

"Why are you dressed like that milady?"

"Better to be dressed properly in front of a Marquess don't you think?" he nodded confused. I got up on his horse while he swung up behind me. We decided that riding a horse would make the image look better. Although, preferably, it would've been better to use Sain's horse as well but he's hurt so we couldn't. We arrived in the castle quickly as the villagers looked up at us amazed. We entered the castle with ease and stepped down from Kent's horse. Kent got down first and held his hand to help me down. I took it and landed with grace. We entered the castle and stepped into the throne room. I saw the Marquess smile as we arrived.

"My goodness! I was expecting Lyndis not you Jenny!" I curtsied while Kent's mouth went a gape. "You! Knight! Step outside!" Kent opened his mouth to protest. I shook my head.

"Go. I'll only be a minute."

(Kent POV)

I paced outside for a good hour before Jenny came out. When she did I hurried up to her worriedly. "Well?"

"Well?" she drawed out.

"Do we have the supplies that we wanted?" I asked her annoyed. She smiled.

"But of course!"

(Jenny POV)

We rode back in awkward silence while Kent obviously contemplated asking how the Marquess knew me. When we finally arrived, Lyn and the others were anxiously looking at us.

"Well?" Lyn asked. Kent nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. Lyn immediately started to talk to Kent about all the information found and how much easier the journey will be now that we had the Marquess' aid.

"What's up with the dress?" Mika asked trying not to laugh.

"Have to look well dressed in front of a Marquess no?" He shrugged. Suddenly a loud shout was heard and running headed in our direction.

"Are you Lyndis?" a man asked as he went up to Lyn before any of us could blink.

"How did you-" Lyn never got to finish. An arrow whizzed towards her and dug into the heart of the man in front of her. A nomad rode up to us.

"Why did you kill that man?" Lyn asked him. The man blinked.

"He was going to kill you. Look." Lyn glanced at the dead body now and saw the man was holding a short blade hidden in his long sleeve shirt. Lyn's body went cold looking at that.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely, her feet numb from her close encounter with death. The man didn't even blink.

"I thought you were a defenseless Sacaen woman. I suppose I was wrong." The man began to turn his horse and trot away when another loud cry was heard.

"F-fire! There's a fire in the manor!" a woman cried as she watched the manor begin to flame up. The man growled and began to ride when a group of men blocked is passage.

"Move it! We're here for the woman!" Lyn hissed.

"I'm sorry they're here for me! I'll help you clear these men out." The man nodded. "What should I address you as?"

"Rath." And then he rode off ahead of us.

-X-

"Here's what we'll do. Using what Mika told me, I want Lyn to go north, that's where Rath was headed anyway. He trusts you far more than any of us since you're Sacaen. Kent, Sain, Serra, and Erk go east." At that Kent, Sain, and Erk cringed. "Mika, you're with me." Everyone nodded, albeit reluctantly. Everyone went to their post. I was about to head north when Mika grabbed my arm.

"Shouldn't you well change?" he asked eyeing me up and down. I looked down and shrugged.

"Hand me your sword." He shrugged and handed it to me. I cut the dress up to my knees and put the left over silk in my pouch. I handed him back the pouch and smiled.

"Much better!" Mika sighed. I turned to Mika and whispered to him.

"Go through the secret entrance and save the Marquess. I know you know where it is." Mika eyed me curiously.

"Come on Mika no more charades we both realize it now. Now go!" I turned him toward the secret entrance and kicked his ass.

-X-

"Eek! Erky! Help!" Serra screeched. Erk sighed and burned another enemy down. Serra frowned. "Oh my gosh Erk! There's blood on my dress! It's going to be _so_ hard to get off!" Erk rubbed his temple.

"That damn tactician is going to get it from me for pairing me with her…" Erk thought pissed. Erk looked up to tell Serra to calm down when Serra went inside the small chamber that Sain had just opened.

"This tile is so pretty~!" Serra squealed. With that, she stepped on it and a loud rumble was heard. Serra cried out in alarm and stepped back.

"W-What happened?" she asked in alarm. Everyone shrugged.

-X-

"What was that Rath?" Lyn asked worriedly. Rath looked towards east.

"Looks like your friends found a tile." Lyn looked up confused. "There are three tiles that must be stepped on to open the secret entrance." Lyn nodded, understanding dawned on her features.

"So there are two more."

"One." Rath muttered as he dispatched of the soldier in front of the second tile and stepped on it. An entrance opened up as the stench of blood rose up…

-X-

"You!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw a figure that I would've known asleep come towards me. I smiled and headed towards him.

"Matt? Dude its been so long! Good to see you!" I smiled as I stepped towards him.

"Good to see you too but you are so dead!"

I nodded. "I know but what are you doing here anyway?"

"Mission," Matthew told me immediately. "How about you?"

"Helping out Lyn."

"Oh the family feud thing?" I nodded again. "Perfect! I'll join you."

"Let me guess, your mission was to watch over Lyn and see if she is the true succesor."

"Yup! Right on the dot. Besides you need help right now so you can't refuse! Let's go!" The happy-go-lucky thief ran off then.

"I am so screwed."

-X-

Lyn and Rath stood in the entrance of the third tile in shock. Rising bile went up Lyn's throat. Bodies were literally torn to shreds as if a savage animal were looking for a meal. Blood and intestines were everywhere. As was the stench of death that hung heavily in the air. Lyn stood in horror at the sight bestowed upon her. Rath took the initiative and moved his steed forward. The gruesome scene shook even Rath. Rath took tentative steps forward. At last Rath found the last tile underneath a knight's body and stepped on it.

"That's the last one." He murmured shakily as the secret entrance opened. Rath turned towards his men and called firmly.

"Let's go!"

-X-

It was decided several minutes ago that Kent, Sain, Lyn, and I would go speak with the Marquess. As we entered, it was clear the Marquess wasn't pleased. The Marquess frowned as Lyn came forward.

"I apologize for these men attacking your manor." Lyn bowed lowly. 'These men were after me." The Marquess' frown deepened.

"As you know I have no reason to give you aid after what your silly family feud did to my manor." Lyn swallowed guiltily. "As for _you_, you did not mention that Lyndis was tainted with so much of those those _savages_." My mouth gritted in anger.

"Milord, I apologize for what happened to your manor but Lyn is NOT a savage." I smiled charmingly at him. The Marquess brushed me off.

"I do not care for apologies. In fact, I would like to withdraw my earlier offer of aid." My face blazed then. I was about to speak when Sain raised with an outburst.

"But you promised aid!" Sain cried in anger. Kent quieted Sain but it was clear Kent was just as annoyed.

"Marquess Araphen, would you truly back out on your word?" I asked quietly.

"Why should I? It is clear who will win the feud! Besides…" He looked at Lyn with distaste. "It is not as if you have given me the full truth."

"Excuse me?" I asked beyond anger.

"You told me she is Madelyn's daughter and true I see Madelyn in her but she is far tainted with the blood of those savages than of her mother!" Lyn stepped up face a dark shade of scarlet.

"I am proud of the blood that courses through my veins. I have no need of aid from those who downplay my heritage!" Lyn walked away with a huff., Sain and Kent following. I continued to stand in front of the Marquess. I smiled dangerously at him.

"I wonder if you'll stay in your current position for long?" The Marquess blazed with anger.

"Get out of here you good for nothing!" He screamed. I shrugged and walked out.

"Those good for nothing savages deserve nothing. If that girl were to shed a single tear I would've helped her. Ha! Nothing will let me give her a thing now! And then there's that Jenny! She will pay for threatening me! Who does she think she is? She's no better than those Sacaen mongrels!" the Marquess screamed out.

"Is that how you truly feel?" Rath aske das he turned from the pillar. The Marquess laughed good naturedly, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh! Rath! That doesn't apply to you! You are my commander!" Rath smiled in sadly.

"So only if my kind were to bow before you would we be "people" and not "savages" to you milord?" Rath asked quietly.

"What are you saying Rath? Haven't I always treated you well? More than your kind deserves?" the Marquess asked in anger. "Now go I am tired."

"Not a problem my lord. Because from now on, I'm not your commander anymore." The Marquess sat up straight at this.

"What did you say?"

"I'm done." With that Rath walked away.

-X-

"Sorry, looks like no aid will be given." Lyn muttered guiltily. Everyone shrugged.

"Whatever. We don't need his help anyways!" I told Lyn smiling.

"Who cares! We don't need help from people like him!" Serra squealed.

"I'm sorry for the way he treated you though milady. I just wanted to make our travels easier." Kent bowed his head low. Lyn shook her head.

"No it's fine." Lyn smiled at Kent. "You've done more than enough." Hearing that made Kent smile and step back. "By the way, who's that?" Lyn asked, gesturing towards Matthew.

"He's a friend of mine, is name is Matthew."

"What does he do?" Lyn asked curiously.

"I have nimble fingers. I can pick locks and chests." Lyn shook her head.

"Oh so you're a thief." Matthew nodded.

"In some ways yes, I am." Lyn was about to object to his joining when I stepped in.

"You can't afford to be picky Lyn." Lyn nodded.

"Yes I know." Hearing sudden clacks made us turn our heads. Lyn smiled in delight seeing who it was. "Florina! Wil!" She turned hearing footsteps and saw Dorcas. "Dorcas!" I sighed in relief.

"You guys are finally back!" I yelled. Dorcas turned towards me.

"I've been trying to find you guys." I nodded.

"Yes it's good to have you aboard Dorcas." I turned towards Wil, seeing that Lyn was giving Florina a massive hug. "How's your friend?"

"She'll be fine." I smiled in delight.

"That's good." Wil came up to me and hugged me.

"How did everything go while we were gone."

"Ok but we have no aid. Tell that to Dorcas will you?" He nodded and broke away.

"Florina!" I smiled at her. "How's it going?" She smiled back softly.

"Um ok but um w-why does Lyn seem so sad?" I told her all that happened and she nodded. "I'm going to talk t-to Lyn now." I nodded and turned seeing Mika behind me.

"No aid?" I shook my head. Silence passed on until he spoke again. "I'm hungry~!" I fell hearing that.

"Seriously?" He nodded. "You act like such an idiot at times!" We continued argueing until we heard approaching hooves. We turned and saw Rath talking to Lyn and Lyn squealing in delight.

"What _did_ we miss?" I asked him. He shrugged as a small brown sack was thrown towards me from Rath. I opened the sack and saw gold.

"What the?" I asked him confused.

"Add it to the money you have now for weapons and such. I have no need for it now." I shook my head. "Take it or I'll throw it into that lake over there. I've already given it so I can't take it back." I nodded.

"Thank you." Erk came over then looking angry.

"Why'd you pair me with her?" I smiled at him.

"Why she's your client after all!" He looked at me wide eyes. "Revenge is sweet isn't it?"

"What did I do to you?" He asked me.

"Burn my arm, try to ditch me with Serra, and ran so fast that I had to shop with Serra." Erk nodded.

"Well, sorry about that but please!" I shrugged.

"Let's wait and see."

-X-

"The watch is Matthew and me first, Rath and Lyn second, Serra and Florina third, Dorcas and Mika fourth, and Kent and Sain last." Everyone nodded and went off to bed except Mathew and me. Matthew sat next to me, talking animatedly. I stopped him midway to ask the question that's been bugging me.

"Why aren't you mad with me? I mean I was pretty sure you would ring my neck." Matthew stopped and stared at me.

"Because you did what you believed in. Besides, you weren't stupid enough to get yourself killed and besides who would want to touch a brawny girl like you?" I punched in the arm because of that.

"Ok ow and the reason I'm not is because you're going to get that from everyone else later. Why add mine there too?" I smiled.

"Thanks Matt." Matthew smiled and ruffled my hair.

"No probs."

* * *

Well I think changing it made a big difference! Hope you guys liked it and please review as always!


	11. Chapter 8: You

Hey people! This is a short chapter because it is a filler and next chapter is when everything will be revealed for sure! Can you guys guess what will happen?

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: You

(Jenny POV)

"Ugh I am _so_ tired! Lynnnn can't we take a small break please?" Serra asked again. Nobody bothered answering that. Serra then turned towards me and smiled sweetly.

"Jenny! Can we please rest for a little bit?" I hesitated and that's when Serra continued. "Everyone's been walking for hours!" I sighed and smiled at Serra.

"Serra, we'll rest in a the next town we see alright?" Serra thought it over and nodded.

"Alright but you and I must go shopping again! We never did finish shopping for _my _clothes!" My heart sunk hearing this.

"Uh sure Serra!" I told her. Serra continued talking happily while I listened, laughing when appropriate. Serra suddenly stopped talking for a bit and I turned towards her.

"Thanks." She told me after I stared at her for a bit. I cocked my head to the side. "For talking to me without running away like I'm mad." I smiled at her.

"Hey! That's what friends are for right?" We kept silent for a little bit until Serra squealed.

"There's the next town! Let's go shopping!" I held my hand up.

"Wait a battle is taking place." I ran to the front of the group where Lyn was as she halted in front of a boy.

"Please help me! You people are mercenaries right? My sister was kidnapped. Please help!" He demanded of us. Sain immediately agreed with the boy while Kent disagreed.

"What should we do?" Lyn asked me. I sighed and smiled.

"We'll never reach Caelin if we keep helping people Lyn!" I told her. She frowned and turned away sadly. "But if we don't you'll complain about it throughout the journey so we'll help." Lyn perked up at the sound of that and smiled.

"We'll help you! So what's your name?" Lyn asked the boy.

"Nils and we must hurry or we'll be too late!" The boy started to run when he bumped into someone.

"Careful." He told the boy. He turned to Lyn and smiled.

"I would also like to help the boy. I am Lucius." Lyn nodded while I gaped.

"Lucius…" I whispered as he finally set is eyes on me.

"Why hello, are you the tactician of this group?" I nodded and gulped. "You look familiar. I'm sorry, I must be too forward right now." I shook my head.

"No. I am known as Jenny. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Lucius smiled.

"Well then Ms. Jenny please lead us." I nodded.

"Everyone gather!" I quickly told who should go with whom as they paired up.

"Florina, fly south with Lucius to defeat the shamans. Be careful though, there are archers down there. Kent, Sain, and Rath head east and don't stop until you see the second bridge and then you can cross it. While you're at it, one of you head into that village to see if they can offer us anything. Everyone else is crossing that first bridge. Got it, get it, good. Now move out!"

"Wait! I can help too. My music can soothe people and make them more energize!" Nils called out suddenly. I hesitated but nodded.

"Alright but hang back, your not wearing much armor so you're an easy target." Nils nodded and stood next to Serra and Erk. "Let's go."

-X-

The battle was over far too soon. We reached the shaman Heintz quite fast with Florina clearing out most of the shamans and mercenaries and Lucius backing her up. The group who had to cross the mountains and the group taking the long way around barely fought. Unfortunately, Florina and Lucius did not go away from the battle unscathed. Fortunately, none of the blows were fatal. Lyn and I walked towards Heintz with Lyn pulling her Mani Katti out.

"Surrender." Lyn said simply. The man laughed and smirked.

"You might think you won this battle," he said hoarsely. "But milord Nergal will win the war!" Heintz attacked with flux, which Lyn dodged easily. Lyn ran forward and slashed. Heintz didn't even bother to dodge.

"Go ahead, kill me, it will serve you no purpose! You are far too late!" Heintz continued to laugh manically. I took up my sword and push Lyn away.

"You are already far too gone…" I told him and stabbed his heart swiftly.

"Beware…" he whispered before dying.

-X-

"Do you see your sister anywhere?" I asked Nils. He shook his head and began to pace. I put a hand on Nils shoulder and smiled.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." I told him. "I'll go outside to-"

"NINIAN!" Nils suddenly cried out. He ran up to her and turned to the man holding her. "Thank you for saving her sir…"

"I am Eliwood." I gasped at the sound of that and tried to sneak away, pulling my hood up as I went. "Excuse me, where may I put this young lady down?" I stopped and spoke.

"In the next room is a bed, you may put her down there." I told him in a high-pitched voice. Lyn entered the castle then and gripped her sword seeing the man in the room.

"Who is he?" Lyn asked. Nils answered without hesitating.

"He is Lord Eliwood, he saved Ninian!" Nils exclaimed. Lyn nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Lyn turned towards me only to find me trying to sneak away. "Oh for, what are you doing Jenny?" Eliwood's ears perked up at this.

"I was going to prepare the room for Ninian." I told her in the same high-pitched voice.

"What's with the voice and why are you wearing the hood?" I stopped trying to sneak away and sighed. I spoke in my regular voice and took off my hood.

"Nothing Lyn. Can you take Nils and Ninian to the next room and leave us alone for a bit?" Lyn hesitantly nodded and took hold of the sleeping Ninian and took Nils to the next room. After hearing the footsteps fade I turned to Eliwood.

"Hello Eliwood." I smiled and went towards him. "How have you been?" Eliwood went up to me and touched my cheek. He then quickly pinched it while smiling.

"Jenny… you're alive!" I nodded. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"Helping Lyn. How about you?"

"Monthly duel with Hector." I nodded halfway then cried in alarm.

"Oh I cannot see Hector he'll kill me!" Eliwood gripped my hand and frowned.

"You have to or I'll bring you right back to Pherae with me." Eliwood told me simply. "None of us were exactly thrilled when you left so suddenly."

"I'm sorry Eliwood but-" I stopped and sighed. "Mika, Matt out… Now!" They stepped out sheepishly.

"How did you hear us?" Mika asked.

"You're too loud!" Matthew hissed at him.

"Oh shut up!" Mika hissed back.

"What do you guys want?" I asked simply.

"What are you doing here Matthew?" Eliwood asked surprised.

"Well we want to know what you guys were talking about and I'm here because I'm on a mission for Lord Uther." Eliwood rubbed his temple while I smiled.

"We were talking about why I have to see Hector." Matthew mouth shaped an 'O' and he smiled sheepishly.

"That's what I was going to tell you!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Gee thanks for the warning pal!" I told him annoyed.

"Anyway, Jenny you just need to speak with Hector for one minute, he's quite worried with you." I nodded reluctantly.

"Tell Lyn I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Short isn't it? Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review and I know this seems really strange but like I said before, everyone's behavior will be revealed on why they're acting like this in the next chapter! Until next time! Later!


	12. Chapter 9: Message

Hey guys! I feel so stupid. I typed this up a while back and forgot to upload it... I know it's short but it does explain some things. Well I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do not own FE

Now then, without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

The Flame Ignites

Chapter 9: Message

(Hector PoV)

"Where is Eliwood?" I muttered darkly. I heard a knock and came to the door. "Finally! Where the hell were you Eliwood...?" I trailed off seeing her in front of me.

"Hey Hector..." Jenny trailed off. I stood shocked until I came to my senses. I felt myself boil over with rage as I saw her standing in front of me.

"Jenny!" I roared. Jenny cringed and quickly tried to back away. She backed into Eliwood who I just noticed was there as well.

"Eliwood what in blazes is going on here?" Hector yelled in anger. Matthew stepped up and tried to calm him.

"Matthew! What are you doing here?"

"One question at a time my lord. Calm down now." Matthew told Hector. Of course Jenny had to chime in as well.

"C'mon Hector be cool!" I glared at her pissed.

"I'm gonna love to hear this." I mumbled out. He ushered us into the room and had us sit in chairs.

"Well out with it." I told her. She breathed in deeply and started her story.

(Jenny PoV)

"... And that's the story." Hector blinked and sighed.

"Stupidest story I've ever heard." I smiled at him. No matter what he said, he actually does understand. I hope...

"Well go pack up." I blinked.

"What?" I asked him incredulous.

"You heard me. Go back and pack." I looked at him wide eyed.

"No! Hector! You of all people should understand where I'm coming from!" Hector glared at me.

"I do understand. I also understand you ran away from your duties and that you're fighting a war that you have no reason to."

"Hector!" I shouted. Hector slammed his fist down onto the table hard.

"No! Enough! Jenny you are the Marquess' daughter! You will soon be the next in line for Tania! You have to take your responsibilities seriously!" I felt myself curl my fists.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me Hector! I have been working hard. Ever since we were little. Why do you think I was always alone and in the palace? I had to work! And do you know another thing? I will never be the Marquess. I can't and do you know why? I'm a girl with other heirs to the throne!" I ran outside quickly. Hector shouted after me but I ignored him as I ran off.

(Hector PoV)

"Blast her!" I muttered darkly as I was about to run off. Eliwood held onto my shoulder and shook his head.

"Enough Hector. You said too much." I shook my head.

"No I haven't said enough." Eliwood's grip tightened.

"Hector. She- I understand where she's coming from. In the palace she has no place. She never will. The heir will never be her. I talked to her yesterday. Listen Hector. Do not speak."

(Flashback)

(No PoV)

"Eliwood please understand. I will never be the Marquess. I know that." Eliwood remained quiet but nodded for me to continue.

"Eliwood I plan to leave the palace once I find my brother. I... I hate it there. I never want to go back. Please Eliwood take a message to my father and my mother." Jenny breathed in deeply and mumbled out her message.

She hesitated in speaking but made her resolve. "Tell Maria, Kratos, and Mikel I'm sorry." She took another breath and smiled at me.

"And one more thing tell them all that I love them. And for this message it's for you and Hector too."

(Flashback End)

(Eliwood PoV)

Hector was quiet for a moment. "Damn it Eliwood! What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

"I don't know but-" Suddenly there was a crash as one of the knights of Caelin crashed in.

"Sorry Lord Eliwood but I'm looking for Jenny! Lady Lyndis has decided to journey to get Lady Ninian's bracelet back." Sain quickly stated. Hector glanced at me and breathed out.

"I don't know where she is. She left."

* * *

Well that explains some things I think. I hope you guys liked it! Believe it or not I found it quite hard to write this chapter because there were so many ways to go with it. In fact this whole story turned out like nothing I planned so that kinda sucked... Well enough of me complaining! Until next time bye! Oh and review and now then later!


	13. Chapter 10: Nini's Grace

Hey guys! I'm faster this time so that's a good thing. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I wonder how many times I'll say this. Do Not Own

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Nini's Grace

(No PoV)

"What?" Sain half cried out. As Sain screamed he saw Mika stagger in.

"I am never riding with you again." He groaned, holding his stomach. Mika looked up at the startled faces and realized why. "Gah! Eliwood? Hector? What the apples?" Sain face palmed his face.

"What the? Mika? What are you doing here?" Hector asked, scorn on his face. Mika looked like he was going to roll over and die.

"Oh give me a break Hector. I'm sick to my stomach from that nauseating ride with Sain. Wait where's Jenny?" Mika asked, looking for the mage. He quickly scanned the room and saw no sign of the girl. Instead, he laid his eyes on the thief in the corner.

"Matthew, where's Jenny?" Mika asked. Matthew scratched his head nonchalantly.

"You might want to ask our lord." Mika slapped his forehead.

"What did you do Hector?" Hector feigned ignorance.

"Why do you assume it's me?" Hector asked in annoyance.

"Come now Hector after all we've been through." Mika started then stopped, looking at Sain. Sain cocked his head in ignorance.

"Lord Hector where is Jenny?" Sain asked again, ignoring the exchange of words between Mika and Hector. Hector groaned in annoyance.

"How the hell should I know? She just left." Hector screamed rather loudly. Hector quickly got out the door, slamming the door shut. Eliwood sighed and turned towards Sain.

"Sain correct?" Sain nodded quickly. "I'm afraid Jenny stormed out and we have no ideas of her whereabouts." Sain shook his head exasperated.

"That little-" Mika stepped on Sain's foot before he said another word. Sain clenched his foot in pain and glared at Mika. Mika glanced at Sain briefly.

"Well then Eliwood. We'll be seeing you then." Mika dragged Sain by the collar and exited. Eliwood sat down at the table in the meantime.

"Not my problem this time." Eliwood got up and went to get some tea. (AN/ I know kinda ooc but I really don't want Eliwood to get involved in this part.)

-X-

"Damn it! Where is she?" Hector muttered darkly. He looked around the clearing he just got into. As far as he can see, he saw bright, lush grass. The sky was bereft of storm clouds and the sun was shining brightly. Normally, this would be a calming sight for anyone. Including Hector who relished the calm once in awhile. Not this time though.

"Damn it!" The infuriated lord cried out. He slumped to the ground and lay there for a moment, thinking about Eliwood's words.

"Hector. She- I understand where she's coming from. In the palace she has no place. She never will. The heir will never be her." Eliwood's words echoed throughout his head. Hector's mind started to wander to Jenny.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me Hector! I have been working hard. Ever since we were little. Why do you think I was always alone and in the palace? I had to work! And do you know another thing? I will never be the Marquess. I can't and do you know why? I'm a girl with other heirs to the throne!" Her words pierced through his heart. He grabbed his hair and pulled infuriated at himself now.

"This fricken sucks." Hector got up quickly and started to head off in some direction. He looked around and growled to himself.

"This is getting me nowhere." Hector shook his head and started to head back towards the cabin.

"Maybe she went back." Hector started towards the direction of the cabin then hesitated. "No. One more time." He muttered as he wandered once again.

-X-

Jenny looked around her surroundings, finding herself confused and lost. "Great. I am truly brilliant. To get myself lost... Man it can't get any better than this." She muttered sarcastically. She continued walking around and entered a village. There she saw a old woman stumble and lose her balance. A couple of children threw pebbles at her.

"Witch! Leave our village!" One boy cried out.

"Get out of here!" A girl screeched. The poor woman lying on the ground did nothing to protect herself. She curled into a ball instead. Jenny watched for a moment before not being able to watch a second more. She stomped up to the children and held one up by the collar.

"Oi! What do you kids think you're doing to the poor woman?" Jenny asked them annoyed. The kid she was holding up glared at her.

"What's it to you lady? That hag over there is a witch!" Jenny looked at the lady and shook her head.

"How do you know that?" This time a girl answered.

"She's wearing all black and she's old!" I shook my head again. Another child continued.

"And she was shouting some hocus pocus!" A boy started to imitate what the so-called witch did before. Jenny released the boy and watched as he scampered away from her. They stared at her with wide eyes as they watched her warily. Jenny instead went to the woman and helped her up. She then went to the children and knocked each of them on the head.

"Ouch!" They all cried. "That hurt!"

"Good! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! She's just a harmless old lady!" Jenny indicated to the old woman hobbling a bit. The children moved their feet awkwardly, trying to find a comeback. "Apologize and then get out of here." They all mumbled a quick apology and left. Jenny shook her head and sighed. She went towards the older woman and helped her steady herself.

"Are you alright?" The woman nodded.

"Thank you." The woman smiled faintly at Jenny. Jenny smiled back. The woman continued. "I am Hannah. A fortune teller." I nodded.

"I am Jenny. I'm traveling with a group of friends." Hannah looked around for the group of friends and saw no one. Jenny scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Oh uh I'm actually lost. I got separated with them." Hannah put her hand over Jenny's.

"Here. Let me find your way. This old bat still has life in her!" Hannah cackled softly. She started to mumble some words and a light appeared. "Your friends are northeast of here. There seems to be another fellow trying to find you and two of your companions heading towards the group in the northeast." Jenny nodded quickly and smiled. What a stroke of luck!

"Thank you so much Hannah!" Jenny grasped Hannah's hand and shook it in thanks. Hannah started to mumble something else and quickly shook her head.

"Young Jenny. You have a lot in store for you. There is a traitor amongst you! One is a knight who is truly a knave and a knave that is a knight. You will have quite a decision to make when your journey comes to a draw. But heed my words! They will be key in what you choose." Jenny swallowed and nodded.

"But what does that mean? Can you tell me who it is?" Hannah shook her head.

"It doesn't work that way. I may have been able to tell if I was young again but alas! I can't. Now then you must be on your way. Your friends need you there." Hannah spoke with care. Jenny nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. Truly." Jenny started to run in the direction Hannah had told her to go. In a matter of minutes she was out of sight. Hannah smiled.

"Such a charming young girl. So much belief in one she does not know. That will be her strongest yet weakest asset."

-X-

"Lyn!" Jenny gasped out as she finally reached her friends. Running like mad really does make a person faster. "Are you alright?" Lyn looked up at the worried girl and grin. She held up the bracelet triumphantly.

"I got it already. You were too late Master Tactician." Lyn smiled widely and went towards Ninian.

"I believe this belongs to you." Ninian inspected the bracelet and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" She cried as she hugged her bracelet. Small teardrops fell from her eyes. Nils hugged his sister, smiling widely. Lyn watched in quiet happiness at the duo. Jenny smiled and put her hand on Lyn's shoulder.

"Lyn. Good job." Lyn nodded. They watched the happy duo hug their precious bracelet lovingly. After a few moments of quiet, Lyn directed Jenny to a separate room, where the rest of the legion was located. Inside a man was lying face down in the dirt. Jenny headed towards the man and looked at him without touching.

"Who's this?" Jenny asked the group.

"This man was the leader of the group." Kent spoke quietly. Jenny continued to inspect the man.

"There's no mortal injury on him. Did he?" She left the question hanging. She looked around the room and pointed at the bottle. Everyone nodded. Jenny grimaced, staring at the prone body. "That's so sad." Lyn grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"He- he drank it. Willingly. He said something like 'Its better to die like this than to face somebody's wrath.'" Lyn closed her eyes, muttering some words. Her face was blanch and her body shaking. She quickly shook her head and forced a smile. "On the bright side, we won." Everyone smiled weakly, nodding agreement.

"Not much of a victory if you people act like we were the ones who lost someone." We turned to see Matthew smiling at us. Matthew started towards Lyn and Jenny. "My lady. I assume that everything went well?" Lyn nodded, assuming he was addressing her. Matthew turned an eye at Jenny as well who cast her eyes away. Matthew frowned slightly at the girls' reaction.

"Obviously lord stupid haven't found her yet." Matthew thought to himself. He looked around and cocked his head.

"Where's Sain and Sir noise a lot?" Jenny looked around and nodded.

"Yeah where are they?" Jenny asked confused.

"We went to find you." Sain said standing at the entrance. Mika walked in and smiled.

"The main event has arrived!" Everyone shook their heads. Matthew and Jenny rolled their eyes as well.

"Oh my gosh! You two went riding together? What has the world come to?" Jenny said sarcastically. Sain rolled his eyes and went up to the tactician.

"Oh please. We aren't that bad of a-" Mika interrupted immediately.

"Yes. Yes we are. Don't even bother Sain." Sain shrugged nonchalantly.

"Aw well I tried." Sain smiled brightly. Everyone groaned hearing the moronic knight. Sain went up to Jenny and smiled.

"Your knight in shining armor has come." Jenny cocked her head.

"What are you talking about?" Mika shook his head.

"If he's a knight then I'm a knave. I am the complete opposite of him." Mika declared proudly. Everyone groaned except for Jenny.

"Knight? Knave?" Jenny thought. She shook her head quickly. "No. That can't be it." She turned to see everyone walking away from the fort and hurried to catch up. Once out, she quickly went up to Matthew.

"Matt. Do me a favor will you? Tell Hector I'll talk to him after this." She gestured to the Legion. "Is all over. Right now, I can't talk to him. I have a promise to fulfill." She smiled sweetly at Matthew.

"You were there during our conversation." Matthew nodded. "Well then I don't have to explain then. Please deliver that message for me." She then quickly walked up to the rest of the group, smiling brightly. Matthew smiled at the girl.

"Lord Hector. You heard all that right?" Hector stood out from behind the tree. He rubbed the back of his head annoyed.

"I get it. I'll back off." Hector mumbled quietly. Matthew blinked and smirked.

"Why my lord! Aren't you suddenly reasonable!" Matthew said with vigor. Hector glared at his subordinate.

"Shut up Matthew." Matthew went up to his lord and smiled.

"Aww you really do have a soft side!" Hector felt his skin crawl at the sound of Matthew's voice. Matthew continued. "I must say I'm surprised that Jenny didn't sense you. She has an uncanny knack for it." Hector shook his head quickly.

"No. It's not a knack. She is... different. She believes spirits talk to her." Matthew blinked at that.

"What?" He asked confused.

"She... she has the ability to sense danger. She says that spirits tell her it though. That's how she's able to know who and where they are even if she's not turned towards them." Hector told Matthew. "It's supposed to be a secret though. She's scared people will cast her away if they know of her ability. I'm telling you because you are the one by her side right now."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I actually somewhat knew about that already. Jenny almost told me when we were younger. It was actually her brother that came in and interrupted her telling me that." Matthew grinned widely. "But for you to tell me that. I'm surprised."

"She and Eliwood are like family to me. They were both with me for as long as I can remember. She is like a sister to me and Eliwood a brother." Hector stated, watching the girl chatter away happily with the legion.

Matthew placed a hand on Hector's shoulder. "I understand my lord. What I don't get is how she didn't sense you behind that tree." Hector shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe the spirits are taking a break." Hector told Matthew. They continued to chatter, not noticing Jenny staring at them. Mika went up to Jenny.

"Hey you know Hector is behind that tree right?" Mika gestured with his hand towards Hector and Matthew.

"Yeah I know. I think everyone knows. He's not exactly quiet." She told him. They listened to Hector's and Matthew's conversation quietly.

"Hey you know Hector sees you as family." Jenny nodded.

"I know. I don't need Hector to tell me that directly to know. Hector and Eliwood are special to me. They are my closest friends." Mika raised an eyebrow.

"Not family?" Jenny shook her head.

"If I had to choose for family it would me Maria, Kratos, and Mikel. They are the only people I could ever choose for family." Mika shook his head.

"Hey! What about me?" He cried. Jenny smiled.

"You're one of my closest friends as well." Jenny stated. "How about you?" Mika blinked and looked off into the distance.

"Oh gosh! Looks like Sain is calling me!" Mika started and ran off.

"Mika! Puhlease! You guys can't stand each other!" Jenny called, running after the fleeing Myrmidon. "Answer the damn question!" Lyn turned at the sudden loud noise only to see the cat and mouse chase.

"I'm so glad I'm putting my life in her hands." Lyn said sarcastically. Rath smiled slightly.

"Well. She is serious when our life is truly in her hands." Rath stated. Lyn nodded.

"I know. I was kidding." Lyn told Rath.

"I know." Rath told her. "She's a strange one." Lyn nodded.

"She is." Lyn replied, watching Sain tackle Mika to the ground while Jenny panted up to them. She watched as Serra dragged Erk along with her towards Jenny. Jenny held Mika up by his collar and glared at him. Lyn chuckled as she watched Sain shout 'Fight! Fight!' and Kent trying to stop the two from a brawl. Dorcas watched quietly along with Florina. Wil stepped up towards the group, stating he was going to referee. Matthew joined the group quietly watching. Lucius, Nils, and Ninian chuckled quietly at the sight.

Lyn smiled. "It's amazing." Rath nodded quietly, understanding immediately. They watched quietly, chuckling slightly at the sight of a struggling Mika and a Sain sitting on Mika's back.

"Get off! You're heavy!" Mika cried at Sain. Sain pretended to look offended.

"I resent that!" Sain stated. The crowd surrounding them laughed.

"I don't!" Mika shouted. Sain motioned for Serra to sit also and once Serra sat got up. "Oh my god! How did you suddenly get heavier?" Everyone started rolling on the floor in laughter. Mika looked up to see Serra sitting on him.

"Oh crap." Mika whispered before Serra started choking him.

"I'm heavy? How dare you? I am one of the lightest people in the world! How could I be heavier than Sain in FULL ARMOR?" Serra screamed, choking Mika.

Mika gasped for breath. "Serra you're killing me!" Serra glared at Mika in anger. Mika reached out for help only to see everyone shedding a tear in laughter.

"He-lp." Jenny looked at him and sighed.

"Serra come on let go." Jenny said as she pried the girl off of him. Once successful, Mika gasped for breath.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly. Jenny nodded, giggling quietly.

"You moron." She said quietly. Serra on the other hand huffed and walked away from the crowd. Jenny looked around and smiled.

"Well let's set up camp here for the night." Everyone nodded in agreement.

-X- (Meanwhile)

The door creaked open eerily as a bulking figure emerged. Eliwood got up from the table, staring at the figure.

"So how'd it go?" Eliwood asked. Hector shook his head.

"I didn't talk to her. I'll speak with her after she gets back from her journey." Eliwood smiled softly.

"Alright." A quiet silence went in between the lords. "Hey we never did have a dual. How about tomorrow?" Eliwood asked, trying to lift his friend's spirit.

"Alright tomorrow then!" Hector nodded. The mood started to lighten as the lords continued to talk.

-X-

"Hey Mika. Why'd you join us anyways?" Jenny asked him. He shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe it was because there was a friend in need?" Jenny shook her head but left it at that. Mika started up though.

"How'd you get here anyways?" He asked. Jenny hesitated for a split second.

"I wandered here actually." She half lied. Mika nodded.

"Hey Jenny."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah?"

"I see you as one of my closest friends you know." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks." The rest of the night ended with their quiet chattering.

"I really hope that last prediction is wrong." Jenny thought anxiously as she and Mika switched off with Kent and Sain to rest.

* * *

By the end I got bored so... Well at least I updated. This is hard to word but I'm not trying to make Jenny all that. I'm trying to build up the storyline to put it back on track. Hope you guys like it anyways though. I'll try to update faster but I will not make any more promises since I obviously can't keep it. Until next time! Laters!


	14. Chapter 11: Near The End

Hey you guys! I'm back! I actually liked what I did with this chapter so I hope you guys like it too! I guess that's it this time. Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Near The End

(No PoV)

"How much longer Kent?" Lyn asked.

"Not much longer my lady. Perhaps a day's ride and we will reach the border of Caelin." Hearing this, Jenny looked up.

"Uh Kent. What if there's a guy blocking our path?" Kent looked up quickly.

"What gu-" Kent started. "Oh that guy." Jenny nodded quickly.

"Let's see what he wants." Jenny stated quickly. She looked up at Sain and Sain nodded. He whipped his reigns quickly, making his steed gallop forward. Kent and Serra galloped forward as well as Lyn and Florina. Rath and Wil started up quickly as well and Mika, Erk, Matthew, and Dorcas brought up the rear.

"Hold! Who are you and what brings you here?" The man bellowed out. Before we could even answer, the man caught a glimpse at Lyn and started to cackle. "Oh? You must be the fake Marquess's daughter!" Lyn's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Excuse me. We are just trying to find our way to Caelin." Lyn stated simply, glaring at the thrughout. The man sneered at the sound of that.

"Oh and what would you need in Caelin?" Jenny stepped up then, stopping Lyn before she blew a fuse.

"We are traveling performers. You wouldn't want to deprive your lord a chance of such a rare performance now would you?" Jenny smiled coldly at the man. The man scoffed.

"Well then, let's see this 'performance'." The man said simply. He shook his head quickly." If you are truly performers then you wouldn't mind doing a show here and now would you?" Jenny shook her head.

"Of course not." Jenny met the man's eyes straight on, not budging an inch. She motioned for Nils to step forward. Nils nodded quickly and started a song. Ninian started forward before Jenny stopped her. She shook her head and motioned for Lyn.

"Use your sword." She whispered. Lyn glanced at her questioningly. Jenny shook her head and began to speak once again.

"We will be performing exotic sword dances." Jenny stated, unsheathing her sword along with Lyn. They started to spar against each other, both looking for an opening as the music droned on. When the music ended, Jenny lay on the floor, still, as Lyn emerged victorious. The guard clapped slightly at the display and nodded.

"Alright. That explained you three. What about the axe wielder there?" Dorcas glanced up and muttered gruffly.

"To get wood for fire." He answers simply. The guard nodded hesitantly and motioned to the next unit.

"And the mage and cleric?" Serra's cheeks blew up as she shook her head quickly.

"We're not traveling performers! I'm looking for a job as a priestess so I came looking for a job in Caelin. I hired Erky to protect me from danger! You see! We're not really traveling with them but well-" The guard cut her off then, not wanting to listen to her high pitched screeches.

"The lovely lady?" He asked, eyeing Florina up and down. Florina hid behind Lyn quickly as Lyn glared at the man in front of her.

"She is my little sister." Lyn stated to the man. The man shrugged, unconcerned.

"Where would she get the Pegasus then?" The man asked quickly. Lyn answered without a hitch.

"From Ilia. She left home to train at Ilia as being a Pegasus knight is her dream." Florina smiled lovingly at Lyn, listening to her announce her dream aloud. The man next turned to Ninian.

"The woman?" He asked. We looked at Ninian quickly before Nils answered quickly.

"She's my sister! She's part of our traveling troupe! She sprained her ankle so she isn't able to dance as of now." The man nodded slowly, accepting the answer given as a possibility. Before the man could ask another question, Jenny piped up quickly.

"These two," She began, pointing at the two knights. "Are for protection on our journey. We would like some sort of protection of course since we are obviously not fighters." Jenny grinned at the man. The man nodded slowly. The man then turned to the most suspicious looking of our group.

"What about the rogues?" He asked, pointing at Mika and Matthew. Matthew shook his head quickly.

"No you see I'm working for him." Matthew stated simply, pointing at Mika.

"And I have a message for Lord Lundgren." Jenny's eyes rose at that.

"From who?" The guard asked. Mika looked at the guard with cold eyes and smiled.

"From the son of the Duke of Bern. Mika Akim." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Jenny mentally slapped herself at Mika's outburst. The man scoffed at him.

"The son of the Duke has been deemed dead for a year now. Unless you have the royal insignia of one under the kingdom of Bern, I cannot let you pass." The man said simply, suddenly taking on a more courteous tone. Mika motioned for Matthew to step forward.

Matthew took out the royal insignia and showed it to him. The insignia was one of a cobra baring its fangs. The man looked at the insignia and scratched his head.

"This is..." He muttered out.

"The special insignia for each person in the royal family. As you know, it cannot be replicated. Only those who are entitled title of Marquess or children of them and King and Queen of Bern are allowed it. That includes their children also. As you can guess, I'm part of the royal family which explains my insignia." Mika continued. The guard bowed deeply and nodded. He allowed free passage as he continuously muttered 'He's back!'. He looked at each of us as we rode and walked by. He stared longer at Kent and Sain as they rode by. Mika fiddled with his insignia as he chuckled.

"That idiot! This isn't even real!" Mika laughed loudly once they were out of earshot. He looked at the insignia and chuckled as he threw it aside. Jenny looked at him in shock.

"Mika Akim? Seriously? He bought that? Akim is just Mika spelled backwards! I told him my name was Mika Mika and he bought it!" He continued laughing. Everyone started to laugh nervously along with him except for Jenny.

"Sain stop. I need to walk my legs are getting numb." She told him quietly. He nodded and stopped, allowing her to get off. She walked back to the spot where the insignia lay and picked it up. She hid it in the folds of her cloak as she walked alongside Serra.

Everyone continued walking or riding as they started conversations amongst themselves. As the conversations grew louder, Jenny started up to Mika. "Mika what the hell were you talking about?" She whispered quietly. Mika glanced at her briefly.

"Nothing. All just a bunch of lies." Jenny shook her head as she glanced around their surroundings and took out the insignia.

"Except this is real." She grazed her hands along the stamp part of the insignia. "Mika they weren't all lies were they?" Mika stayed quiet. Jenny shook her head and continued.

"Mika. This is the insignia of a cobra. No one in their right mind would've chosen this as an insignia. Look." Jenny took out her necklace and showed it to him. "Remember this? My insignia." Jenny showed him an egg-winged insignia. Mika chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah I remember it! How could I not? You were the only person that chose an inanimate object as an insignia. Everyone else chose an animal." Jenny nodded.

"That's because I wanted something that represented me. Besides, my brother chose a weirder symbol than me. A circle with three lines intersecting." Mika nodded and chuckled slightly.

"But Mika. How come you still have the insignia? You left a year ago. I thought you left everything behind." Mika shook his head.

"I didn't leave everything behind. I didn't choose to. Jenny, I was disowned." Jenny eyes widened immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked him incredulously. Mika's eyes suddenly grew darker.

"My own parents don't want me. There was a prophecy that I will soon turn my back on everyone and my parents didn't want the chance of me lowering their positions. They gave me a fair amount of gold and basically told me to take a hike." Mika started to clench his fists tighter. "I used up almost all of my money before the first month. When I was penniless and wandering, that was when I realized that I was alone." Jenny looked at him with wide eyes. Her voice shook when she spoke.

"You could've come to me." Mika raised an eye and shook his head.

"And get what? What could you have done?" Jenny started up just as a loud bang was heard. She turned to see an arrow right beside Lyn on the ground. Sain started towards Jenny quickly.

"Jenny there is an enemy attack!" Jenny looked at him incredulously.

"No duh Sherlock!" She told him as she ran towards Lyn.

"You alright?" She asked. Lyn nodded quickly.

"Ninian saved me." Ninian started up quickly.

"Nils and I have the power to sense danger." Ninian stated. Everyone nodded.

"Nils told me that before." Jenny told her, no surprise evident on her face. She quickly noted the battlefield and shook her head.

"Florina there's a ballista. Do you think you can outmaneuver it?" Florina blushed seeing that she was pointed out.

"I-I think so..." She said quietly. Sain put his hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"That is amazing Florina! Most would stand in fear of a ballista! Seeing as if it shoots your Pegasus you will go down with it!" Florina started to shake in fear and of Sain's hand on her shoulder.

Jenny slapped Sain's hand away as she spoke. "Don't worry Florina. You'll be fine." Florina nodded quickly.

"Ok here's what we do. Sain and Kent ride to the village and secure it. Make sure the people are safe. Once done with that ride back to us. Florina, I need you to fly towards that little ridge and wait there. Once the ballista is done with, I need you to fly north towards the castle, I can see some people scattering back and forth for weapons. I need you to take them out. Dorcas, protect Ninian in the bushes over there." Jenny pointed to the general direction as they nodded. "Everyone else come with me." Everyone nodded in understanding and scattered.

-X-

"These men are of Caelin..." Kent muttered. Sain nodded grimly.

"They- we went to school with most of them." Sain said quietly. He twirled his lance and lunged forward at the enemy. The lance grazed the enemy and he quickly retaliated. The sword shimmered as the mercenary raised it to the gleaming sun and rained down on Sain. Sain narrowly dodged as Kent intercepted and killed the mercenary. Blood splattered on the grass, as the mercenary lay dead. The Mage followed after the mercenary as she started an incantation. Sain rode forward and killed her before she even finished. Sain closed his eyes as he muttered.

"Kent... Those two..." Kent nodded.

"I know." They remained silent as they cut down another enemy. Sain turned to Kent in his saddle.

"I'll secure the village." He rode into the village quickly as Kent remained outside, watching to see if there were any enemies near. Sain rode back just as quickly, holding a lancereaver. He tossed it to Kent and smiled sadly.

"Here. I don't need it." Kent looked at his partner worriedly.

"What happened Sain?" Kent asked worriedly. Sain shook his head.

"Nothing." They remained silent for a moment before speaking. "Kent, do you trust me?" Kent nodded.

"Of course. You're my partner." Sain smile sadly. Kent turned in his saddle then.

"Come on. We need to hurry back to Lady Lyndis." Kent started forward. Sain remained in the back for a bit and then followed.

-X-

"Mika watch out!" Jenny cried as she took out her sword and raised it against an enemy. Mika turned and saw an arrow coming towards him. He turned quickly and dodged it. A high-pitched screech sounded throughout as another arrow went pass and nearly killed Serra.

"Eek! Help Erky!" She squealed and held onto him. Erk sighed as he raised his fire tome in defense and killed the opposing enemy. The stench of burnt flesh wafted around the field. Serra held her nose up in disgust.

"That smells disgusting!" Serra said haughtily. Erk groaned as Serra held onto him even closer. He glared at Jenny as she smiled and waved a peace sign at him. Jenny then turned to see Rath and Lyn having trouble taking on the sudden onslaught of enemies.

"Mika and Wil. Go aid Lyn and Rath. Nils and Lucius stay back! Help from the back!" Jenny shouted as she directed them to different areas. "Lyn! Kill the man on the ballista! Rath, careful! You're too close to the frontline! Stay behind Lyn!" Lyn started towards the ballista as she begun a battle with him. Rath nodded and stayed behind Lyn as he shot out more arrows. Mika started out towards the mass of enemies as Wil sniped from behind. Lucius stayed further behind as he shot out more streams of light. Nils started playing his music with precision and speed, rejuvenating Lucius quickly. Florina started flying towards the south as reinforcements surged forward. Lyn killed the archer with ease as she then turned to the south. Everyone followed except for Jenny.

She waited, looking for Kent and Sain. When Sain arrived bloody and tired, she ran to him. "What the hell happened? Where's Kent?" Sain spoke quickly.

"He's still back there, there was a sudden rush of reinforcements from behind. He needs help!" Sain said tiredly. Jenny nodded quickly.

"Serra! Heal Sain! Sain you stay here with the main force." Jenny turned and saw Mika close to her. "Mika! You and me are going to help Kent." Sain shook his head.

"No I'm coming with you. You don't know where Kent is." Jenny hesitated but nodded. Sain continued. "Lady Lyndis needs help here so leave Mika here." Jenny nodded.

"Alright." Once Serra was done healing Sain, Jenny rode with him towards Kent. Upon reaching, she saw the extent of Kent's injuries but no enemies in sight. She quickly got off of Sain's horse and towards Kent.

"Kent!" She cried in alarm. "Oh my god! You're so injured! We have to get you back to Serra! Sain help me!" She cried. She looked up from her kneeling position to see Sain hold his lance up. "Sain?" Sain looked at her with dark eyes. Blood stained his cheek and armor. Sain started to push his lance downwards towards her. She reached for her sword but it was too late.

"CLANG!" The sound resounded around the clearing. Jenny looked up to see Mika holding his sword up against Sain's lance. He grunted and grinned grimly at Sain.

"I never did like you." Mika stated. Sain grunted and smiled also.

"And I never thought we were ever going to agree on something." Sain replied.

Jenny sat there shocked. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she whispered. "Sain. You're the traitor?" Sain glanced at her before speaking.

"So what if I am?" He said simply. Jenny felt her heart twinge.

"Why?" She uttered out. Sain stopped momentarily and that's when Mika pounced. He attacked ferociously at Sain. He maneuvered his hand quickly and precisely and stabbed Sain in the stomach. Blood spewed out from the stabbed area. His mouth started to foam over with blood as he spat out the blood. Mika was about to do the finishing blow when Sain's horse reared and kicked him in the stomach. Mika went down, holding his stomach in pain and agony as Sain turned his horse.

"Sain stop!" Jenny cried. "Why are you doing this?" Sain glanced at her momentarily. He then looked back at the agonized Mika.

"Why am I doing this? I'm defending my homeland." Jenny shook her head quickly.

"Why? I thought you were with us!" She shouted.

"I was never with you. I always worked for Lord Lundgren." She shook her head in shock. Mika started back up slowly then. Sain shook his head.

"Tch." He muttered as he rode away, clutching his stomach. Jenny stared in shock as she sat there quietly. Mika got up slowly and headed towards Jenny.

"You alright?" He asked quietly. Jenny shook her head. She looked up at Mika and smiled shakily.

"We have to help Kent." She pointed towards the injured knight. She got up shakily as she lugged his still body. Mika went over to the terrified steed and pulled him towards them. He helped Jenny pull the injured knight onto the steed and walked quietly back to the others.

-X-

"Sain's what?" Lyn cried out as she heard our story. Mika nodded slowly as Jenny remained quiet. Kent was currently resting in his tent as Serra stated, "It was lucky he survived at all."

Serra continued anxiously, "The sad part is that he hasn't woken up yet. He is physically well now but mentally? I don't know." Serra shook her head. "To have your partner betray your trust is possibly the worst thing to ever feel..." Everyone sat in silence as the feeling of lost sank into their bodies. Just then Matthew popped up.

"Why's everyone so gloomy?" He asked confused. Lyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where have you been?" She asked annoyed. Matthew looked towards Lyn at that.

"Gathering information. I told Jenny before I left." Matthew said simply. He looked around at the depressed faces to see two people missing.

"Where are the knights?" He asked no one in particular. Mika snorted in disgust before answering.

"Well thanks to one of the knight, the other knight is now laying in bed in a coma." Matthew raised an eyebrow hearing that. Lyn started up quietly.

"Sain. He-he betrayed us. And now Kent is- is..." She whispered, choking slightly. Matthew covered his mouth in shock. He looked at the faces of the legion and saw immense depression in each of them. He swallowed slightly seeing the faces and shook his head.

"I really hate to bring more bad news but there is a person who claims to be Lady Lyndis." Lyn snapped her head back up immediately.

"What?" She asking in disbelief. Matthew nodded.

"I wasn't out for nothing. Apparently this person was chosen by Lundgren." At this moment, Kent started out, stumbling quite a bit.

"Kent! What are you doing out of bed?" Lyn asked worriedly, immediately coming to his aid. She helped him stagger out and put him on the log she was resting on.

"Lord Lundgren really would do anything to keep Lady Lyndis away from the throne." Kent uttered out. He took a quick intake of breath as he felt immense pain in his abdomen, some blood leaking out. Serra started forward but was stopped by Kent raising his hand. "Those people we were fighting were true Caelin soldiers. Not only did he send out Caelin soldiers to face against the heir to the throne but he came up with a fake to further help him cease power!" By the end of this, Kent started to cough up blood. Serra immediately started forward and helped him back to the tent. Everyone remained quiet for a bit before Jenny spoke.

"Let's rest here for the night and give Kent some time to rest. First crack of daylight and we move out." She stated. Lyn shook her head.

"No. Kent needs more time to rest. He has injuries all over his body! He can barely stand straight!"

"Lyn we have to move. We not only have to quickly defeat your uncle but we have to save your grandfather also. He has an illness that we have to diagnose quickly if he is to survive. Besides, Kent is strong. He'll be fine." She said quickly and promptly. "Not only that but we have a knight to kick the tar out of." Lyn nodded hesitantly, glancing at the tent several times. Everyone nodded agreement as they started up camp.

After camp was successfully set up, Jenny started the watches. "I'm staying up with Serra first. Then it's Erk, Matthew, and Mika. Then Rath and Lyn. Then Florina and Wil. And lastly Dorcas and Lucius. Nils and Ninian, you guys will rest." Everyone nodded quietly except for Mika.

"Serra switch with me. I need to talk to Jenny. Besides, it looks like you can use the rest." Serra glanced down at her bloodstained dress and nodded.

"Yeah I could. Let's switch." Serra stated cheerfully. "But you owe me!" Mika sighed at the girl before sitting down next to the gloomy tactician. He watched as everyone staggered into their respective tents. The night started to loom around them as the night air became frigid. He reached out and put a hand on the weary tactician.

"How're you holding up?" He asked her. She grinned tiredly at him.

"I should be asking you that. You did get hit by a horse." Mika chuckled slightly at that.

"Yeah. By the way don't ever get hit by a horse it really hurts." Jenny laughed slightly and nodded.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." She said quietly. Mika stared at the girl slightly worried.

"Hey you froze up then. What happened?"

Jenny scoffed. "I trusted him. I didn't want to believe he was the traitor." She whispered. Mika raised an eyebrow at that.

"'The traitor'? You mean you knew?" She nodded slowly.

"I- when I left Hector's cabin, I got lost and bumped into a fortune teller. She told me where everyone was and told me a person will betray us." She shook her head. "I never even considered Sain to be the traitor..." She whispered. She tilted her head to rest on Mika's shoulder. Mika patted her head as she slowly drifted off. It was then Matthew appeared out of his tent. He went towards the sleeping girl and lifted her up gently. He then took her into his tent and tucked her in. Matthew then walked out towards Mika.

"How much did you hear?" Mika asked him.

"Everything." He said quietly. Mika nodded slowly. They remained silent for awhile before Matthew spoke.

"At least we're near the end of the journey." Matthew grinned.

"Yeah. Near the end..." Mika muttered.

* * *

Dun duh dun duh! Sain's the traitor? Unbelievable! Well? Did I shock any of you guys? Eh? Well I hope you guys like it cause I liked writing this chapter. Also this time only a bit of it didn't come out as I planned so that's good~. Well as always review cause I love hearing from you guys! Well then until next time... Later!


	15. Chapter 11x: Past

Hey you guys I'm back! Ok honestly this is not a really good chapter I'll admit it. It's supposed to explain some stuff and about the Sherlock thing it does have another meaning you guys! Yes it derives from Sherlock Holmes but it is an actual word. Ok besides me wanting to point that out, there is another reason I wanted to post this as of this moment. This is my birthday present to one of my pals who's birthday is tomorrow but since sometimes this doesn't upload right I'll say it now. Happy Birthday (Early as it may be)! I don't know if he wants his nam mention so I'll just leave it out.

Disclaimer: Do not own though I wish I do

NOw then without further ado, here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 11x: Past

(No PoV)

"Hey Mika, how long have you known the lords?" Mika raised an eyebrow at Matthew's question.

"Let's see I'm 17 now so I've known Lyn for two months." Mika said simply. Matthew waved his hand in a continuance manner.

"Thank you. I couldn't deduce that myself." Mika grinned.

"Lets see I've known Hector and Eliwood for 6 years. I've known Jenny for hmm 5-6 years." Matthew raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"Only 6 years? I've known her longer than you!" Matthew replied in shock. Mika shrugged.

"Yeah well. I was transferred remember? My parents got into power at the time." Matthew started to think quietly.

"Hey Mika. You're under the kingdom of Bern right?" Mika nodded. "Then you should've met Jenny long ago." Mika looked at him confused. Matthew soon started his explanation.

"Jenny and Prince Zephiel were quite close." Matthew continued. Mika started up then.

"Wait. 'Were'? What happened?" Mika asked. Matthew scratched his head.

"Guess you really didn't know... They were childhood friends." Mika blinked and shook his head.

"Matthew the whole kingdom knew that! I'm saying how did they end up separating?" Mika moaned in annoyance. Matthew nodded quickly.

"This is the beginning of the story dimwit!" Matthew rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Now then, they didn't separate Mika. It's just an issue of families." Mika interjected then.

"Wait both the King and Queen liked Jenny just fine. I remember that and Marquess and Lady Tania liked Prince Zephiel also." Matthew smiled at him coldly.

"Thank you for cutting me off before I can finish again. You see King Desmond is known for his hatred towards Prince Zephiel because of a prophecy." Mika rolled his eyes. Matthew continued, ignoring him. "So he made Prince Zephiel leave the castle at a young age and with Prince Zephiel, Queen Hellene left as well." Mika nodded, motioning him to continue. "You see because Prince Zephiel must leave on order of the King, it was far too dangerous to have anyone go visit him."

"Why?" Mika asked confused. Matthew held his hand up in a stop manner.

"Because the king essentially banished his wife and son to the outskirts of Bern. That was a huge scandal. Anyways, because of that anyone who visits the pair were considered treasonous because they defy the King by speaking to Prince Zephiel and Queen Hellene." Mika nodded in understanding.

"I'm surprised Zephiel is even able to smile." Matthew looked at him, listening quietly. "Hated by his father, banished to the outskirts, not allowed to see friends or family, and more than anything-" Mika stopped as a rustle sounded. Jenny walked out of the tent quietly and sat next to Matthew.

"Lonely right?" Jenny asked. Mika nodded.

"That's what you loved most about Zephiel wasn't it Jenny?" Jenny shook her head.

"No. I loved that he was like me. Hated by family, trapped, lonely... But it wasn't just that. Zephiel he- what I loved most about him was his smile. That smile saved me."

(Flashback- 10 Years Ago)

(Jenny PoV)

"Prince Zephiel this is Jenny, my daughter. Please be kind to her." My father stated politely. I glanced at him from behind my father and shook my head. My father nudged me towards Zephiel much to my annoyance. I waddled from behind my father and bowed slightly. Zephiel smiled brightly and bowed as well.

"Hello Jenny. It's nice to meet you!" I blinked at the sparkling boy and cocked my head.

"Um. As to you." I mumbled quietly. I smiled at him slightly and his eyes lit up.

"You remind me so much of my little sister Guinevere!" He shouted happily, grinning like a child. Hellene looked at her son with distaste.

"Dear. No need to bring up Guinevere at the moment. Why don't you and Jenny go chat in the garden?" Zephiel looked at his mother and nodded.

"Yes Mother." Zephiel turned to me and held out his hand. "Let's go!" I looked at it and put my hand in his hesitantly. He started running towards the garden, which made me run as well. We arrived in a few minutes, collapsing into the lush grass. The warm sun beamed its lights down on us. I turned to see Zephiel grinning on the ground.

"Jenny look up!" I turned towards the sky to see flowers dropping onto me. I picked up a petal and looked at it.

"A cherry blossom?" I sat up and looked at the surrounding trees. They were all full-grown and the flowers were blooming.

"Yeah! They're full grown this time of year." I looked at the calming flowers and smiled.

"Maybe this is not so bad after all." I thought to myself.

(End Flashback)

(No PoV)

Everyone remained silent for a while as they heard Jenny's tale. Mika started up as he scratched the back of his head.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard. How the hell did his smile save you? My god that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Jenny scoffed.

"Shut up." She muttered. Mika continued.

"What do you mean that he was just like you? Hated by family, lonely, and trapped? Everyone loved you! You had the most freedom because you weren't the heir! You had everything without having to do anything!" Jenny clenched her fists tightly and glared at Mika.

"Zephiel was hated by his father. My family hated me. My uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents all hated me for having power. Hell my own parents only wanted me as an icon. A son as heir, a daughter as imagery." Jenny told them quietly. She looked down sadly. "And you thought I had freedom? I wasn't allowed out of the castle very much Mika. I never went to a festival before. I never went to a birthday party before. I never had one before." She looked up smiling slightly.

"If that was freedom then I don't want it." Mika shook his head.

"You are so pathetic. You think that only you have problems in this world? Big whoop you never had a birthday party before! Some people have it worse!" Jenny shook her head quickly.

"I do understand I have it better than most people. I know it. But I just want freedom." She mumbled quietly.

"Are you willing to give up everything for that freedom though?" Mika asked. Jenny hesitated. "If you aren't then don't bother reaching for it." Jenny remained quiet. Matthew watched the conversation with keen ears until the two stopped. He started up then.

"Mika you would be wise in watching your words. Jenny is still of higher status than you. If you don't watch what you say you may find yourself in a sticky situation." Matthew smiled at Mika then turned to Jenny.

"Jenny I know life in the castle is hard but don't say that your family hates you. Family are those you wish it to be. They don't have to be by blood. Jenny you'll always be family for Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. They state that themselves. What's more you can always come to me if you need help. You're not alone." Jenny smiled at Matthew. Mika scoffed.

"Why does everyone always seem to hate me?" He cried aloud. "I feel so hurt!" He mock wiped a tear from his eye. Jenny and Matthew started to chuckle softly. The atmosphere started to lighten then.

"Not EVERYONE hates you Mika! Just most people!" She stated firmly. Mika blinked at her and shook his head.

"You suck." He muttered. Jenny got up from her seated position and headed towards Mika.

"I'm kidding. Most people like you. Hector likes you." She stated, giggling slightly. She looked up at the sky and smiled. Mika shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? He hates my guts." Jenny nodded.

"But before you left, you guys were quite close." Mika remained quiet for a while before he realized something.

"Whatever. Jenny what are you doing up anyways? Matthew just lifted you to bed." Jenny's mouth formed an 'Oh'.

"Thanks Matt." She stated then turned towards Mika again. "Wait five more seconds." Mika looked at her like she was crazy and Matthew stared at the duo quietly.

"Happy Birthday Mika." She smiled at him as soon as the seconds ticked by. She grinned widely at him. She started to sway slightly then. "I knew there was something I forgot! I just knew it!" She started to tilt back as her eyes shut close and she fell asleep. Matthew caught the girl and dragged her back to his tent, once again tucking the sleeping girl in. He then came back out to a slightly grinning Mika.

"So you're 18 now?" Mika shook his head.

"Nah I'm 17 now. I added the year from before since in an hour or so I would've been 17." Matthew nodded.

"Happy Birthday man." Mika nodded.

"Yeah. Matthew I have to ask you." Matthew motioned for him to go on. "Were you threatening me before?" Matthew blinked then started to laugh.

"Hardly! Mika I was warning you. Hector and Eliwood would kill you if you hurt her. Maria, Kratos, and Mikel would slowly torture you and then kill you." Mika rolled his eyes.

"Right. I almost forgot about them." Mika shuddered slightly. "Eliwood and Hector I can handle. Maria and Kratos I could probably handle also. But damn I do not want to fight Mikel." Matthew nodded.

"True. I wouldn't want to fight him either." They both shuddered at the thought of the hulking figure. Some minutes passed before Mika spoke.

"How'd you meet Jenny anyways?" Matthew smiled.

"Surprisingly, I didn't meet her through Lord Hector. I met her in the streets of Ostia..."

(Flashback- 7 Years Ago)

(Matthew PoV)

"Oh no. Oh no. Where am I?" I turned hearing the screech next to me. I stared at her as I saw her grow wider and her mouth foam over. I tapped her shoulder and was shocked by the quick turn. I stared at her wide eyes until she spoke. "Yes?"

"Do you need help?" I asked her. She nodded quickly.

"Yes! Where is the arena?" She asked urgently.

"I'm going there now. Do you want me to take you?" She nodded and followed me. When we reached the arena I saw someone unexpected in the arena.

"Lord Hector?" I thought mentally. Next to me, I saw the girl sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god I didn't miss it!" I saw her turn and bow to me. "Thank you!" She then ran off before I could talk to her. I went inside the arena and sat down. I watched Lord Hector fight against a mercenary and win. After the match was over, I saw Lord Hector exit the arena. I shadowed him to see him talk to Eliwood who was bandaging his wounds.

"You really should be more careful." Eliwood chastised him. Hector snorted derisively.

"I'm fine Eliwood. I am alive am I not?" Eliwood sighed.

"Yes you are but how are you going to explain this to Lord Uther when he sees you?" I turned towards the sudden intruding voice to see the girl from before. She stepped up towards Hector and touched his arm. Hector in turn hissed in pain. "See what I mean?" Hector held his nose up high.

"I didn't think you came Jenny." Jenny smiled.

"And miss you get beaten? Not a chance!" Hector grinned turn.

"Sorry to disappoint." Jenny shrugged and took his arm. She looked at the careful bandages and shook her head.

"Eliwood! You forgot to put the herbs into the wound!" She shook her head and unbound the bandages. She looked at the wound in disgust, holding her breath. Eliwood stepped up to her then.

"I can do it if you want." She shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She took a cotton ball from her pocket and put it in some alcohol. She then dabbed the wound with the ball, effectively cleaning it. She stared at the bloody ball and covered her mouth with her free hand. She then proceeded to throw the ball far away from her and put the green herbs on Hector's wounds. Hector hissed in pain as the medicine started to take its effect. Ignoring the hiss, Jenny held the herbs in place with one hand while using her free hand to start bandaging his wound. After successfully bandaging it, she took out a few more herbs from her pocket and stuffed it in Hector's mouth. Hector chewed it quietly and swallowed.

"Man that tastes gross!" Eliwood handed him a canteen of water, which Hector gulped down quickly. I watched on until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Jenny facing me.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. I looked at her before turning to see Hector speaking.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. I scratched my head and chuckled.

"Oh crap."

(End Flashback)

(No PoV)

Mika chuckled at the story as Matthew scratched his head. Matthew started speaking again. "Man I had a lot of explaining to do but afterwards I learned she was the daughter of Marquess Tania and we went out for food."

Mika shook his head then. "With a start like that, how are you so close to her then?" He asked. Matthew tilted his head.

"Close? Not really. I just talk to her sometimes, that's all. She's like a little sister you feel you have to take care of." Matthew answered. "What about you? How'd you meet her?" Mika laughed slightly.

"I met her through Zephiel. Before you said it would be treasonous or something but Jenny always kept going to visit Zephiel. In disguise of course but she still would go." Matthew nodded.

"I figured." He said grinning. "She wasn't exactly supposed to speak to Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood without proper announcement after all."

Mika nodded and continued. "Well it was a clear day. I went to speak with the Prince since my parents were there on orders of the king to speak to the queen. I remember walking to the gardens and seeing a little girl pick flowers and giving it to the Prince." Matthew interrupted then.

"Let me guess. Jenny?" Mika shook his head.

"Guinevere. As much as the king hated Prince Zephiel, his daughter loved him. He wanted to make Guinevere happy, so he allowed short visits for her at the mansion." Matthew nodded in understanding. Mika continued. "When Guinevere gave the flowers to Zephiel, that's when Jenny popped up and lifted her up. I heard laughter as the three started to play. I was standing there motionless as I saw the very light accentuating their movements. They were happy, like a real family. I made the mistake to step back and broke a branch. That's when they heard me and turned my way. Jenny was the first to come up to me and her look was fierce. She said to not tell anyone she was there. At the time, I didn't know what to think so I nodded. She then smiled and ushered me towards Zephiel. That was the first time I met those three." Matthew nodded while listening.

"Are you sure that was the first time? It seems like you met Jenny before that." Mika shook his head.

"No that was the first time." Mika then looked up into the sky.

"Well looks like my watch is over." Matthew nodded as he started up. Mika stopped him though.

"What do you think you're doing? Your watch just began. I'll go wake Serra and Erk up. Good luck!" Mika smiled mischievously and went to wake up the said people. Matthew glared at Mika but remained in his spot. Matthew looked up into the sky and sighed.

"It's going to rain soon."

* * *

I said it explains some stuff not a lot. Well to answer a question that I believe Hyralc asked, no Mikel, Kratos, and Maria have not have been mentioned yet. They are going to be a huge part of the next part of The Flame Ignites. I thought I should mention them here as a preview of sorts like how Eliwood and Hector weren't a part of Lyn's campaign but showed up anyway. Let's see for xxCrazy-Monkeyxx the time period is... Actually I don't know can anyone tell me :D? Well as always I love when you guys comment it really makes me want to write more when I hear from you guys! Well then review as always and later!


	16. Chapter 12: Traitor

Hey you guys I'm back! I'm kinda sad actually. This is the last day of spring break... I had so much homework to do that time just flew by and I still have some homework to do. Besides that there are other reasons like this being the second to last chapter to this story or third to last depending on how I want to do this. Also thank you very much for the reviews I have been receiving I really appreciate it! Also to Dovahkiin don't worry it's not a big part to the story so just toss it out from your mind :D and the birthday is Mika but also one of my friend's so I did a two for one thing there. To Tom- Ato 13 to answer all your questions YEP!

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

Chapter 12: Traitor

(Jenny PoV)

I woke up groggily as I turned in bed. I looked at my surroundings to see that it wasn't my tent. I shot right up to see a figure stirring next to me. He woke up with a start as I hit a pillow over his head.

"What the-?" Matthew turned to stare at me. He took the pillow I was hitting him with and put it over his eyes. "Why do you have to wake up so early in the morning?" He asked annoyed.

"Early?" I asked him. I opened the tent flap to let the light stream in. Outside, we heard the chattering cicadas and the birds chirping. The clatter of breakfast being made alongside the clanging of swords made a barrage of noise. Matthew got up and closed the flap quickly before going back to bed.

"Matt! Wake up!" I called in his ear. Matthew pulled the blanket closer to his ears. I continued my insistence until he got up and pulled me by my collar and threw me out of his tent. I stood there fuming as I continued screaming outside his tent until I felt eyes on me. I smiled at the people and laughed nervously.

"Morning..." I mumbled quietly. Serra stepped towards me immediately giggling.

"I was wondering where you were! You didn't show up all night and when I woke up you weren't there! To think I was worried! You know Jenny you really-" I held my hand over her lips and spoke quietly.

"Serra. It's way too early in the morning for this. Please shut up." I let go of her mouth and she huffed in anger.

"Why I never!" She then moved towards Erk who was currently reading his fire tome while eating breakfast. "Oh Erky!" She called. Erk looked up to see the bubbly cleric and nearly choked on the food he was eating. He looked pleadingly at the tactician who in turn shrugged and walked away.

"How was your night?" I turned to see Mika staring at me. I shrugged.

"I dreamed of Sain." I looked down on the ground sadly. "It kept replaying the moment he thrust his lance down towards me. The look in his eyes. Each time I wake up with a start and then go back to sleep. This happened all night for me." I stared at Mika gloomily.

"Of course everyone is feeling down today." I made a gesture with my hands at the tired group looking ready to fall over. Mika put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe we should rest today." I shook my head.

"That's not an option. We have to move forward." I looked at the tired group and then looked down. "We don't have a choice but to move forward." After an hour or so, the troupe moved out.

"Yawn." Matthew yawned loudly. I nudged him in the side then.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No reason." I stared at him for a bit and then saw Mika come towards us. Matthew yawned again and this time Mika spoke up.

"You really shouldn't have taken over Jenny's shift." I blinked and slapped my forehead.

"Damn it Matt! You didn't have to do that!" Matthew shrugged.

"You were out like a light. I didn't have much choice." I stared at Matthew.

"Dude you could've had Mika handle the shift alone." Mika stared at me then.

"Let who do it alone?" I ignored him and stared at Matthew. Matthew in turn looked away from me and instead pointed north.

"Jenny. There's trouble up ahead." I looked in that direction and felt my hands tremble.

"There are so many people!" I looked closer and gasped. "One of them is Sain..." The troupe stopped in their tracks seeing their opponents. Everyone felt a small piece of themselves die seeing Sain as the force leader. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Matthew point towards the sky.

"Mist is rolling in. Put me out front. I can tell you where the enemies are." I nodded and turned towards Kent.

"Kent you're protecting Ninian all right?" Kent nodded solemnly, realizing he was near useless for being extremely injured. Everyone started to crowd around me as I began to tell the battle plan.

"Ok Erk, Lucius, and Serra are heading east from this point. I see a crevice in the mountain where enemies can come out. In fact, they're clattering for weapons as of now. Erk and Lucius will alternate fighting those enemies before they reach. Serra, you heal them when they are injured." The three nodded in understanding. "Matt. Catch!" I tossed him a torch, which he caught with ease. "Use this. You have the best eyes on the team so you can see more if you use the torch." Just then a booming voice was heard. Everyone turned to see a massive hulk appear before us.

Kent was the first to respond with a respectful bow. "General Wallace sir!" Wallace glanced at Kent and nodded. "General what are you doing here?"

"I am here on orders of Lundgren to wipe out the fake Lyndis and the devil knights that have betrayed the kingdom." Kent started to move towards Lyn protectively. Wallace turned an eye at Lyn and glared at her.

"You are the Marquess' granddaughter." Wallace stated more than asked. Lyn nodded.

"Yes I am. I am Madelyn's daughter and my father is of the Sacae. His name is Hassar." Wallace narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"You are weak. I can kill you without trouble." I stood forward towards Wallace.

"Excuse me General. I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Jenny the tactician and if you want to go through Lyn you go through me." I smiled at the bulking form as he loomed over me. Matthew darted forward as did Mika. Then Serra who dragged Erk stepped forward as well. Dorcas remained where he stood alongside Nils, Ninian, and Lucius. Rath and Florina stood by Lyn's side throughout. Kent and I made up the barrier around Lyn. Wallace laughed at the sight and looked Lyn in the eye.

"Girl can you honestly tell me you are their daughter? No, that you can remake this land to its former glory with peace as its forefront?" Lyn nodded.

"I am their daughter and I will make this land proud as long as my grandfather is unable to reclaim the throne." Wallace smiled.

"Then I need no other consideration. I will fight for you." Lyn blinked several times in shock.

"What?" She asked confused. Wallace chuckled.

"The Sacae does not lie. That's what Lady Madelyn once told me. The resemblance between you and she are remarkable but there could be many lookalikes. Your eyes tell me you say the truth so I will follow you." Mika spoke then.

"So you betray your loyalty towards Lundgren?" Wallace shook his head.

"Towards Lundgren? I was never loyal to him. I am loyal to Caelin and it will always only be Caelin. I will fight for the land and its people and no other. I fight for what I believe in." I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Ok so we just got a new unit. That's great considering we need all the help we can get..." Everyone went quiet for a split second before I continued. "Alright then General. You, Mika and me are heading west to secure the castle up above. Everyone else is heading north towards the huge castle. Florina you especially have to be careful. Fog is rolling in and we won't know where the archers are." Florina nodded in understanding. "Alright then. No one die on me alright? Let's move."

-X-

"General?" I asked him as we walked further west. So far there were no enemies in sight except for the first enemy that Wallace killed with ease.

"Yes?" He turned and asked.

"What was the real reason you joined us?" Wallace blinked and then started to chuckle loudly.

"Wahahaha! You're sharp!" I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I joined because of you." I blinked and cocked my head to the side.

"Me?" Wallace shrugged.

"More or less. When you stepped up for Lady Lyndis, I saw everyone step up alongside you. If this many people were willing to support this girl then I didn't see why I shouldn't either. I saw each of your eyes. Each of you had faith that she was the true heir to the throne and I believe that." I nodded slowly.

"Thank you General." Wallace grinned widely.

"No need to thank me child." Mika came up to us then.

"You know I've been here the whole time and none of you guys have given me a second thought! Should I be insulted?" He asked. I shrugged.

"If you want to be." We continued to chatter until an arrow whizzed pass us. Wallace immediately put up his shield in defense as we got into position. Mika rushed forward as did I with my sword. Mika looked up towards the knight he was facing and sliced upwards. He missed completely as the horse reared backwards. Mika flinched seeing the movement. The knight took hold of the split second hesitation and slashed Mika with his sword. The blood splattered over the green grass as he slumped to the ground. The knight seemingly satisfied with Mika reared his steed towards me. I turned hearing the softened hoof steps of the knight's steed to see Mika lying face down in the grass. I threw my blade upwards at the knight to block the incoming blow when I felt a chill run down my spine. I looked at the knight's face and shuddered.

"Sain?" I asked. The knight looked at me and reared backwards. He then proceeds to remove his helmet. Sain's brown hair swooped down and covered his eyes momentarily before he brushed it away. He stared at me momentarily, eyes flushed with different emotions. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Why are you doing this Sain?" I asked him. Sain scoffed.

"I am doing this for my lord of course." I shook my head.

"Don't give me that load of crap." Sain smiled coldly.

"Then don't ask for it." He then rears forward and start attacking me with his blade. I grunted at the weight of the blades colliding. From my vantage point, I have the disadvantage from him being on horseback. I saw him start twirling his sword and quickly moved back and duck. He slashes air as I quickly retaliated. A small dent was made in his armor as the blow was light. He then starts attacking ferociously as I managed to block most of them. I fell backwards as my sword was knocked out of my grip.

"Thunk!" The sword went tip first into the ground. I reached out for it to see Sain in front me. I hesitated and moved back. Terror gripped me and held me like a vice. I watched him closely, judging his positioning. I turned to see my sword a few inches away from me. I watched as his sword came down at me as I took the leap and gripped the sword. A loud clang resounded around the clearing. Sain stared in shock at the axe in front of his eyes. Small thumps could be heard as Wallace stomped over and took hold of his axe.

"Sain?" Sain's eyes widened as he sees Wallace. He bowed instinctively from his position on his horse, nearly tipping over.

"General! What are you doing here?" Sain asked confused and lowered his sword. I looked at the two and then at Mika. I gasped quietly at the blood seeping out and ran towards him. I turned his body over to see the extent of the wound. Blood was pouring out and Mika was near unconscious. I shuddered at the sight. I took out my vulneraries and poured it on his wounds. I then poured what's left in his mouth. Mika slowly reopened his eyes as he got up shakily. I helped bring him to his feet as I headed in the direction of Serra. I staggered shakily at the weight I was holding up and glanced at my surroundings nervously until I reached Serra. She quickly healed Mika and told him it was not deep and that he will be fine. Hearing this, Mika and I ran back towards Wallace to see Sain trotting his steed back towards the castle and Wallace standing alone in the field.

" What happened?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Wallace then looked around the clearing and nodded. "It seems to be clear here. I'll stick around for a while longer. You two go help Lady Lyndis." We nodded and rushed forward towards Lyndis with Wallace staring at our backs.

"These young people really are something..."

-X-

(No PoV)

Lyn held her sword up to fend off the multiple blows from the knight. The lance he was wielding was an obvious weapon advantage and with his thick armor, almost impenetrable. Lyn breathed heavily, losing her stamina quickly as she continued her onslaught. She glanced behind her occasionally to see Rath and Wil sniping off enemies and Matthew directing the group. She shook her head and continued looking forward. The fog had begun to circle around her and made her almost blind. She squinted her eyes, trying to see the red of the armor she was fighting. She searched frantically when a searing pain appeared in her abdomen. She looked down to see a sword protruding from her stomach and looked behind her to see who it was. She looked at the familiar face and smiled grimly.

"I knew it. I never trusted you." Lyn slumps to the ground as the figure pulls out his sword. The figure shrugged.

"Same here. Sorry but this is my job." The figure began to turn and leave when Jenny bursts in and chants her spell, sending the figure spiraling to the ground in pain. She then runs up to Lyn and felt her pulse. A faint pulse was felt and she sighed in relief. Jenny then took out some of Lyn's vulneraries and poured it onto her wound and fed her to drink. Jenny felt Lyn relax slightly and slowly open her eyes. She glared at the figure in front of her.

"How could you?" Jenny stared at the figure in disbelief. "I trusted you Mika!" Mika shook his head and smiled sadly.

"You've got to stop trusting people Jenny. That'll be your downfall." Mika said quietly. Jenny bit her lip and watched Mika closely.

"You son of a bitch. I can't believe you actually carried this out! Was this the only reason why you came to us? Huh Mika?" Mika shrugged.

"I've struggled since I was thrown out of my home Jenny. This is the only life I have and knew. You don't know what it's like." Jenny shook her head.

"You're right I don't. I do know what's its like to be betrayed though." Mika smiled at her with cold eyes.

"If you call this betrayal then you're weaker than I thought you were." Jenny got up and held her sword up high. Mika looked at her warily as he drew his sword. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

A bead of sweat trickles down Jenny's cheek as the air began to feel heavier. Beside her, Lyn groans. The sudden sound causes both fighters to pounce.

The sharp screech of metal resounded through the air as the two clashed for the first time in a long while. Both fighters stared directly into each other's eyes, and realized that, regardless of the victor, the dynamics of their relationship will be forever changed. Mika's eyes turned gentle for an instant before he kicked her in the stomach. She skidded back three feet but maintained her guard, the very same guard that she relaxed a moment ago. Her arms bent, her sword held horizontally in front of her eyes, she began the incantation of her favorite spell of fire. This spell, though weak, should be enough to incapacitate him or at least allow her to see the difference between their levels. Though she wanted to believe the difference between them is zero, she had no idea what his true strength might be. She is forced to accept that the friend that she knew may have become her greatest enemy.

The flame emerged from her left hand, converging until it formed a sphere. She shot the flame directly at her adversary but he easily sidestepped it.

After dodging her strike, Mika begins to sway and fades into the fog. Jenny attempts the same spell at the same location but the attack meets nothing but air. Holding her sword closer to her body, she sharpens her senses to the fullest. This fog seems to have some sort of strange effect on her. It feels like she is surrounded by enemies, even though she knows that the only other person around besides Lyn is Mika. Her grip tightens on her sword. Many thoughts ran through her head. Where is he going to attack from? Is he even still here? A cold chill ran through her as she realized he was going for Lyn. Jenny turned her head to Lyn's still body.

That temporarily lapsed of attention was costly. She turned to see Mika looming over Lyn's body, holding his sword high in the air. As the blade descended, the fog started dissipating and the area was clear. The rest of the legion opened their mouths in shock of the turn of events while Jenny started to run towards Mika. She knocked him to the ground just as the blade started downwards, cutting her back. As they fell backwards, Mika turned and steadied himself, making Jenny fall on her own. She fell with a loud thud as Mika turned to see the eyes of the legion on him and started to sprint away. No one ran after him. Jenny clawed her back in agony and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up through the tears to see enemies surrounding Lyn and her. She stood up slowly and chanted her spell creating the only protection spell she knew. A circle of fire. She circled it around her and Lyn, feeling the heat coming from the fire. She struggled to maintain it, constantly watching Lyn to see if she was bearing the heat well. She felt the bodies trying to run through the wall of flame but was only being burned instead. Some made it through the walls of flames but only to come out as twisted shapes, morphed from the fire, and died upon reaching the interior of the flame wall. Jenny prayed, not being able to see through the fire, that the legion will come to their aid seeing that she could not maintain the wall much longer and the heat starting to make her feverish and nauseous.

The rest of the legion broke free of their shock to run towards the remaining enemies. Their once orderly formation was broken and a rampage occurred. Seeing the bloodied body of Lyn and the fallen Jenny ignited the spark in them. Watching Mika sprint away like a criminal fueled their anger. All hell broke loose as the battlefield came to be bloodier and bloodier. Soon the legion came to the circle of flame and saw distorted bodies surrounding the fire. Upon arrival, Jenny let go of her barrier and collapsed onto the ground. She looked up, exhausted, relieved to see the legion before her eyes. She started to cough erratically before blanking out. When she awoke, she felt bandages around her back and quiet whisperings outside her tent. She moved outside to listen when she heard the news she already knew.

"Mika ran out on us. Sain is gone. Jenny is recovering and Lyn is in a coma." Jenny staggered into the clearing, shock completely evident on her face.

"Lyn is in a coma?" Everyone turned to see the haggard form of their tactician. She looked at each of them, waiting to be answered while calculating the injuries each of them has. Matthew spoke up nodding.

"She hasn't woken up yet. She had a pretty massive injury and lost a lot of blood. Adding the stress she has been undergoing... She is..." Matthew started to become quiet then. Jenny felt the heaviness in the air and felt herself go numb. She walked towards the fire and knelt down beside it. She stared into the fire and felt herself reach out towards it before feeling her hands snatched back. She looked up seeing Wallace's angered face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Jenny looked up at him, her eyes devoid of emotions.

"This is my fault. I was the one who let Mika join. I was the one who didn't tell you guys about a prophecy I received telling me that we have a traitor amongst us. I was the one who was supposed to make it so we avoid this mess. I- I failed as the tactician of this team. I failed." She felt tears well up in her eyes and closed them. Wallace glared at the girl and stood up.

"Get up girl! I did not join this team to see this whole lot so pathetic. This is war. There will always be betrayers in war! Get over it and move on. We may have lost the battle but not the war." Wallace pulled Jenny up by the collar.

"Your leader is in a coma. What will you do? Continue to fight or lose because of one lost battle?" Jenny gripped her hands tightly and nodded.

"We are not losing the war." Wallace chuckled loudly and nodded.

"Keep with that resolve. Never give in to despair and we'll win this war." Everyone nodded in quiet agreement as the air started to lighten.

-X-

Jenny entered Lyn's tent quietly and watched her sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sight and went towards her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. She looked at the girl and started to sob quietly.

"I'm sorry Lyn. I caused this mess and I promise I will get us out of it. Sleep tight." Jenny exited the tent, bumping into Florina. Florina reached out hesitantly and hugged Jenny.

"I- It's ok. Everything will be alright." Jenny nodded and hugged Florina back.

"Thank you Florina." Florina looked at Jenny before returning inside her and Lyn's tent for rest. Jenny looked at Erk and Matthew as they started their watches. She quickly turned back to her tent and then upon entering, she started to cry. Completely and truly cry. She finally broke down in a heap and covered her mouth with her blanket. She lay in her sleeping bag crying until she drifted off to sleep.

-X-

Serra stood outside the whole time, listening to the broken cries of the tactician. She tried to go in but couldn't. Instead she went to Matthew and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing towards her and Jenny's tent.

"Switch shifts with me. Right now I can't do anything for her. You can though." Matthew nodded and started to walk towards the tent as Serra sat down quietly. Erk closed the magic tome he was reading and stared at Serra.

"What?" She asked Erk. She stared into the diminishing fire as she spoke. Erk shook his head and reopened his tome.

"Nothing." Serra grins and started to move towards Erk.

"What is it Erky? Is my beauty too breathtaking?" She giggled. Erk rolled his eyes.

"Yes that's the reason." Erk continued to read, missing the slight blush on Serra's face. Erk continued reading until he realized he couldn't concentrate. He looked up to see Serra staring at him.

"I don't get you Serra. Why do you act like this but then like that so quickly?" Erk asked, gesturing at the tent then at him. Serra shrugged.

"Maybe because that's..." She quieted then, looking distant. She bit her bottom lip then stood up. "Our shift is over. Let's go wake up Kent and Rath." She started to move towards Kent's tent while Erk sat there quietly before moving.

-X-

Matthew stood outside for a moment before entering. He saw Jenny wrapped up in blankets, tears staining her face. Matthew shook his head. He sat down and wiped away the tears when he heard a rustle and saw the familiar form.

"What do you want Shadow?" Shadow stepped forward and brushed Jenny's hair.

"Actually I came to tell Jenny that her request to make sure the other nations will remain neutral was heard and accepted." Matthew's head snapped up hearing this.

"When did she ask?" Matthew asked. Shadow looked at Matthew, smiling slightly.

"The day Mirage and I were here." Matthew blinked.

"Wait Mirage was here?" Shadow scratched his head.

"Yeah that's beside the point. Anyways. Jenny wake up." He tapped on Jenny's cheek lightly until Matthew stopped him.

"She's has a rough couple of days. C'mon." Matthew pointed outside. Shadow nodded and headed out with Matthew following. They walked away from the campsite, walking into a secluded area.

"So what happened?" Shadow asked.

"Not much just Sain and Mika betraying us. Lyn in a coma. Everyone injured. The usual." Shadow rubbed his temple.

"Well that explains why she was crying." Matthew scratched his head and spoke quietly.

"Are you staying Shadow?" He shook his head.

"No. Can't." Shadow placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Take care of her in my place though." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"People just love telling me that you know." They chuckled softly.

"Well it's late and I need to go back anyways. Tell Jenny my message. Later Matthew." Matthew nodded and waved him farewell before returning to the campsite.

* * *

Yeah near the end I wanted to leave it where Jenny drifts off but then I realized I left out the important part of the nations not interfering so there we go! Also there's Shadow! Yaaaay! Ok I'm done. Well then as always RRR! Later!


	17. Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

Hey you guys! I'm back with the second to last chapter of this story which I will be posting after this. This chapter is honestly the last chapter but you'll know what I mean when you read the next chapter. I honesty hope you guys like this chapter since i put a lot of effort into writing this. Hopefully you guys like it and if not well that kinda sucks a bit. Well enough of my ramblings without further ado... Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I'll miss saying this now and then I'll hate saying this in the next installment... DO NOT OWN

* * *

Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

(No PoV)

The walk to the castle was quiet. The atmosphere was heavier than before. With Lyn in a coma and Kent with his massive injury, they were out of the battle to come. From Sain and Mika betraying the troupe it dealt a great blow to their morale. Jenny pondered the delicate situation carefully as they marched quickly to the castle. She glanced occasionally back at Lyn who was riding with Florina. With Lyn in a coma, Florina opted to trot her Pegasus. Jenny thought about the complex situation they were in when they were in sight of the castle. Kent trotted up to the tactician and pointed north.

"That's the castle. Beyond these mountains is our destination. We're close to the end Lady Jenny." Jenny nodded slowly.

"Yeah. We're close..." Jenny glanced around her surroundings and sighed. "Mountainous terrain." Jenny motioned for the group to gather around her.

"Florina fly up and check the surroundings for me." Florina nodded. Rath came forward and took hold of Lyn's body. Florina then flew upwards until she reached the clouds. She glanced at the surroundings then flew back. She landed steadily on the ground and got off of her Pegasus.

"Over the mountains there are a few enemies. The most are east of here. There are few axe wielders except over the mountain. There are some mages, bow units, and mercenaries to the east." Jenny nodded, taking the information in. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds turn dark and the first signs of raindrops begin to fall. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. She glanced at each of her units and nodded to herself, tightening her resolve.

"Kent and Lucius, watch over Lyn, Nils, and Ninian from the rear. Everyone else move towards the castle carefully. Rain will fall soon so be careful." She then turned to Florina. "Florina, fly me over the mountain then fly back to this group." Florina widened her eyes in shock. Matthew gripped the back of Jenny's shoulder tightly.

"Are you crazy? Going on your own will get you killed!" Matthew shouted at her. Jenny looked at him with clear eyes.

"No I have not gone mad Matt. I'll be fine. Believe in me. While I'm gone I need you to direct this group all right?" Matthew shook his head.

"If you think I'll let you go on your own you are crazy." Jenny shook her head.

"Matthew I'll be fine." She glanced back at the group and smiled. Matthew remained hesitant but nodded in reluctant consent. "Everyone this is hopefully the last battle! Do your best and don't die on me alright? Move out!" Jenny looked at Matthew and smiled before taking off. Matthew watched the two fly over the mountain before taking command.

"Alright Wallace and Dorcas are the main front. Rath and Wil stay behind them and pick enemies off from there. Erk you're protecting Serra from the third line. Got it? Then go!"

-X-

The damp smell of the earth was heavier higher up than on the ground. Jenny held onto Huey for dear life as she and Florina flew continually upwards. She sighed in relief as the ascent stopped when Florina flicked her reins and a slow descent was made. Once there was a safe distance to jump, Jenny made a motion for Florina to stop and jumped. She felt the sharp wind in her face as the rain started to pour heavier. Jenny looked upwards as Florina flew away.

She turned to see that no enemies have caught sight of her yet. The tactician moved quietly and went towards a knight. She held up her blade and slit his throat from behind quietly. She dragged the dead body out of the armor and slipped it on herself. She felt the heaviness of the armor and wobbled before she regained her balance. She glanced at the body then pulled it into the bushes, putting foliage around it. She started to move towards the castle.

-X-

The sharp ring of metal on metal resounded around the clearing. The stench of blood rose quickly with the bodies of dead soldiers surrounding them. Matthew shouted over the pouring rain at his troops to move away from the mud and grass, knowing it will slow their pace. He felt himself slow into the pace of everyone else and worry overcame him. He constantly looked back at Lyn and Ninian to make sure they were safe and constantly looking forward to see how his attacking force was faring. He felt pressure build up inside of him and the heavy rain soaking through his clothes. He started to close his eyes, thinking about a better strategy than the one he had started. He opened his eyes and nodded to himself. At that time, Florina flew back as well. Matthew started to shout new strategies as he directed Florina and Dorcas to switch fronts and Erk to switch positions with Wil who was currently injured. He himself rushed to the front, scanning the area to see if there were any hidden areas for enemies to show up. He looked around the battlefield and saw the remaining soldiers flee as everyone else gathered in front of him. He motioned towards the castle and everyone nodded. Just as they were going to march towards the castle, they heard a squeak come out of Florina. They turned to see her smiling as Lyn woke up. She stood groggily and blinked her eyes.

"Where am I?" She murmured quietly. She focused her vision and glared at the figures before her. "Who are you people?" Everyone's eyes bulged hearing Lyn speak.

"You don't remember us Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked quietly. Lyn shook her head.

"No I've never met you people in my life." She then turned to Florina. "Florina who are these people?" Florina started to mumble quietly.

"Lyn you don't recognize them? They're our friends. We've been traveling with them to reclaim Caelin." Lyn started to scratch her head.

"I don't remember..." Matthew started to rub his temple.

"Our situation just got worse."

-X-

The interior of the castle was wider than the exterior. The beautiful paintings on the walls and tapestry made the castle itself come to life. Jenny started to run randomly around the castle, searching for Lord Hausen. She ran across the halls until she heard the voice of Lundgren.

"You have not kill her yet? Fool! You dare run back here before completing your assignment? I paid good gold for you to kill Lyndis!" Lundgren shouted at the kneeled man. Mika looked up and nodded.

"Do not worry milord. I will finish my mission." Jenny cursed quietly at the sight before her.

"You son of a bitch..." She watched on as she looked at the exchanges before her. She then heard approaching footsteps and hid behind a pillar. The figure went towards Lundgren and kneeled.

"My lord the enemies are approaching quickly." Lundgren cursed quietly to himself before speaking.

"Damn. Sain, Mika eliminate Lyndis and this will be over. Ignore the others and aim for her head." The two nodded and started to move away. "Wait. Bring me the head of that girl. The tactician. She has been the one directing this little group correct?" Sain started forward before Mika could answer.

"No milord. She is an insignificant baggage to the legion. There is no need to bother with the likes of her." Jenny's eyes widened upon hearing these words.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jenny strained her ears, trying to make out the slightly muffled words. Lundgren glared at Sain but nodded.

"Very well." Lundgren began to get up from his seat. "Do not fail me." He turned and walked away. Mika smirked at Sain.

"Insignificant baggage? Really?" Sain shrugged.

"She's weak. We don't have to kill her." Mika shrugged.

"Why say that to Lundgren though? That was like an act of rebellion." Sain shrugged.

"I don't think she's worth the trouble. There's no point in wasting our men's lives against somebody we do not have to." Mika's smirk was gone in an instant, a grim smile in its place.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Mika turned on his heel and started to exit. "Sain you might want to watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" Sain asked smiling coldly. Mika shrugged.

"No just advice." He then turned and continued walking away. Sain stood there for a moment before walking away. Jenny stood there in silence, recalling the sight in front of her.

"Oh my god." She whispered quietly. She turned quickly starting to trot quickly back to the troupe. "I have to get back to Lyn!" By that time though it was too late. A hand reached out and pulled the helmet off of her and a gag was put into her mouth before she slowly drifted off.

-X-

"Lady Lyn you don't remember us?" Matthew asked shakily. Lyn shook her head.

"It's not that I don't remember you it's just I don't remember everything. I know we're here to reclaim the throne to Caelin. I know Florina. I recognize all of you. It's just my memories are a haze right now." Lyn started to move hesitantly. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief.

"So it's just temporary memory loss." Matthew thought. He turned to the troupe and nodded. "Alright. So this isn't memory loss just shakiness from waking up. That's good." Matthew turned towards Lyn who was already starting to steady herself on her own.

"Come on we have to move. Let's go." Lyn muttered as she started walking, stumbling as she went. Rath shook his head slightly as he went up to the Sacaen nomad. He reached out a hand and held her steady before lifting her frail frame onto his horse.

"You're in no condition to move Lyn of the Lorca. Sit and rest. You are of no help in your current state." Lyn glared at Rath, eyes full of anger.

"I will be fine." Lyn spoke coldly. Lyn started to whip the reins when Rath stopped her.

"That's enough. He won't move without my command." Lyn ignored his statement and whipped the reins. The horse reared on its heels and tossed Lyn off of his back. In the next instant, Rath stepped towards the spot Lyn was thrown and caught her, fully expecting his steed's reaction. Lyn struggled in Rath's hold.

"Let go! Let go of me this instant!" Lyn cried out. Lyn scanned the area briefly and called out the first two names that came to her mind. "Florina! Jenny! Help me out here!" Lyn continued looking around, struggling in Rath's grip all the while.

"Jenny?" Lyn stopped and continued looking for the tactician. "Where is she?" Everyone looked at the ground before Matthew replied.

"She's infiltrating the castle on her own." Lyn opened her mouth then closed it before finally replying.

"She did what?" Lyn became still in shock. Rath looked at the quiet figure in his arms before slowly letting her down, holding her steady as she regained her footing. Lyn walked quickly and sure-footed towards Matthew, holding his collar.

"Are you crazy? She's our tactician! Not a..." Lyn drifted off at this point. Matthew looked at Lyn directly.

"Not a what Lyn? Not a fighter? Cause she is. She can hold her own against anyone we can fight. In fact, she's a better fighter than some of us here." Lyn opened her mouth to speak before she snapped it close once again. Matthew continued.

"Lyn. She's the one who saved you when Mika struck. I don't know or care if you already knew but you yourself know that she was the best choice to infiltrate the castle. Anyone other than her or me was screwed. She knew that this was a risk she had to take to end this battle." Lyn opened her mouth then.

"You just said it yourself. Why didn't you go in?" Matthew smiled grimly.

"Because she would never forgive herself if I was killed because of her order." Lyn remained quiet for a while before walking towards the castle carefully. Halfway there she turned around and called back.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Everyone broke out of their slight trance and ran to keep up with Lyn's pace.

"We're taking back Castle Caelin!"

-X-

Jenny woke up with a start to see that she was in a wide, luxurious room. She turned to her side to find that she was on a bed, soft to the touch. The room was lit brightly with scented candles, the smell wafting through the entire room. The paintings on the walls were detailed and well drawn, depicting a story. She looked at each drawing, reading the tale as old as time itself. The era of the dragons. She continued looking at the drawings, seeing the battle humans had against dragons until eventually humans drove off the dragons. She gave a wry smile at the drawings and sighed. Just as she let go of her breath, she saw a shadow come into her line of vision. She turned slowly to see Sain.

Jenny let out a strangled croak, trying to form words that she realized she could not. She put her hands around her throat, attempting to squeeze them out of her. Sain came towards her, prying her hands away from her throat.

"Careful. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself would you?" Jenny glared at him, mouthing words at him that he understood completely. Sain nodded, not denying all that he has done. He waited until she stopped mouthing words at him before he unveiled medicine in his hand.

"Here. This is medicine to retrieve your lost voice." Jenny slapped it out of his offered hand, sending the medicine bottle flying across the room. Sain shrugged.

"This medicine is for your own good. Otherwise you'll have to wait weeks before you retrieve your voice back." Jenny started to croak words at him.

"How c-could you? Why Sain?" Jenny whispered. Sain rubbed his head walking to the spot the medicine was thrown and picking it up.

"I have my reasons Jenny. All I can say for the moment is to have faith. I promise everything will be answered by the end of this battle." Sain walked back towards Jenny, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Eat this." Jenny stared at the pill in front of her. She contemplated pretending to eat the pill and fall asleep except for the fact that she doesn't know the full effect it would have on her. If she pretended to fall asleep when the pill does not work in that regards she will be executed immediately. On the otherhand, finding a spy in the castle should've gotten her executed already. She looked at the pill then at Sain. Sain who most likely saved her life after being caught a spy. Sain who she traveled with since the beginning of her journey. She looked at the pill, took it from his hand and swallowed it. She began coughing erratically before falling asleep. Sain stroked the female's back before he got up and left the room.

-X-

Lyn shoved through all of her adversaries, killing each one she meets quickly and efficiently. Her blade was drenched in blood, her clothes stained with the red liquid. The rest of the legion was in the same state. Their clothes stained with the scarlet red, their bodies tired and exhausted. Each member attacked the line of defense, trying to make a crack in their barrier. At this point, there were no more tactics and the legion was fighting on their individual instincts. The talents each person had was shown through. The accumulating blows to the castle's defenses started to break down its walls. The legion surged through, annihilating those that stood in their way. After the inner gate was breached, the remaining army fled. They scattered, running in a broken formation to the castle gates. Many dropped their weapons to display no harm as they fled. The legion watched as the soldiers filed out of the castle, not even bothering to stop them.

"There's only one last destination." Everyone gathered around Lyn in a semicircle. "Let's take over the castle." Just as the words left her mouth, Lundgren stepped out of the castle, armor gleaming. He glared at Lyn.

"How dare you come back to take what is rightfully mine?" He asked infuriated. "I have wanted- no! I deserved the throne!" Lyn glared at him.

"I never wanted the throne. I never knew of my lineage either. You brought this upon yourself Uncle- no you don't deserve that title. You dared to poison your own brother, you tried to assassinate your niece, you tried to brand Kent and Sain a traitor. You don't deserve anything." Lundgren cackled.

"What proof do you have? An accusation of your caliber is treasonous. You dare step foot into my castle and speak these pathetic claims without any proof!" Lundgren snorted derisively. He then smiled coldly. "Besides, I didn't brand Sain a traitor but didn't you brand him one?" Lyn glared at him, eyes turned dark.

"May you never feel Mother Earth's warm embrace." Lundgren cackled at Lyn, hugging his arms around his body.

"Oh I am so afraid! What's next, voodoo dolls?" Lundgren started to chortle loudly. Lyn's face flushed, her hands clenched tightly.

"A thousand curses upon you." Lyn cried out as she rushed at Lundgren. Lundgren stopped laughing as he saw Lyn rush at him. He reached out a hand as Lyn thrust her sword forward, caught her arm and punch her stomach.

"You are far too weak to match my power." He whispered to her. He then proceeded to throw her away from him. Lyn landed with a thud next to Matthew as he helped her up. Lundgren started to walk forward, taking his lance from his back and twirling it.

"None of you can match my power." Wallace stepped forward then.

"They may not be able to. But I sure as hell can." Wallace took hold of his lance and stepped up to Lundgren. "I never thought you could be corrupted this much Lundgren." Wallace took off his helmet as did Lundgren. Lundgren glared his eyes at Wallace.

"Ah Wallace. I see you have joined up with this pathetic band of misfits. What happened Wallace? What happened to your loyalty towards Caelin?" Wallace looked down sadly to the ground.

"What happened to you Lundgren? The old you would never have done any of this!" Lundgren snorted derisively.

"The old me was weak. I lost everything I held dear because I was weak. That pathetic wretch took everything away from me and now I'll take everything from him." Lundgren held out his lance. "Get out of my way or you'll die by my hands as well."

Wallace shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

Lundgren twirled his silver lance with ease before grasping it firmly in one hand and shouted at Wallace. "Then prepare yourself. This shall be our last meeting."

Wallace solemnly nodded his head in agreement and spoke quietly but truly, "Yes old friend. Let this battle settle all our old scores. Come what may I shall have no regrets."

Lundgren took three quick steps and quickly closed the gap. He lunged forward with his silver lance, but Wallace saw it coming and sidestepped the attack. Wallace took his heavy spear and twirled it above his head, desiring to add centrifugal force to his next blow. He brought the heavy spear down on Lundgren's head. Lundgren just barely managed to retract his arm and used his silver lance to divert the blow. However the spear managed to smash the shoulder plate that protected Lundgren. The blow jarred Lundgren's arm but did not manage to break bone.

With a grunt, Lundgren brought his heavily plated arm back and punched Wallace in the face. In response, Wallace brought his elbow down upon Lundgren's head.

Both men had suffered a strong hit to the head but Lundgren's were more serious. He started to reel back, the pain causing him to become dizzy. Wallace walked towards the crumpled form, wiping his bloodied nose at the same time.

"What happened to you?" Lundgren glared at his adversary. He stood up defiantly.

"Reality hit me. That brother of mine- that pathetic wretch he stole everything from me. Everything that I ever cared about!" Wallace started at Lundgren's words.

"Are you speaking of Lady Lyndis wedding Lord Hausen?" Lundgren looked off into the distance before glaring at Wallace.

"Hausen took the one thing in my life that I thought I had. He had the throne, the love of our parents, and the blessings from our people. Why did he have to take my lover as well?" Wallace lowered his lance, staring at Lundgren.

"Don't you realize? Lady Lyndis was in love with Lord Hausen. That's why they wedded." Lundgren scowled.

"He stole her from me!" Wallace lowered his defenses and started speaking once more.

"Lundgren he is your brother. If he had known he wouldn't-" Lundgren interrupted Wallace.

"He wouldn't what? He took everything from me. Including the trust you once had in me." Lundgren looked down, casting his gaze away from Wallace's own. Wallace opened his jaw and closed it before setting his mouth in a grim line.

"I never lost faith in you Lundgren. We're old friends. If you'll accept the wrong you have committed I'm sure your brother will forgive you." Wallace committed his final mistake, he let go of the lance and walked towards Lundgren. Lundgren looked up at Wallace, eyes wide.

"Truly?" Wallace nodded and bended over.

"Yes." Lundgren's eyes suddenly turned murderous and his lance tore through Wallace's padded armor. The tip of the blade was drenched in blood as he pulled it out and wiped it on the ground before him.

"Maybe he will but I won't." He whispered to the quivering body beneath him. Wallace shuddered, his wound exploding with blood. Wallace's mouth started to foam over with blood. Lundgren stared at the lump of the form that was once his best friend and greatest rival.

"I'll make this quick." He said to the twitching form who was in shock at what Lundgren had done. Just as the lance came down towards Wallace's neck, Lyn rushed in and held her sword high, pushing the lance as far away from Wallace as possible. Lundgren flicked his wrist and pulled back. In that time, Wil and Dorcas had rushed in to drag Wallace's limp form back to Serra.

Lyn glared at the proud form before her. "You are of no kin of mine." Lundgren cackled before answering.

"What use is kin to a corpse?" Lyn's eyes flared with rage as she started to rush in, holding her Mani Katti to the sky. In a blink of the eye, Lyn had moved from her spot to Lundgren's revealed neck. Foreseeing Lyn's bold move, Lundgren held the butt of his lance, without turning, to slam it into her exposed stomach as she raised her arm to strike. The breath was knocked out of her as she fell to the ground in a mess. Lundgren walked towards her, eyes dark, daring her to get up. Lyn lay on the ground upright, eyes closed, tears threatening to spill.

"You lost that sliver of hope of defeating me when Wallace fell. You're finished." Lyn remained motionless, not making a sound. Lundgren snorted at the girl. "All of your work has come for naught. Saddening isn't it?" He took the final step to close the distance between her and him.

"Farewell... Lyndis." He spun the lance in the air and made a motion to stab at Lyn when an arrow scratched his armor, loosening the binding. Lyn opened her eyes, expecting a lance to be thrusted toward her when she saw out of the corner of her eye, Rath.

Lundgren scanned Rath up and down, smiling all the while. "Ah! I've heard of you. You're the Sacaen nomad working for Araphen."

Rath blinked and replied nonchalantly.

"Not anymore." Rath plucked another arrow from his quiver and shot it faster than anyone can react. The arrow grazed the armor once more, loosening the binding of the armor on the other side. Lundgren glanced down at his loosened armor and paused, letting the loosened armor steady itself. Lundgren cackled maliciously at Rath's attempts to injure him.

"If that is the best you can do then this will end quickly." Lundgren sauntered over to Rath, completely relaxed. "Of course I hate wasting capable fighters. Would you care to work for me instead?" Lundgren stared at Rath completely at ease.

Lyn's heart skipped a beat. What could she say? Rath could easily go over to her uncle's side. Obviously Rath is receiving nothing from joining Lyn. In fact, he gave money to the legion. Rath is her kinsman but would that be enough? Lundgren could offer him so much more. Lyn held her ground, swallowing her breath. Whatever Rath decides it would be his choice. She could say nothing that will change it. He has given so much to the small legion that if he were to leave it couldn't possibly be deemed betrayal. Rath looked at Lundgren contemplatively.

He finally spoke in a grave voice. "Nothing you promise me will make me betray one of my own." Lundgren sighed, disappointed.

"That's too bad." Lundgren sighed halfheartedly. He started moving forward, his armor clanking as he walked. Rath started to shoot arrows again, grazing his armor. Lyn rushed forward once again, her speed overwhelming Lundgren but his power doubling hers. He hit her with the butt of his lance and she reeled back in pain eight feet away. Serra immediately went to heal Lyn when Lundgren threw his lance at Serra. Serra nimbly dodged it as he sent a hand axe at her face. The blunt of the axe hit her square in the stomach.

Serra was sent spiraling back to where Erk stood in the back. In a flash of anger, Erk started muttering his spell. Erk started his incantation in a fluid motion, moving his arms to bring the spirits closer to himself. He unleashed the lightning spell on Lundgren with no hesitation. Lundgren screamed in agony, his flesh searing from the lightning bolt. He set his sights on Erk, gripping his silver lance. Erk stood protectively in front of Serra, not moving an inch.

"Erk run!" Serra muttered out from her position on the floor. "He's too strong for you." Erk glanced back at Serra before replying.

"Can't my employer wanted to get us both in this mess." Serra opened her mouth then closed it. She shook her head before replying.

"Then you're fired." Serra stared at Erk's back. "That's what you wanted anyways right? Now get out of here!" Erk shook his head once again.

"I'm doing this of my own regards. Besides I have a favor to return." Erk let one of his rare smiles seep through. Serra stared up at Erk, her emotions controlling her actions. Just as Lundgren reached Erk and his lance bore down on Erk, Serra stood and pushed Erk out of the way, letting the blow hit her instead. Or so she assumed. At that moment, Lucius let out a surge of light to attack Lundgren, keeping him out of Erk's and Serra's path. Dorcas moved forward and started to attack Lundgren with a barrage of blows. His speed doubled that of Lundgren. Every blow Lundgren could throw out, Dorcas leaped away in safety, keeping on his toes. Matthew then darted forward, snipping the remains that held Lundgren's armor together. His armor fell to the ground in a loud thud. Lundgren started to retreat back into the castle.

Everyone started after the retreating form when Matthew shouted. "Wait! If everyone is scattered now, we're as good as dead to the remaining soldiers inside the castle. Everyone is injured as of the moment. Let Serra heal everyone and then we move into the castle." Matthew then turned to Kent.

"Is there a secret passage Lundgren can use to escape?" Kent nodded.

"There's an underground passage. Although I doubt he will try to escape. He has access to all of Caelin's finest weaponry in the castle. He almost killed each of us before with just a silver lance, javelin, and hand ax." Matthew nodded, absorbing the information.

"All the more reason to rest before taking off." The group rested until Serra finished healing the troupe. She fell in an exhausted heap in which Erk caught her.

"We'll stay out here to fend off any remaining soldiers that appear." Erk said, directing it at Matthew. Nils and Ninian nodded as well, noticing that they would be of no use in the castle. Matthew nodded before shouting out.

"Let's reclaim Castle Caelin!"

-X-

Sain readied his armor and walked towards the battlefield. Just as he was about to go out, Lundgren came rushing into the castle, shouting at the servants to supply him a new armor and fresh batches of soldiers. Sain galloped towards Lundgren on his steed when a shout of alarm rose through the castle.

"They're here! They're here!" The lookouts cried. Sain rode towards Lundgren quickly.

"My lord!" Lundgren glared at Sain.

"You said that this group was weak and that the tactician was nothing! How dare you lie to me!" Lundgren shouted in anger. "To be humiliated to this extent!" Sain bowed his head to Lundgren.

"I apologize my lord. However this is not the time for apologies. You should be wearing your armor now milord." Lundgren sneered at Sain.

"You dolt! I already knew that!" Lundgren started to put on his armor when our of the corner of his eye, he saw a blade coming towards him. He immediately veered to the left to avoid the blade. He looked up to see Sain holding his lance and a look of vengeance in his eyes. Lundgren growled at Sain.

"I should've known you would attempt to kill me." Lundgren shrugged then smiled. "Except I did. Mika!" Mika walked into the room, his sword already drawn, his stance steady. Sain glared at Mika, seeing the man twirling his sword with ease. Mika looked at Sain and snorted.

"As if I didn't know you would betray us. You're not exactly subtle when you switched Hausen's poisoned food with regular ones." At this Lundgren hissed.

"You traitorous bastard!" Sain glared at Lundgren.

"Of everyone here you should not be saying that!" Sain started galloping his steed towards Lundgren and attack ferociously, hitting Lindgren on all sides. Even without armor on though, Lundgren was able to parry most of Sain's attacks, only coming out with a few nicks and scrapes.

Lundgren shouted to Mika. "You dolt! What are you just standing there for? Kill him!" Mika moved forward leisurely, taking his time just to grate on Lundgren's nerves. He stood in front of Sain, hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"You're surprisingly chill for someone about to die." Sain told him. Mika shrugged.

"Doubt it. You're weak." Mika placed his hand on his sword, fiddling with the handle. Sain felt his vein pop hearing this. He started to trot his horse around Mika, keeping his temper in check.

"Let's see who's right." Sain charged forward then, twirling his lance. He struck forward only to hit air. Mika jumped forward then, his arm already at his sword, slashed forward. Sain reared back, allowing the blade to only graze his armor. Sain saw from the corner of his eye Lundgren reaching the armory.

"Blast!" Sain muttered as he lunged with his lance at Mika but having it only to meet with air once again. This time, Mika waited a few seconds before retaliating, successfully breaking through the armor. Blood started to burst forth from Sain's abdomen. Sain clutched his wound and started to trot around Mika again.

Mika smiled at Sain. "Told you." Sain glared at Mika. He continued looking for openings to only find that he couldn't find any.

"Damn!" Sain shouted as he rushed forward again. At that point the legion had reached where Sain and Mika was battling. They stared at disbelief at their two former members dueling. Sain turned for a moment, showing his back to Mika to stare at the legion. Mika took that moment to attack. He started forward and twirled his sword aiming for Sain's head.

"Sain look out!" Kent screamed. Sain turned and barely dodged the blow to his skull. He felt his forehead bleeding and blood start to flow rapidly out of it. It took a moment before the shock wore off and the pain sunk into Sain.

"Argh!" He cried as he started to sway dangerously and fell off his horse. Kent galloped forward to catch the fallen knight. He gripped the stray horse's reins and started to inch them backwards. Mika smirked at the legions shocked faces.

"Hey how you guys doing?" Mika asked smugly. Lyn's face contorted from shock to anger quickly. She ran forward towards Mika, blade raised high. Mika stood there, twirling his sword with ease. Rath intercepted her.

"Get out of my way Rath!" Lyn screamed. Rath shook his head.

"Lyndis calm yourself. You are blinded by rage at the moment. All you will succeed in doing is killing yourself." Lyn stopped her movement and inhaled deeply.

"You are right Rath. Thank you." Lyn nodded at Rath. Rath started to move away from Lyn. At that moment Lyn darted forward. "But I cannot calm myself in front of a traitor!"

"Lyn wait!" Matthew called but it was too late, she went in headstrong. She started to slash at Mika, her rage blinding her accuracy. Mika dodged each of her blows without so much as moving a step. Lyn started to slow from her fast paced movements and Mika took the chance to swing his foot back and kick forward. He landed his foot in Lyn's stomach. Lyn was sent soaring, landing on a table nearby. She felt the hardwood crack beneath her body, the splinters piercing her skin.

Lyn curled into a ball form, trying to suppress the immense pain flowing through her body.

"Lyn!" Florina cried in alarm. She made a move to move forward but was intercepted by Mika throwing a dagger at Huey. The Pegasus screeched in pain, the dagger protruding from its lower left wing. Florina started to descent quickly, gathering speed from Huey not being able to steady himself. Florina tried gathering in the reins but it was futile. They both fell with a loud thud. Florina got up slowly, realizing she was not in the least injured. She stared at her Pegasus, realizing that Huey cushioned her fall completely. The Pegasus lay there mewling in pain. His wing was now completely torn from its ligaments, the blood staining the normally beautiful white wing. The dagger had cut through most of the wing when they had landed.

"Huey!" Florina cried. She held onto him, tears flowing freely. She gently touched his wing, seeing how the wing was basically detached from his body and only a bit of skin held it together. Florina swallowed around the lump that has formed in her throat. She hugged Huey's limp form to her own, whispering that "Everything will be alright". At the moment, she disregarded Lyn's limp form, trying to comfort Huey.

Mika stared at his former allies. "That was easier than I thought." Mika turned towards Rath, his eyes radiating. "Go ahead and shoot Rath." Rath hesitated, his hand shaking.

Mika smiled at him. "One arrow through here or here and I'll die. Think you have what it takes?" Mika pointed at his head and then to his heart. Rath continued to shake, biting his lip in an attempt to calm himself. Mika shook his head.

"What about you Wil? Right here." Wil stared in disbelief at Mika. He then turned to Kent.

"Can you do it? One blow to here or here." Kent looked away, ignoring Mika. Instead, Kent chose to help staunch the blood flow from Sain instead. Mika then turned to Lucius and Dorcas.

"And you two? Right here." Lucius close his eyes, not wanting to see the arrogant man telling him to kill him. Dorcas averted his gaze from Mika, not wanting to see the face of a man that was once their ally.

He then turned to the last person standing. "And you Matthew? Can you do what no one else is willing to do?" Matthew spoke in a low voice.

"It is not my place to fight you. Although you have no idea how badly I would like to rip your skull off from your body."

"Talk is cheap. Do it." Mika taunted. Matthew looked to the ground, ignoring Mika. Mika started to turn away when he heard her.

"How about me instead Mika? We still have a score to settle." Jenny called to him. He turned towards her, his smile turning grim, his eyes growing dark.

"Oh? I was wondering where you were Lady Tactician." Each syllable he drew out was dripping with venom. Jenny looked at him with tired eyes.

"How many more times are we going to do this Mika?" She raised her tome to her chest, holding it close to her. Mika drew his sword.

"I don't know." Jenny smiled sadly at Mika. She walked slowly towards him and then quickened her pace, whispering her spell. She felt the fire growing in her palm grow bigger and bigger. She saw from the corner of her eye Mika moving quickly towards her, sword raised high. She waited a moment, letting Mika come closer before unleashing the devastating attack. The fire surged forward towards Mika. He dodged nimbly, thinking the attack was finished and rushed forward even faster. Jenny started to move her fingers, twisting it so that the fireball was heading directly towards them. Mika turned in shock and saw that the fire was returning. He veered to the left, trying to avoid the deadly fire. He succeeded only to see it once again follow him. He continued running until he stopped a few inches in front of Jenny.

The fire came rushing forward, the heat of it radiated, making anyone close to the heat swelter. Jenny realized the tactic Mika was going to do before he even did it. She waited patiently for the fire to come close and Mika getting ready to run away to destroy the fireball. She closed her hand, causing the fireball to pop. The once huge fireball became hundreds of smaller ones. Mika stood in shock before he felt one of the fireballs hit his skin. He hissed in pain, trying to avoid the fire. As well as Mika could move, he knew that avoiding it was futile. There were too many fireballs.

Mika braced himself for the impact, holding his hands above his head for the little protection it can provide. He felt his hands burn. He tried to clench his hands, trying to staunch the flow of blood the fire caused. He realized a second later that his sword was now gone from his hands. He looked up to see Jenny holding it in her hands and a millisecond later, to his throat. Mika stared at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"How were you able to remain unscathed from the fire?" Mika asked confused. Jenny spoke quietly.

"I didn't." She showed the countless burns on her body and the blood flowing from it. Mika shook his head.

"You could've killed yourself." Jenny shook her head in turn.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I would've died if I didn't do that move." Mika scoffed then.

"What are you going to do?" Jenny smiled at him before turning her back to him. The hard decision Hannah had spoke of was the one she had to make at the moment. The only problem was the fact that this decision was the easiest to make.

"A life for a life. You saved me once before and now I'm returning the favor. My debt is now cleared." She told him. " Now go!" Mika got up slowly and walked away.

Lyn, who has now recovered, walked towards Jenny. She slapped Jenny hard across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing letting Mika run free?" Jenny closed her eyes and spoke quietly.

"He saved my life once before so now I'm returning my debt by allowing him to run free." Jenny swatted Lyn's hand from hers. "This is my decision and I keep with it Lyn." Lyn shook her head, believing the decision Jenny had made was the wrong one, but remained quiet nonetheless.

Jenny then turned towards the armory to see Lundgren come waltzing out. Everyone raised their weapons, getting ready to attacks when Lundgren spoke quietly.

"Are you sure you wish to fight me?" He stared at each of us individually. "I am a kind man. I am willing to let each of you live if you give up the girl." Jenny scoffed.

"Not a chance. You die here and now Lundgren." The rest of the legion nodded in agreement as well. Lundgren shrugged. Noticing that his offer will never be heard.

"I gave you a chance and you disregarded it." He shook his head. "Now you die!" He lunged forward towards Jenny, his lance pushing forward quickly. Jenny sidestepped it only to her dismay that her earlier tactic against Mika has now shown how hard it had hurt her. The fire has burned most of her skin on her leg that she can no longer move it as well. The lance grazed her side and she fell in a heap on the ground. Lyn stood there in shock at the form in front of her. Matthew instead rushed forward, holding his sword to deflect Lundgren's attack on the girl. He grunted at the weight Lundgren pushed forward at him. Lundgren pushed continuously down on Matthew until a fireball engulfed his face.

Lundgren screamed in agony. Glaring at the tactician from whence it came. He pushed the thief aside, hitting him with the blunt edge of his lance. He faced the girl, hating her for everything she has done to unravel his plans.

"It is all your fault! I would've had it all! If only you did not appear to help her! If only you never existed!" Lundgren bore his lance down on Jenny then. Jenny didn't even flinch. She accepted the blow and waited for it. Just as Lundgren was going to deliver the finishing blow, a javelin raced across the air, effectively stabbing Lundgren in the heart. Lundgren turned towards the source to see Wallace standing at the doorway.

"Wallace? You're still alive?" Lundgren stated as he slumped to the ground in a heap. Wallace smiled grimly.

"You were right Lundgren. I was your undoing." Wallace walked towards Lundgren, pulling his javelin from the already dead body. He saw Lundgren's eyes still open and closed it for him. Wallace turned towards the legion and smiled widely.

"We won."

-X-

The normally joyful survival of the battle was gone. Sain, after being healed by Serra, walked towards Lyn and kneeled before her.

"I apologize my lady. For everything I have done." Lyn shook her head, waving the apology away.

"I heard from Kent already. All is forgiven." Lyn sat there in her grandfather's room, holding his cold hand. Sain looked away from Lyn, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry milady. Lord Hausen is..." Lyn nodded, smiling through her tears.

"Leave me Sain, Kent." Sain nodded and exited alongside Kent. Jenny stood outside, waiting for the news. The two knights shook their heads. Jenny closed her eyes, whispering for peace in heaven for Lord Hausen. She then proceeded to ignore Kent and Sain to enter the room.

She walked towards Lyn, putting her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." Lyn shook her head.

"What loss? I never knew my grandfather." Lyn started choking up then. "I never got to speak with him." She rubbed her tears away from her eyes. Jenny stood there, clenching her fist.

"Lord Hausen lived long enough to know his granddaughter was still alive Lyn. Sain told me that." Lyn shook her head.

"But I didn't. I didn't know he was so far gone. We should've arrived faster." Jenny remained quiet. She stared at the ground, listening to Lyn rant. She heard the door creak open for Florina to come in. Jenny nodded to her and started out the door. When she was out, she heard Lyn's uncontrollably sobs. Jenny felt her heart clench hearing those cries.

Jenny walked faster towards the clearing where everyone was waiting and shook her head. She sat down on a rock, nursing her leg. Everyone else scattered to help the injured soldiers and to help rebuild the castle. Sain sat next to the tactician.

"Are you alright?" Jenny nodded.

"Yeah. I got my voice back thanks to your medicine." Sain shook his head. He gripped her hand.

"I meant are you ok? I know Mika betraying you was a shock." Jenny shook her head.

"Actually I knew Mika was going to betray us. The guy told me actually. You betraying us was the shock." Jenny whistled quietly. "You were the last person I thought that would betray us." Sain smiled widely.

"Not Kent?" Jenny chuckled quietly.

"Alright second to last person." Sain wiped his smile off his face in the next moment.

"I never meant to hurt any of you. I told Kent my plan beforehand because it was a last minute plan and he was there. I heard Lord Hausen was dying from poison in the village do I had to go help him. Even if it meant betraying you guys." Jenny shook her head.

"You didn't betray us. You were just infiltrating the castle." Jenny smiled at him. "Besides if you hadn't, Lord Hausen wouldn't have died peacefully knowing that Lyn was well and alive." Jenny smiled at him. "Although it would've been nice if you hadn't tried cutting my head off so many times." Sain elbowed Jenny's arm lightly.

"I had faith you'll dodge them." They chuckled quietly, talking lightly. In the next moment, Lyn walked out with Florina. The legion walked towards Lyn, seeing how it must be hard on her, they started talking about how the battle ended well and how the castle needed repairs. Lyn nodded, taking in all the information. She talked lightly and spoke in a commanding voice, issuing all those repairs needed to each individual.

As the days passed by and the castle repairs going smoothly, each person who had to leave left with notice of without. The final people to leave were the tactician and thief. Lyn walked Jenny outside the castle, telling her that she will always be welcomed to the castle and the same to Matthew. She stood face to face with the person she began her journey with.

"Thank you. For all you've done for me." Lyn wiped away a tear from her eyes. Jenny smiled.

"Don't cry Lyn. This isn't our last meeting. I know it." Jenny hesitated. "Do you still want revenge?" Lyn nodded.

"I do but I also realize now that war only brings more hatred and more hatred brings more destruction. I have my people to take care of now so revenge will have to wait." Jenny smiled.

"Alright. I'm glad you don't want revenge without knowing the consequences of it now." Jenny turned to Matthew, seeing the male waiting for her. "Well it's been fun Lyn. I'll be seeing you." With that said the tactician walked away. Lyn stared after their quickly fading forms.

"Are you alright my lady?" Kent asked as he and the rest of the legion who had stayed (Sain, Florina, and Wil) walked up to her.

"Yes. I am." The first signs of daybreak broke through the sky and for the first time, Lyn remembered all that has happened to make her stand where she is now. She turned towards the castle then and walked quickly away.

"Thank you." She whispered. The words that couldn't express all that she feels but would have to. The words traveled with the wind, letting each of the legion former and current members be embraced by her words.

* * *

Well whaddya guys think? Did you like it? Well thanks to everyone who has read and stuck by my stories. Seriously thank you very much. I don't know if you guys will read this message or not but for those who do I appreciate it. Also I am writing a next installment of this which will obviously have Jenny and Mika. Shadow, Mirage, Maria, Kratos, and Mikel will not just be names and actually play a major role in the next story so stay tuned. Hope you guys will read that too of course. I guess for now its farewell... or if I decide to write in the next chapter... Well as always RRR REVIEW and well until next time! LATER!


	18. Final Chapter: Mementos

Ok here's the list of people I thank. EVERYONE who stayed with me to the end and read it and favorite it and story alerted it and a lot of other people. Listing everyone will take too long so I thank you in this way. THANKS!

Discalimer: DO NOT OWN ToT

* * *

Final Chapter: Mementos

(No PoV)

Lyndis- Sacaen Princess

After learning of her grandfather's death, Lyn accepted her role as heir. Even though she has everything most would hope for, she still wishes to be in her homeland, the Sacaen Plains.

Kent- Scarlet Lance

Kent became the next battle master, training new soldiers to fight in the name of Caelin. With each soldier graduating, he remembers the lost soldiers he had once called friends.

Sain- Elusive Shield

Knowing the truth in which Sain tried to save the Marquess, no punishment was given. Grateful as he was, he couldn't leave it at that and became a new soldier, training under Kent and one day graduating to be, once again, Kent's partner.

Wil- True Arrow

After sending a messenger back to his hometown in Pherae, Wil decided to stay in Caelin and work under Lyn. Even though he works under Caelin, he will always be true to Pherae.

Florina- Heart of Gold

Florina stayed in Caelin, knowing full well that Lyn needed her. Although she has left her home in Ilia, she knows she found a new home in Caelin.

Dorcas- Man of Strength

After receiving the medicine Jenny had promised, Dorcas left to return to his wife Natalie in Pherae. There, he found a job that is both close to home and close to friends.

Natalie- Strong willed Lady

After watching her husband Dorcas leave, Natalie waited at home for him. She made sure that once he came back, it'll be a home he'll be proud of.

Shadow- Quiet Messenger

Shadow left soon after delivering the message to Matthew. Although reluctantly, he returned to Tania alone, leaving Jenny to finish her journey and to come back on her own.

Mirage- Camouflaged Messenger

Although never completing his mission, Mirage left with his brother Shadow back to Tania. Mirage, Shadow, Maria, Kratos, and Mikel welcomed Jenny back to Tania when she arrived.

Wallace- Pillar of Caelin

Wallace left soon after the battle, never letting a soul no he had left. Now, for the second time in his life, he tries to leave his warrior path behind him and live in peace instead.

Matthew- Talkative Spy

After escorting Jenny back to Tania, he left soon after for Ostia. Along his travels, he encounters Erk and Serra once again and helps Erk escort Serra to Ostia.

Serra- Boisterous Priestess

Having left her mark in Caelin, Serra rushes off to Ostia with Erk in tow. After rehiring Erk, they went to Ostia I'm relative peace.

Erk- Proud Warrior

Agreeing to escort Serra to Ostia once again, Erk kept his promise. He had maintained sane and completed his quest before wandering around, in search of more knowledge.

Lucius- Kind Soul

Having protected Nils and Ninian as much as he could, Lucius wandered around Caelin, helping those in need. Along the way, he found who he had been searching for.

Nils- Rambunctious Life

Having helped Lyn reclaim Caelin, Nils soon left with Ninian. Without anyone knowing, they quietly left the castle.

Ninian- Gentle Soul

After Ninian's ankle recovered, she and Nils soon left the castle. All the while, they try to escape the clutches of The Black Fang.

Rath- Silent Arrow

As quickly as Rath have come to help Lyn, he left just as fast. No one knows where he had went and whether he will return.

Mika- Betrayer

After leaving Caelin, Mika decided to wander around. Many try to find him, no one succeeded.

Hector- Impatient Lord

Knowing full well of Jenny's return to Tania, he left to welcome her back, towing Eliwood along. Although angered by her, he welcomes her back with open arms.

Eliwood- Calm Lord

After having returned to Tania with Hector to welcome back Jenny, Eliwood returned to Pherae to hear of his father leaving. With an unknown feeling of dread, he saw his father off.

Jenny- Tactical Princess

Having finished her task of reclaiming castle Caelin, Jenny left. Unbeknownst to the legion that she was of the royal line of Tania, she returned home only to return to battle two years later.

* * *

There the official last chapter. Review this chapter too you guys as always of course. I said most of what I wanted to say int the last chapter so I'll just say thanks and later.


End file.
